Songs of the Heart
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: I always wondered how Jack would pop the big question to Sam. This is what I came up with. Will they encounter any problems in getting to the alter? What do you think remember this is SG1 were talking about.
1. Every little thing she does is magic

Title: Every Little Thing She Does is Magic Author: Lilly Saenz Spoilers: None (I think) Rating: S/J romance, Summary: Sam finally gets asked the big question in a karoke bar.  
  
Disclaimer: All publicity recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Also the Song doesn't belong to me either but I don't think the police will send out the police on me. Copyright: The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Copyrighted on March 12, 2004 by Lilly Saenz Author's Notes: I love The Police and always thought this was one of the cutest songs ever, loved the lyrics and just the whole feel of it. I wondered how Jack would ask Sam to marry him. This is my take.  
  
It's my party and I'll cry if I want to. That's exactly what I want to do. What was supposed to be the most wonderful birthday has turned out to be like the rest that I've known. I'm alone and without the one I love.  
  
This year was supposed to be different. I was going to spend it with Jack. He had retired last year right after my birthday. There was a big party, and even though he was retiring from the Air Force, he would still be working for the SGC as a consultant. I was given SG1 and we kept it to a three-person team, with Jack coming along occasionally when he was needed. The party was great. We all had a great time dancing, toasting, and singing the Colonel's praises. He was very attentive that night and asked me to stop calling him Sir and to use his first name. I smiled and said only if he called me Sam. The party was winding down and the DJ was announcing the last dance when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw those brown eyes that always made me melt. He asked me to dance and we did, oblivious to all that were still there watching us. There were no rules or regulations holding us back and it felt good to feel free.  
  
I offered to give him a ride home since Daniel had left early with Teal'c. When we arrived at his house, I asked him if he had a good time. He said it seemed like such a waste since he would be still working at the SGC. I said no, it wasn't a waste to celebrate such a wonderful career and that he should be proud of all he had accomplished. He reached out and took my hand and told me that meant more to him then any old party. He asked if I wanted to come in for some coffee and I said yes.  
  
We never got to the coffee. We barely made it up the porch. We both attacked each other and when morning came, we found ourselves in each other's arms in his living room.  
  
It only got better from that day on. We spent every day I wasn't off world together. We finally made it up to the cabin and went fishing. I never thought we could be so happy. But, even though thinking about the past year made me grin, I felt so sad not to have Jack with me now.  
  
We were going to go out and celebrate my birthday with everyone. Even Dad had gotten some down time from the Tok'ra and was joining us for my party. It was at a new Karoke Club that had opened up a couple of months ago.  
  
When the Karoke Club had opened, Teal'c had insisted we all go to the Grand Opening so he could see what Karoke was all about. Daniel, Janet, Cassie, Teal'c, Jack and I all went. Janet and I got up and sang some duets. Teal'c did a couple of numbers, and even Daniel got suckered into singing with Cassie. But, as much as I tried Jack would not sing. Saying that he didn't want the place to close down because of his feeble attempt at singing.  
  
Jack never went back to the Karoke Bar with us, saying he would rather stay home and watch old Simpson reruns then be subjected to Teal'c and Daniel singing. I would join the gang occasionally, but vowed that I would get Jack to come one day and sing to me.  
  
My birthday was coming up and I already knew what I wanted. I wanted a party at the Karoke Bar with my friends and family and I wanted Jack to sing to me. He promised me a trip to Hawaii, but I insisted that all I wanted was the party or nothing at all. He relented and said he would give me my wish only because he loved me. So Janet was in charge of inviting everyone and I was going to get my wish.  
  
My birthday had arrived and I was greeted with soft kisses up and down my neck as Jack hummed the happy birthday song. I giggled and thanked him. We were in the middle of some heavy intimate moments when Jack's cell phone rang.  
  
"This had better be real important or I'm hanging up," Jack answered while I kept nuzzling his neck and trailing my fingers down his chest.  
  
Grabbing my hand for me to stop, he answered, "General, oh good morning. What? No I was suppose to have today off. It's Sam's birthday. Trouble with the Asguard, and Thor requested me personally?"  
  
He looked at me and sighed, closing his eyes. He started to get up and get dress. "I understand Sir and I'm sure she will too. I'll be there in 1 hour."  
  
I was not a happy camper. I sat up in the middle of the bed and asked what was the emergency? Jack explained to me that Thor had just contacted the SGC saying he needed his help immediately. He had sent a message through the Stargate. I asked if he knew how long he would be gone, and if he would be back for the party. He looked at me and said he would try everything he could to get this resolved today, but he couldn't make any promises. Trying to give me a kiss, I turned my face away. With a sigh, he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Jack was being taken away on my birthday and it wasn't fair.  
  
I got up and got dressed and was looking outside when he put his arms around me. He had just gotten out of the shower and was still wet. "I'm sorry honey, I know how much this party means to you, but some things just can't be helped. I'll talk to Thor about his timing and you know I'll try my best to get back to you to celebrate your birthday. If I can't, I'll make it up to you."  
  
I turned around and gave him a hug. I said I had a lot of things to take care of since we weren't going to be together and that I should just go to the mountain with him. He nodded no and went to his drawer and pulled out a red envelope. Inside was an all day pass for the new spa in town. Jack had gotten me the works. He said he wanted me to have a day of luxury on my birthday and that I deserved it.  
  
So I spent the whole day at the spa in a fowl mood. My personal assistant was named Bridget and she helped me get around to all the different treatments that were offered with my package. Bridget tried everything she could to make me feel better, but I wasn't into it. She said that I looked like a million bucks but I didn't feel like it. Nothing would change the fact that I was going to probably spend my birthday alone again.  
  
After my day of luxury, I went back to Jack's house. I checked the messages to see if Jack had called. There was a message from Cassie and Janet wishing me Happy Birthday and Janet asking me to call her when I had a chance. Teal'c and Daniel had also called and wished me happy birthday and to apologize for Thor's bad timing. I called Janet back and she promised to pick me up at 7:00. I told her I didn't know if I wanted to celebrate if Jack wasn't going to be there. She said if she had to drag me out of that house in my pj's and fuzzy slippers she would.  
  
So here I am getting ready for a party I didn't want to go to because Jack wouldn't be there to share it with me. I put on the dress Jack had picked out for me the last time we went shopping and said he wanted to see me in the dress for my birthday. It was black, short and very sexy. Looking at myself in the mirror, I was having second thoughts of wearing it since Jack wasn't going to be there to enjoy it.  
  
Janet walked in and put her hands on her waist. "Wow! You look great. Enough of that mopping missy, it's your birthday and were going to celebrate." I was still frowning and Janet said, "That frown your wearing is just your halo turned upside down."  
  
I laughed at her little quote. "My halo's a little dented after all the evil thoughts I've about Thor for ruining my birthday". The phone rang. Picking it up, I answered. "Jack is it you? Are you through with the Asguard?"  
  
"Hey, Birthday girl I just wanted to check in with you. It's going to take longer then I thought. Thor let me go back through the gate to give you a call. Thor sends his apologies. I'm sorry to Sam. I really wanted to be there," Jack said.  
  
I didn't say anything and tried to sound cheerful and told him it was all right that I understood duty came before fun. I said I had to go since Janet was already pushing me out the door and I would see him when he got back.  
  
"I love you Sam, and you know I would give anything to be there with you tonight. I'll make it up to you, I promise," Jack said.  
  
I said I loved him too and I would be missing him and to get back soon.  
  
Janet and I arrived at the Karoke Bar and everyone was there. Dad had arrived with Teal'c and General Hammond. Dad gave me a big hug and wished me a happy birthday and told me he was sorry Jack wouldn't be there to celebrate with us. Daniel had picked up Cassie since she wasn't ready when Janet had left to pick me up. Janet had reserved 2 huge tables that surrounded the stage and everyone was picking out songs to sing.  
  
I was actually having a good time, but said I didn't want to sing today. Everyone sang, even my dad.  
  
The MC made an announcement. He asked if a Samantha Carter was here and if so, to step up on the stage. I looked at Janet and nodded no. Everyone at the table started pointing at me as they clapped and whistled. I was embarrassed, and I didn't want to sing. But SG3 literally picked me up and placed me on the stage, facing the MC. I finally admitted that I was Samantha Carter.  
  
He made it a point to tell everyone it was my birthday and that everyone should sing Happy Birthday. After everyone was finished singing, I tried to get back to my seat, but was only pulled back by the MC.  
  
"Samantha Carter, I have a gift here for you, but first I need you to sit down on the chair in the middle of the dance floor," he said.  
  
I walked to the chair and sat down. He then asked one of the waitresses to bring out my gift. It turned out to be 12 long stem roses. He placed them on my lap and asked me to read the card.  
  
I pulled the card out of the envelope and saw Jack's handwriting. I started to feel tears welling up in my eyes I read to myself what the card said.  
  
'We're both celebrating your life today, and I'm grateful every day that you were born. I hope we'll be together for many more. You mean the world to me, so don't every forget that. Love always, Jack.'  
  
Tears started to run down my check. I quietly said that they were from Jack. Everyone in the room had smiles on their faces. Then to my surprise, the MC said that the person who sent me the roses wanted him to sing a special song for his special lady. I looked up and waited to see what the MC would be singing to me.  
  
The beginning strains of the Police's "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" started to play, and the lyrics came up on the screen.  
  
Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start  
  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she does just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
  
Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet  
  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she does just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
  
The music suddenly faded out. I wanted to cry. I'd never really listened to the lyrics of the song, but they were so true about us. The MC stopped and the lights came down as a spotlight shone down on me. Two hands covered my eyes and the song started again. And I heard the voice of the man I was missing in my ear, sweetly singing to me.  
  
I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way.  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone?  
  
I stood up and turned around, dropping my roses. The lights were turned up, and there was Jack, on one knee with a heart shaped box outstretched in his hand. I was speechless. Tears were streaming down my face. He'd had this planned all along. Taking my hand, he placed the ring on my finger asked,  
  
"Samantha Carter, you are my love and you are my life. I've been waiting for the right time to ask you this question. You have seen the best and the worst of me, and yet you're still here. I've been hopelessly head over heels in love with you since the day we met. Words can't express the love I feel for you. Sam, please do me the honor of making me the happiest man on this earth and beyond. Will you marry me?"  
  
I covered my mouth with my hands. Everyone started to cheer. I cupped his face with my hands. Yes, Yes and yes I whispered to him.  
  
He stood up and took me in his arms and kissed me. I held on to him and kissed him back, oblivious to all the calls coming from our audience. Jack wiped the tears from my face and looked at the MC. With a little smirk, Jack asked, "She did say yes, right?"  
  
I hit him playfully on his arm and was pulled immediately into his embrace. The MC handed me my roses and the song started up again, as the MC started to sing.  
  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she does just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she does just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
  
Every little thing  
Every little thing  
  
We swayed to the song till it ended. Immediately, we were bombarded by all of our friends. Cassie and Janet wanting to see the ring Jack had gotten me and took me to the side. I didn't care what it looked like. Jack had asked me to marry him, and he had asked me in front of our family and friends. I turned around and saw Daniel and Teal'c giving Jack a hug as General Hammond and Dad waited their turn.  
  
Dad came up to me and I asked, "You knew about this, didn't you?" Giving me a hug, he smiled. "The man's old fashion. He wanted to get my approval before he even attempted to ask you. He's a lucky man and he knows it. Sammy, I'm happy for both of you. You both deserve all the happiness in the world. You guys earned it."  
  
I shook my head. "Dad, I'm the lucky one. He loves me for me. He's seen me at my best and at my worse and he still wants me. I'm still blown away by that. He loves my faults and my little quirks and he would never ask me to change. No Dad, I'm the lucky one."  
  
Daniel and Teal'c each said their congratulations and gave me hugs. Daniel cracked that I shouldn't wear such a sparkler off world. I might signal a ship passing by. I laughed and was surprised to feel to arms around my waist as someone started to nuzzle my neck.  
  
"Excuse me, but this lady is taken, so I suggest you try your line someplace else," Jack said.  
  
He continued to nuzzle my neck as I leaned into him. I handed Daniel my roses and he rolled his eyes, saying to get a room as he walked away. Jack looked at him. "Jealous space monkey?"  
  
I started to chuckle and turned around.  
  
"I should be mad at you. You had everyone in on this little plan of yours, and you made me think all these bad things about Thor when all along you knew you were going to be here. I really thought I was going to spend another birthday alone," I said.  
  
"Never alone, Never again. God, I was scared you were going to say no. That's why I picked a public place where you couldn't say no. I thought this day was never going to end. I drove your Dad, General Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c crazy all day with my worries. They even threaten to send me to off world permanently if I didn't stop worrying. They're really great friends. I appreciate each of them, but I love you and I'm so happy you said yes," Jack said.  
  
"There should never have been a doubt. If you hadn't asked me tonight, I was going to ask you at the SGC in front of everyone so you couldn't say no. I just didn't know if you ever wanted to get married again," I said.  
  
"I wanted to ask you that night after my retirement, but I didn't want to rush you," Jack said.  
  
"I would have said yes then you know. I've loved you for so long that I can't even remember what my life was like before I came to the SGC. You make my life complete, don't ever forget that," I told him.  
  
He smiled and kissed me again. I took him by the hand and we sat down. As we were watching Teal'c sing, I whispered into his ear, "You still have to sing a whole song to me you know. It's my party and it's supposed to be one of my presents."  
  
He smiled. "I know I have to. Let's just wait for my turn." I asked what he was going to sing and he said to wait and see.  
  
TBC 


	2. she makes my day

Title she makes my day by Robert Palmer

Other songs" Bad Case of loving you by Robert Palmer

Disclaimer in pt 1

Summary: Sam finally gets asked the big question and gets her present.

Sequel to: "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic"  
  
I am the luckiest person alive. What I thought was going to be the worst birthday in my life has just turned out to be the best one ever. Jack, the love of my life, my reason for living, has giving me the best present in the whole universe. In front of all our friends and family, he has asked me to marry him.  
  
I thought he was off world with Thor, saving the Asgard again. But he never left Earth. He had been hiding away at the SGC, waiting to come to the Karoke Bar for my birthday celebration to propose to me. The song he had picked was one of my favorites. I never had really listened to the lyrics until now. I remember feeling him cover my eyes as he started to sing:  
  
**_I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day and ask her if  
she'd marry me in some old fashion way..  
_**  
Hearing his voice so close to my ear, I was speechless. Tears were streaming down my face when I stood and turned around. And there he was on bended knee, a heart shape box in his hand that was holding a diamond ring. And then he asked me to marry him.  
  
He teased me afterwards, saying if that was all it took to make me speechless, he would have done it a long time ago. I smiled and whispered yes. We danced the rest of the song and afterwards everyone gathered around us to congratulate us. We sat down and love songs started being picked out to celebrate the occasion.  
  
Whoever said that Jack wasn't a romantic didn't know the man like I did. He was so deep and full of love that if you got to experience even a sliver of it, you would be in heaven.  
  
I never knew that he wanted to be married again. I had never pushed the issue. I was just happy that we were finally together. But now we were getting married. I couldn't believe it.  
  
I was off in thought when I felt him squeeze my hand. I looked at him to see those beautiful brown eyes full of mischief. I had been sitting on his lap since my chair had conveniently disappeared. Putting my hand to his cheek, I smiled. He smiled back and took my hand and kissed my palm, sending shivers up my spine.  
  
"Hey beautiful, what's floating around in that head of yours? You look like you're a million light-years away," he said with that trademark O'Neill smirk.  
  
I caressed his cheek and whispered in his ear that I was waiting for someone to wake me up from this dream just to tell me that it was time for another mission. "Jack, it's not a dream right? Because if it is, I don't ever want to wake up."  
  
"No chance. This is definitely real." Pointing at Daniel and Cassie singing off key together on stage, he showed me what he meant. "You can't get any more real than that. Space Monkey actually thinks he can sing. It sounds like a wounded moose."  
  
I started to laugh and he squeezed my hand and whispered in my ear. "Hey! What did I say about giggling? All that movement is not good for the sidearm."  
  
I looked down and tried to move, but only made things worse. He held me tight and groaned, letting out a silent gasp. He quietly reminded me that if I continued to do that, he was going to take me here in front of everyone.  
  
I smiled back at him. "Don't try to distract me mister. You still owe me a song."  
  
We both turned around when Daniel hit another sour note and winced.  
  
"Oh come on now, someone put the guy out of his misery. If that is categorized as singing, then I'm Josh Groban."  
  
"Hey, speak for yourself Jack. I kind of like his rendition of "Groovy Kind of Love," Janet said.  
  
Raising his hands, Jack defended himself. "I never knew you were a fan, Doc. Maybe you should let him know. I'm sure he'd appreciate that someone really likes his singing, despite what it sounds like."  
  
I started to giggle again. Jack started to nuzzle my neck to remind me about the giggling. Janet just rolled her eyes and muttered get a room.  
  
I saw Dad and General Hammond talking at the end of the table and they seemed very pleased with themselves. Teal'c was sitting next to Janet looking through the song listing and asking Janet what song would be appropriate to sing for us. Everyone else was getting into the excitement of the evening and I found myself wishing it would never end. We never really got to get off base and let loose like this. It just felt great.  
  
Jack whispered that he had to get up to take care of some business and said not to pick up on any younger men while he was gone. Giving me a kiss that left me flushed before he got up, I was in a dream-state when Janet attempted to get my attention.  
  
"Earth to the future Mrs. O'Neill ".  
  
I snapped out of my stupor and smiled at her. I wanted to jump on the table and dance a little jig. I was just so damn happy. I asked her what she had just said.  
  
"I said that your literally glowing Sam. I'm so happy for you. All that waiting paid off. You've made each other whole. I've never seen Jack so happy. He's beaming. If only I could find someone that would love me like that," Janet sighed.  
  
"Are you kidding Janet? Daniel is head over heels in love with you. Can't you see that? He's using the same strategies as Jack. Does he hang out in your infirmary for no reason? Does he bring you cake or coffee when you least expect it? Does he make a special effort to make you laugh and do you pretend to think all his babble about ancient dialect is actually interesting?"  
  
Janet was blushing and looked up at Daniel.  
  
"Sam, is it that obvious? I don't know if he feels the same for me. I think he considers me a sister, like he sees you. But sisters shouldn't be having these types of feelings for their brothers. Oh God, Sam, what am I going to do?"  
  
Janet put her hands on her face to cover it up. I pulled her hands away and looked at her. "Speak from your heart, Janet. Trust me. He loves you. It's just hard for him to express it. Make the first move and it will all work out."  
  
Janet pulled me into a hug and thanked me. Daniel and Cassie had finished singing and were on they're way back to the table. I pulled back and grabbed a napkin from the table and started to wipe her tears away. She pulled back and looked up to see Daniel looking at her with a concerned look.  
  
"Janet, are you okay? Why are you crying? Was I really that bad? I told Cassie I didn't want to sing. See Cass, I made your mom cry."  
  
Janet laughed and grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit next to her.  
  
"No, it wasn't your singing Daniel. I was just talking to Sam and being happy for her. But I want to talk to you when you have a chance, okay?"  
  
Daniel was about to respond when the MC announced the next singer and song.  
  
"Okay everyone, this goes out to our bride-to-be Samantha from Jack. He will be singing "She Makes My Day."  
  
Jack stood in the middle of the stage and beckoned me forward. I stood up and went to him. I took his hand as he began to sing.  
  
**_I feel so lucky loving her Tell me what else is magic for  
She thinks it better left unsaid  
  
She makes her mind up at a glance it really made a difference  
I seem to be unconditionally hers  
  
She's like a new girl everyday and all the rest  
Don't bother me I'm far too busy loving her  
  
I'll never be lonely now I know her She fills my heart with joy  
She makes my day  
  
She just has to smile to blow my cares away She just has to  
touch my hand to make me stay  
  
She's all good loving at once  
She's all good loving at once  
She's all good loving at once  
She's all good loving at once  
  
Our love was unintentional  
She says we're not responsible  
She thinks with her chin up  
  
She always makes uncommon sense  
Always knows just what to say  
She always takes me unaware  
  
In less time than it takes to fall down here  
And there you are  
We never fought it anyway  
  
I'll never be lonely now I know her She fills my heart with joy  
She makes my day  
  
She just has to smile to blow my cares away She just has to  
touch my hand to make me stay  
  
I feel so lucky loving her Tell me what else is magic for  
She thinks it better left unsaid  
  
She makes her mind up at a glance it really made a difference  
I seem to be unconditionally hers  
  
She's like a new girl everyday and all the rest  
Don't bother me I'm far too busy loving her  
  
I'll never be lonely now I know her She fills my heart with joy  
She makes my day  
  
She just has to smile to blow my cares away She just has to  
touch my hand to make me stay  
  
She's all good loving at once  
She's all good loving at once  
She's all good loving at once  
She's all good loving at once  
_**  
As the song ended, I grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him. He dropped the mic and started to kiss me back. It felt like we were the only ones in the room, and when we finally came up for air, we turned around to see everyone whooping it up, with SG3 shouting in unison to get a room as Ferretti waved a hundred-dollar bill.  
  
I turned beet red and started to move away. Jack took my hand and put his arm around me and yelled back that they were just jealous. He sat down and pulled me into his lap again. I got comfortable and put my arms around him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and wiped the few tears away that had come from nowhere. He noticed me doing this. "Sam? Are you okay? Was I that bad?"  
  
I nodded no.  
  
"That was the second best present I got today. You have a beautiful voice Jack. Why didn't you tell me? That song was wonderful. Do you really feel that way about me?"  
  
"Sam, the first time I heard that song we had just gotten back from Hathor's little trap. I was driving home fiddling with the radio and it came on. I listen to it and you just popped into my mind. I called the radio station and asked what the title was and who sang it. I went out and got the album and when every we'd have a really bad mission, I'd come home and listen to it."  
  
I smiled at him and told him he was a big romantic at heart.  
  
He kissed my cheek and whispered not to tell anyone, that it might ruin his reputation. I looked at everyone staring at us and told him it was too late. Cassie came up to us and asked if we had seen her mom or Daniel.  
  
I straighten up and looked around. I couldn't locate either of them. I turned to Jack and he had a little smirk on his face again.  
  
I told Cassie to go ask Teal'c, who was standing by the stage for his turn, to see if he had seen them. As soon as she left, I asked Jack what he knew and that he'd better give it up before Cassie got back.  
  
"You know me too well, Sam. Danny and I talked earlier today when I wasn't driving him nuts and we talked about relationships. Doc's name popped up and I asked him why he'd never pursued her. He said that he didn't think she thought of him that way. He felt that she was way out of his league and he wouldn't want to let her know how he felt. He was afraid she didn't feel the same way, and you know how Danny is with rejection. I told him to get his head out of the sand, that Janet felt the same way as he did, and if he didn't do something soon, then it would be too late."  
  
I spotted Janet and she looked like she'd been crying and was heading towards the bathroom. I tried to get up, but Jack stopped me. I pointed towards Janet and he muttered a curse.  
  
"Damn Space Monkey can't do anything right. Okay. I'll find out what Daniel did. You can go console Janet."  
  
I stood and went straight to the bathroom. When I got there, Janet was in the stall and I could hear her sobbing. I called out to her and she opens the stall door and let me in. I asked what had happen and she told me that they went outside after Jack had sung to me. They had been really close and he had held her hand.  
  
"We were about to kiss when a big guy bumped into me and almost knocked me to the ground. Daniel got upset and he pulled me to the side and told the guy he should apologize to me. The guy was drunk and he just started to laugh and asked who was going to make him, and Daniel said he was.  
  
"Sam, I tried to pull him away. This guy could have hurt Daniel, but he was protecting my honor. He asked for an apology again. Before I knew what was happening, the guy sucker punched Daniel. I got mad and took a swing at the drunk. He ended up on the floor out cold. I helped Daniel up. He was upset and said there was no point in telling me how he feels when he can't even protect me."  
  
I pulled her into a hug and said how sorry I was and that maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed. She nodded no, saying she thought Daniel had left after the incident. She only came back to clean herself up and to get Cassie.  
  
"Who was I fooling Sam. I'm out of his league. He likes tall blondes or brunettes. I'm just a short doc with lots of attitude."  
  
I told her to stop, that this was my birthday and the best day of my life and I would not allow her to be miserable.  
  
She apologized and asked if I could go find Cassie so she could make a quiet exit. I told her that I'd meet her at the entrance, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was.  
  
I walked out and found Jack reaming Daniel. I walked over and Daniel looked up.  
  
"Sam, how bad have I screwed up? Will she talk to me? I don't know what to do, and Ms. Manners here isn't helping."  
  
I told him to speak from his heart. If he loved her to let her know before it was too late. I told him she was blaming herself for him walking away but that she was only trying to help.  
  
"She couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt Daniel, so don't blame her. But she's leaving, so you better move fast. I'm supposed to be out here looking for Cassie."  
  
He nodded and Jack pulled him to the side and started to form a plan. I located Cassie and told her Janet wanted to leave. Cassie started to question why, but I told her that now wasn't the time. We started to move to the entrance and found Janet. I turned around and couldn't find Daniel or Jack. Shaking my head, I started to walk them out when we were asked to stop and turn around.  
  
It was Daniel on stage. He had asked us to come forward. Janet nodded no, but Cassie was curious as to why Daniel had bruise under his eye. She let go of Janet's hand and walked towards the stage. I pulled Janet along and she reluctantly came.  
  
Jack came over to stand by me. I looked at him and started to ask what was going on. He whispered to just watch.  
  
Janet came to a stop next to Cassie.  
  
Daniel spoke. "I want to apologize to you, Janet. I'm sorry for blowing that incident way out of proportion. Please forgive me. A good friend of mine said I should just let my heart do the talking. So I want to sing just a small portion of this song since I've been told I don't have the greatest voice."  
  
Daniel cleared his throat and sang:  
  
**_ Doctor, Doctor, give me the news, I've got a bad case of loving you  
No pills gonna cure my ills, I've got a bad case of loving you.  
_**  
Janet let go of Cassie's hand. Cassie squealed with delight and started to jump up and down. "I knew it! I knew it!"  
  
Janet walked up to Daniel with tears in her eyes and took his hand. He dropped the microphone and pulled her into his arms and kissed her in front of all of us.  
  
Jack pulled me towards him and started to nuzzle my ear. He whispered that I thought we should get a reward for finally getting those two together.  
  
"Cash?" I asked  
  
"No, but maybe them naming they're first born after me if it's a boy, and you if it's a girl."  
  
I started to laugh. Cassie came up to us and pointed out her mom and Daniel, who still hadn't come up for air.  
  
"I guess I better find somewhere to stay tonight. It might not be a good idea for me to go home with those two," Cassie said.  
  
I told her she could stay with us, but Jack gave me a look indicating he didn't agree. Teal'c volunteered to stay with Cassie at my place. She put her arm around me and said that she was so happy that everything had worked out.  
  
Janet and Daniel finally came off the stage, each with a silly grin. They came up to us and Cassie explained that she was going to stay at my place with Teal'c so they had the whole place to themselves. Janet blushed along with Daniel. Jack patted him on the back. I pulled Janet aside and asked if she was still going to help me with my wedding. She said yes and that she would be over tomorrow early.  
  
Daniel cleared his voice. "Ah Sam, don't call too early how about mid afternoon?" Janet blushed again and told Daniel she had promised that she would help me. Daniel came up behind her and started to nuzzle her, whispering things in her ear that made her gasp and giggle. Jack came up next to me and we both looked at them.  
  
In unison, we both told them to get a room.  
  
**TBC**


	3. When you say nothing at all

Title: When you say nothing at all by Allison Kraus

Other songs" Mayor of Simpleton by XTC and Breathless by the corrs

Disclaimer in pt 1

Summary: Sam finally gets asked the big question.

Sequel to She makes my day  
  
The evening was winding down. I was sitting with my dad talking about everything that had happened that night. Jack was off talking to General Hammond and Teal'c. Janet and Daniel had made a hasty departure, promising us that we'd all get together for brunch. Janet hugged me and thanked Jack for finally doing something right. Jack said he didn't know what she was talking about, and Daniel just smacked him on the back and said thanks for the advice.  
  
I was smiling and thinking about how events in one day could change a person's life. My dad grabbed my hand and said he was so pleased that I had finally found happiness, and if it was to be with Jack O'Neill, then so be it.  
  
I shook my head and teased Dad. I told him deep down inside he really liked Jack, and that they were really a lot alike. Dad said he was nothing like Jack. Jack was a stubborn mule and always wanted to get his way. I looked at Dad and said he had just described himself.  
  
When he started to protest, I told him I didn't want to hear any negative things said about the man I was going to marry, that if he didn't have anything nice to say, then to just not say anything at all.  
  
Dad started to laugh and raised his hands, saying he was just teasing me. He pulled me into his arms and said that he wished Mom were here to see their baby girl so happy.  
  
"Sam you're glowing. That smile hasn't left your face since that old warhorse proposed to you. He isn't any better then you. I never knew Jack could smile that much until today. You are good together. You're the heart and he's the soul of your relationship. It reminds me of your mother and me. I'm glad you two finally got together. There were times that I didn't think you two would ever have a chance. Times that each of you almost lost each other. But fate smiled on you both, and now you're finally going to be together forever and legally for that matter."  
  
I kissed my dad on the cheek and said I couldn't explain the amount of feelings I had inside of me right now. It felt like I could take on a whole squad of super soldiers knowing I had Jack beside me.  
  
"Dad, I love him more then life itself. It's almost scary. I can't remember not ever being without him. He's the blood that runs through my veins, the air that I breathe, and the beats of my heart. He makes me a better person."  
  
Dad just smiled and said that Jack was a lucky man. I said that I was the lucky one. Jack had shown me what love really is. He showed me that I could just be myself and not compromise any of my principals and still be loved.  
  
I looked up and saw Jack staring at Dad and I. He came over and stood next to my chair. He cleared his throat and I looked at him. I realized what he wanted and stood up. He took my chair and pulled me down onto his lap. I tried hard not to giggle, but it was hard, especially with my dad staring at us.  
  
"Jack, she's a big girl. I'm pretty sure she can sit all by herself."  
  
"It's something that started today Jacob. I hope you don't mind. It just makes me feel closer to her, and lets every man out there know that she's taken."  
  
With that said, Jack put his arms around me and kissed my cheek.  
  
Dad rolled his eyes and said that he had nothing to worry about. I agreed, saying that no man here could ever take me away from him.  
  
Dad asked if we were going to have a long engagement or a quick one. I told him if Jack had brought a preacher to the party tonight, I would have married him tonight.  
  
Jack pulled back. "Really wish I'd know that. I would have brought one along."  
  
"I don't want to wait, Dad. I want to get married as soon as possible. The sooner I become Mrs. Jack O'Neill the better."  
  
"Sam, I thought you wanted a big ceremony. I remember when you were a little girl, you would pretend that you were getting married all the time. And look at all the planning you did when you were going to marry what's his name. I told Jack that's what you wanted and he agreed. Jack wants you to have the wedding you always wanted. He wanted to go to Vegas this weekend and I talked him out of it. George asked a friend of his if he could pull some strings so you to could get married in this chapel up in the mountains is suppose to get back to him. And don't forget Mark. You are going to invite him, right? I'm sure he wants to be there when his little sister gets hitched. He likes Jack and so do the kids."  
  
I didn't know what to say. I always dreamed of a big wedding with all my friends and family attending. But I had grown out of that fantasy. With things changing in my life and risks in our work, I never thought I would ever get a chance.  
  
"You want us to have a big wedding, Jack?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Honey, I just asked you to marry me tonight. I  
really haven't thought about it."  
  
Dad went on. "Sam, you're only going to do it once, so we should go all out. The church, beautiful dress, reception, the whole nine yards. I can still remember watching your mother walk up the aisle with her father at her side. I was breathless. That image has kept me safe when times have gotten bad, or when I feel alone, being so far away from you and Mark. Think about it Sammy. And remember, the father of the bride picks up the tab and I want you to spare no expense."  
  
"Dad, we can't ask you to pay for the wedding. I want a ceremony that's small, with just close friends and family."  
  
"Well don't worry about expense, I'm still on the Air Force payroll, and I don't spend much when I'm home. So you have a pretty penny to spend if you want. Please Sam. Let me do this for you two. It's the least I can do."  
  
I felt a Jack squeeze my hand and looked up. I squeezed it back.  
  
I smiled and looked at the two most important men in my life. I was thankful that both were here with me and hoped that they would always be here.  
  
"So what do you say Jack? I am the father of the bride, so I get to pick up the tab on this event."  
  
Jack looked at me. "We haven't decided on what type of wedding were going to have yet Jacob. It's up to Sam. She just has to tell me a date and the time she wants me to be there, and I'll be there with bells on."  
  
I started to giggle at the image of Jack with bells on.  
  
Dad cleared his throat and I looked back at him.  
  
"I'll go see if George's friend got back to him. I'll see you two love birds later."  
  
I put my head on his shoulder and started to rub his back.  
  
"So Sam, what type of wedding are we going to have? Your Dad say's you want a big ceremony. Like I said before, whatever you want is fine with me. You deserve the best, and if it's a big ceremony you want no problem."  
  
I told him about my pretend weddings I had with my childhood friends and the disaster that was prevented when I was going to marry Jonas.  
  
"Jack, I don't want a long engagement. I want to marry you right away. But the more my Dad talked, the more I want the church, the dress, the cake, and the honeymoon. I'm only doing this once, so I want to have those memories. I hope you don't mind."  
  
He cupped my face and said if that's what I wanted, then that's what we would have.  
  
"I want you to be happy, Sam. Also, I get to watch you walk up the aisle with Jacob. That will make it all worth it."  
  
He kissed me and took my hand in his.  
  
Dad and General Hammond came over and said that the General's friend had a cancellation at the chapel and reception hall, and that it would be available.  
  
"There's just one problem. It's in one month's time, and he won't have anything else available till nine months from now."  
  
I looked at Jack and then at Dad. "That's fine. It will take a bit of doing, but one month's time is enough to get all the arrangements together. General Hammond, I'm asking now for one week off before the wedding so we can get things done, and two weeks after the wedding for Jack and I for the honeymoon Jack's going to take me on."  
  
The General said he would call his friend back to reserve it, and my Dad followed him to find out how much the deposit would be, along with any other immediate expenses.  
  
"Sam, one month isn't much time. Are you sure?"  
  
"Leave the arrangements to me flyboy. Just make sure you're there."  
  
He saluted me. "Yes ma'am. I like it when you're bossy. Hey, don't you owe me a song or a kiss or..." Jack said.  
  
I stood up and bent down to kiss him, telling him I had to take care of some business and not to stray to far. Walking away, I could here him chuckle and turned around to make sure he was looking. He was staring at me and I winked at him. He covered his face with his hand and groaned.  
  
I walked up to the MC and asked if I could sing a song to my soon-to-be groom, and he said no problem. I told him the song tittle and he pulled it out.  
  
After the person on stage finished, the MC came on stage and introduced me. I walked on stage and the music started. I started to move towards Jack and stood right in front of him and sang.  
  
**_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  
The smile your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine?  
  
The smile your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
The smile your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
_**I could feel a tear rolling down my face, and Jack stood up and wiped it away for me. He smiled and took the microphone out of my hand and hugged me. I looked at him and could see he was fighting back tears. I reached up cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. He held me close and whispered in my ear that was a better song then his and that he wished he had sung that instead.  
  
I whispered that I just sang what was in my heart and I need him to know how much I loved him. I also said that the song he sang to me was my second favorite song of all time. He said he had one more he wanted to sing to me if I didn't mind. I looked at him and asked if he was going to make me cry again. He said no, that I should get a big laugh at this one. He kissed me and went off to see the MC.  
  
I sat next to Teal'c and Cassie. Teal'c asked where Jack had gone to and I said he was going to sing again. Teal'c said that was good, that he enjoyed Jack's voice more then Daniel Jackson's  
  
"He does a better job at singing then Daniel Jackson or even Colonel Carter. It will be good to hear him sing again."  
  
Cassie asked me what he was going to sing and I told her I had no idea. He didn't tell me, but he promised that I wouldn't cry.  
  
The MC came up on stage to announce that this was the last song of the night and that it was going out to the birthday girl from her fiancé.  
  
Jack came up to me and started to sing:  
  
**_Never been near a university,  
Never took a paper or a learned degree,  
And some of your friends think that's stupid of me,  
But it's nothing that I care about.  
  
Well I don't know how to tell the weight of the sun,  
And of mathematics well I want none,  
And I may be the mayor of simpleton,  
But I know one thing, And that's  
  
I love you.  
  
When their logic grows cold and all thinking gets done,  
You'll be warm in the arms of the mayor of simpleton.  
  
I can't have been there when brains were handed round  
(Please be upstanding for the mayor of simpleton),  
Or get past the cover of your books profound,  
(Please be upstanding for the mayor of simpleton),  
And some of your friends think it's really unsound,  
That you're ever seen talking to me.  
  
Well I don't know how to write a big hit song,  
And all crossword puzzles well I just shun,  
And I may be the mayor of simpleton,  
But I know one thing, And that's  
  
I love you.  
  
I'm not proud of the fact that I never learned much,  
Just feel I should say,  
What you get is all-real,  
I can't put on an act,  
It takes brains to do that anyway. (and anyway...)  
  
And I can't unravel riddles, problems and puns,  
How the home computer has me on the run,  
And I may be the mayor of simpleton,  
But I know one thing, And that's  
  
I love you (I love you).  
  
If depth of feeling is a currency,  
(please be upstanding for the mayor of simpleton),  
Then I'm the man who grew the money tree,  
(no chain of office and no hope of getting one).  
Some of your friends are too brainy to see,  
That they're paupers and that's how they'll stay.  
  
Well I don't know how many pounds make up a ton,  
Of all the Nobel prizes that I've never won,  
And I may be the mayor of simpleton,  
But I know one thing, And that's  
  
I love you.  
  
When all logic grows cold and all thinking gets done,  
You'll be warm in the arms of the mayor of simpleton.  
You'll be warm in the arms of the mayor of simpleton.  
You'll be warm in the arms of the mayor.  
(please be upstanding for the mayor of simpleton.)  
  
_**I heard him singing to me and I recalled I had heard him humming this song whenever I was in my lab talking to the other scientists when we were discussing different problems. He must have overheard them talking about us when they thought we weren't around. I remembered one asked the other what I saw in Jack. I was an intelligent woman and why would I want a man that had no understanding of my work and the importance of it to this program. He stated I could have any man on the base and I had picked him. I remember pulling this so called scientist to the side and explaining it to him in terms he'd understand, that the reason I was with Jack was that I didn't like to date scientists. I remember him chuckling and coming to my side and asking if I needed any help. I gave him a wink and said no thanks.  
  
I gave Jack a kiss and told him he wasn't dumb. Cassie agreed.  
  
"Uncle Jack, everyone knows it's all an act. We know your smarter then you let on. It's one of your defenses. But I liked the song you just sang. It was really cute, and you didn't make Sam cry."  
  
We said our goodbyes outside of the club and walked hand in hand to his truck. I looked up at the sky and saw the stars shining down on us.  
  
I had stopped and he turned to see what I was looking at.  
  
"It's such a nice night. How about we go to the roof, open up the champagne I have chilling, and star gaze? What do you say Mrs. Soon to be O'Neill.?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan Mr. O'Neill."  
  
We drove home with my head on his shoulder. We listened to the radio and as we did, a song came on and I started to sing the chorus to him  
  
**_ go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on).  
_**  
"So you long for my kiss," Jack asked.  
  
I smiled and said among other things. Jack kissed me and said he now had to find a song to top that one. I told him he couldn't and he asked me if that was a challenge. I told him that it was.  
  
"You're on sweetheart. I'm going to find a song to top this one and then what are you gonna do?"  
  
I looked at him and said I'd find another one to top that one. I told him that he couldn't win this contest, that I would prevail.  
  
We arrived at his house and went straight outside to the roof. I brought a pillow and blanket while Jack brought the champagne. We toasted our future and our happiness.  
  
We settled down onto the lounge chair and looked up to the sky. He held me close as I had my head on his chest.  
  
"Sam, remember earlier when you asked if this was a dream? Well, if it is don't wake me up. I am so happy that it almost feels wrong. This past year has been the best in my life, but I feel that it's too good to last. Like life is just waiting to throw me a curve. You know our lives have never been normal, but this last year, our luck has lasted. I guessed. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. Tell me I'm being paranoid, Sam."  
  
I hugged him and said maybe fate has finally smiled on all of us after all the bad that we've been through. I agreed with him that things had been going to perfect, and that we deserved to be happy, and maybe the score was finally evening out.  
  
He kissed me and said he was just being his old paranoid self. We talked about the wedding and how happy we both were that Janet and Daniel had finally gotten together. We continued to look at the stars, seeing if we could catch a glimpse of our future.  
  
Little did we know that our future and our lives were about to change.  
  
To Be Continued.


	4. to get me to you

Disclaimer in pt 1

title" to get me to you by Lilia Mc cann

other songs Can't help falling in love with you by Elvis Presley

Summary: Sam finally gets asked the big question.

Sequel to: "When you say nothing at all" .  
  
We had made love under the stars and had awoken in each other's arms.  
  
I was on Jack's chest and was snuggling close to keep the chill at bay. Jack started to stir and caressed her cheek. As he did this, I started to nuzzle his neck, forcing Jack to groan.  
  
"As much as I like waking up to you snuggling on my chest, my poor back is starting to protest. I'm not a young man anymore. These strange places you decide to seduce me are great, but not so great on my old body.  
  
I started to chuckle and said he wasn't protesting yesterday when he defied the laws of gravity with some of the moves he performed.  
  
Jack started to let his hands wander. "That was yesterday, but if you get up now, I can give you a repeat performance on a nice soft bed and see if the laws of gravity are the same indoors as they are outdoors."  
  
I kissed him and he kissed me back. We were in the middle of moving to get more comfortable when the phone rang. Jack groaned and I said it might be Janet.  
  
"I don't think we'll be hearing from them until noon. Let it ring. I was really enjoying you nuzzling that spot right under my ear."  
  
I bent over to pick up his t-shirt and I told him later. As I got up, he smacked my backside. I looked over my shoulder and told him he'd better behave or there'd be no round 2.  
  
I climbed down the ladder and reached the phone.  
  
"Hey Sam, its Cassie. Teal'c and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for breakfast. I've been trying to call Mom, but the machine keeps picking up. I'm going to give them one more hour and then I'm leaving a message that I will be there in 10 minutes. I want to go home and change."  
  
I started to laugh at what Cassie had said when Jack came behind me and put his arms around my waist and started to nuzzle my neck. I told Cassie she should give her mom a little more time and if she wanted to borrow anything out of my closet to go ahead. Jack's hand started to wander and he pulled the T-shirt up and started to tickle my ribs. I let out a small gasp.  
  
"Sam! What happened? Are you okay?" Cassie asked.  
  
I swatted Jack's hand away, but he persisted. I turned around and gave him a stern look. He mouthed to get off the phone, that I was neglecting the man of my dreams. I started to laugh and Cassie asked me what was going on.  
  
"Its your Uncle Jack, Cassie. He's upset because I'm not paying attention to him. Why don't we get together in say one hour at Ruby's Diner on 5th Street. I'll call your mom. She promised to help me out with the wedding. She doesn't know that it's going to take place in one month, so I'll make sure she understands. See you then."  
  
Jack looked at me after I hung up the phone. "One hour! I plan to make love to you longer then that. Get squirt back on the phone and tell her we'll meet her for dinner. I want to make sure my bride-to-be is satisfied with the goods she's getting."  
  
I smacked his chest and told him that I was more then satisfied with the goods and that we had plenty of time to test his theory of gravity. I dialed Janet's and after the third ring, the machine picked up, asking me to leave a message at the tone.  
  
I waited for the tone and started to leave a message. "Janet, my maid of honor, this is Sam. I was wondering if I could convince you two to come up for air? Can you please call me? I need to start planning my wedding. It's to take place in one month's time. The General pulled some strings and got us the chapel in the hills and the reception hall. So I'm going to need you..."  
  
I heard someone pick up the phone. "Sam, one month's time! Are you crazy! There's no way we can plan a wedding in one month's time. Daniel, stop nuzzling my neck. Sam, are you still there? Like I said, it's next to impossible to do that."  
  
I could hear her telling Daniel to stop again and then a low groan and giggling. I motioned for Jack to come over to hear and we listened together with smiles on our faces. We heard another groan and moan. Jack looked at me and grabbed the phone. "Okay you two. We'll be at Ruby's in one hour. If I can't have any fun anymore, than neither can you two. So be there in one hour or be sorry."  
  
I started to laugh and he just rolled his eyes. I teased him that we were worse then them at the beginning of our relationship. We didn't leave the house for 3 days straight and I reminded him how Daniel had broken into my place, frantic with worry since I had not returned any of his calls and neither had he.  
  
Jack started to laugh. "Do you remember the look on Daniel's and Teal'c's face when they broke into my place and found us asleep on the couch with little left to the imagination. I thought Daniel was going to have a heart attack."  
  
I nodded. "We should be sympathetic to them since this was there first time. It's great to find out the person you've wanted all along feels the same way about you."  
  
He pulled me into his arms and said I was a romantic sap, and that was one of the reasons he loved me. I smiled back at him and said that flattery will get him everywhere with me, but now wasn't the time. We had to get ready and meet Janet, Daniel, Cassie and Teal'c. Jack rolled his eyes and pouted. He said alright but to save time, we had to shower together.  
  
We arrived 10 minutes late. Cassie and Teal'c had gotten a table outside and we sat next to each other. Cassie was looking at her watch asked me if I had reached her mother. I told her yes, that she finally answered the phone when I told her that I had one month to plan the wedding. Cassie laughed and said maybe she should camp out at my house for a while.  
  
"What do you think Sam? I think it's great that they've gotten together, but if they start to act like teenagers when my friends are around, it might be a little weird. "  
  
Jack started to laugh and said that she shouldn't be surprise if Daniel didn't move in. He then asked her how she felt about Uncle Daniel being Dad?  
  
Cassie stopped and looked at Jack. "Do you think it's possible, Uncle Jack? That would be so cool! I'd have my own tutor for French at home. I didn't think that far ahead. Sam, what did Mom say to you when you talked to her?"  
  
I was speechless. I hadn't thought that far ahead either. That would be so great if Janet and Daniel would make this a permanent thing.  
  
I told her that I was about to leave a message about that part, but when I got to the part about the wedding taking place in one month's time, she answered and said that there was no way we could put together a wedding in one month's time.  
  
Cassie rolled her eyes and said this from a woman who organized a school picnic in less then two days. She told me not to worry. She then reminded me that when her mom put her mind to a task it was as good as done. I was happy to hear that. I was having second thoughts about us being able to get everything done. I then asked Cassie to be a bridesmaid. She squealed with delight and said yes.  
  
"We should go dress shopping today Sam. But you can't go, Uncle Jack. It's bad luck, so you're going to have to give up Sam for the rest of the afternoon as soon as my mom gets here. That's if she gets here."  
  
With that said, Janet and Daniel appeared. "We're here, were here," Janet said breathlessly. "Sorry we're late. We had to stop by Daniel's so he could change. So what's this nonsense that I heard about us planning a wedding in one month's time? Sam, you don't even have a dress and that's going to take time. It's got to be the perfect dress and this wedding has got to be perfect."  
  
Daniel and Jack started to talk with Teal'c as Cassie and I just stared at Janet.  
  
Janet looked at us. "Is there something hanging from my nose?"  
  
Cassie cleared her throat. "Ah Mom, isn't it a little hot to be wearing a turtleneck? Unless there's a reason for the turtleneck? Did someone get carried away?"  
  
I nearly spitted up my water and started to choke. Jack started to pat me on the back and ask me if I was okay. He saw that Janet had turned a lovely shade of red and spotted the playful grin on Cassie's face and asked what was going on.  
  
I told him to never mind to go on and talk to Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
I smacked Cassie on the arm and told her not to do that again. We both turned to Janet who I knew wished we'd forgotten what Cassie had asked. I broke the silence. "Okay, spill the beans Janet."  
  
Janet looked down and started to explain that they had gotten carried away last night and to just use our imaginations. I looked at Janet and she was still blushing. Janet grabbed Cassie's hand and told her to behave, that she was still her mother and she shouldn't be putting her on the spot like that.  
  
Cassie hugged her mom and gave her a kiss. "Ah Mom, you know I love you and just want you to be happy. Daniel is a great guy and you both deserve each other. I was just teasing."  
  
Janet hugged her back and said that the three of them were going to talk tonight. "Daniel wants to make sure you're comfortable with the situation. I told him you'd be thrilled, but you know Daniel. He has to research all possibilities on how you might react to all of this."  
  
Cassie put her hands up. "I hope that doesn't include the steamy details of yesterday."  
  
We had ordered our food and Janet, Cassie and I were talking about colors for their dresses and the style that would benefit everyone when Jack's phone rang. He answered and it was General Hammond. His friend wanted us to go to the chapel today so we could start making the arrangements. We could also see the ballroom for the reception. He got the details and said we'd be there around four o'clock. Checking my watch, it was almost noon.  
  
I asked Janet and Cassie to come along so they could give me their input. Jack asked Teal'c and Daniel to come along also since they'd be the best man and groomsman. Teal'c asked what was required of him in this ceremony. Jack said he'd explain everything. We decided to split up and meet back at Jack's at three o'clock so we could all go together. Janet, Cassie and I were going to the bridal shop in town to see what they had available. Janet went to stand next to Daniel and they seem to be in there own world. Daniel took her hand and kissed it and started to whisper something in her ear.  
  
I was staring when I felt arms encircle me as Jack started nuzzling on my neck. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side. I sighed with a smile on my face. "Whoever you are, you'd better hurry up before my fiancee comes to find me."  
  
Jack snorted. I started to giggle as I turned around and put my arms around his waist and reached up to kiss him. He responded and deepened the kiss. I could hear someone clearing their throat. We both turned around and saw Janet and Daniel rolling their eyes.  
  
Janet started to usher us to her car and told the guys we'd met them at Jack's at three o'clock. I was walking along with Cassie and Janet when Jack called out and said he had something important to tell me. I walked back and he came close to my ear so no one would hear and started to sing:  
  
**_"Wise men say only fools rush in and I can't help falling in love with you."  
_**  
I was stunned that he'd remembered the bet we'd made about the perfect song. He started to hum the rest and kissed me. "Gotcha. You thought I'd forgotten, huh? I think that's a pretty appropriate song."  
  
He turned me around and walked me to Janet's car. When we got there, he opened the door and told Janet and Cassie to keep an eye on me. I looked at him and smiled. Before he left, I told him we weren't through, that I'd fine a better song. He chuckled and said good luck and said he loved me before we pulled away.  
  
Cassie and Janet started to ask questions before we turned the first corner. I sighed and told them about our little song contest and how we were going to out do the other in finding the best love song for one another.  
  
"That's so sweet Sam. I never knew Jack was such a romantic at heart. When he told mom and I how he was going to propose to you, I thought it was just a fluke, but there are obviously things about him that we don't know about. Your so lucky, Sam. I want someone just like Jack to marry," Cassie said.  
  
I started to laugh and said when he was made they broke the mold. Janet just laughed. "Thank God! Two Jack O'Neill's in this world would be too much."  
  
We arrived at the bridal shop and went in and started to look around. A woman came over to us and introduced herself as Ruth Nielsen, the owner of the shop. She asked if there was anything she could help us with. Janet told her that I was getting married and we were looking for the perfect dress to stun the groom with.  
  
She laughed and said that was the same thing every bride came in looking for. I pointed out the racks of dress all around the shop and all the catalogs on the desk. I asked her how I was suppose to know which one was for me.  
  
"Trust me dear. I've been doing this for 25 years and when you find your dress, you will know. When you look in the mirror and see how it fits and the way everyone turns around and stop what there doing to look at you, you'll know," Ruth said.  
  
I smiled at her and she asked what kind of dress I had in mind. I told her I had no idea. Janet chimed in that yesterday was my birthday and the groom had asked me to marry him at my party. She also informed her that the wedding was to take place in a month . Ruth said that was not much time and had to check if they would have enough time to order and alter the dress that I would choose. I looked defeated and sat down. Cassie came over to me and put her arm around my shoulder.  
  
Janet pulled Ruth aside and was whispering to her. Jack wouldn't care if I came down the aisle in my BDU's. I started to get up and asked Cassie to tell her mom that I would wait for them outside. Ruth and Janet stopped talking and Ruth looked very determined. She informed me that I had a dress to pick out and even if she had to hound her distributors or make it herself, I was going to have the dress of my dreams on my wedding day.  
  
I stood in awe as Ruth walked away and started barking orders to her staff. I turned to Janet and asked what had she told her. Janet shrugged and said that she gave Ruth the short version of our story as CO and 2IC, and how love conquered all.  
  
"It turns out that Ruth's husband was in the military. She has a soft spot for officers and when I told her your story, she was touched. Sam, you're going to have the wedding of your dreams. You deserve it. I think life owes you both this one special day. I promise to do everything in my power to help out in anyway to see that it happens."  
  
I hugged Janet and thanked her. I was so blown away with what she had just done and said that I had no words to explain what I felt.  
  
Cassie was in tears and came over and gave us a hug. Ruth appeared with a rack of dresses and told us that there would be time for tears later and that we had a dress to find.  
  
I pulled away and Ruth led me to the dressing room and handed me the first of many gowns to try on. It was becoming a hopeless cause each dress was beautiful in its own way, but not exactly what I wanted. I would model in front of the mirror and Cassie, Janet and Ruth would look and give their opinion. For each one, Ruth would nod her head no and help me back to the dressing room. I was losing hope and we were running out of time. Ruth said that she would stay open late for us and we could come back after we were done up at the chapel. She also said we must have friends in high places to actually get the facility in such short notice. I explained how General Hammond was friends with the owner and that he had just happened to have a cancellation.  
  
I tried on the last dress on the rack. It was a beautiful white satin gown with a fitted bodice and beaded with pearls and trimmed in a delicate lace. It had long sheer sleeves with a full gown that billowed out from my waist. The skirt was also beaded in an intricate pattern that went down to the hemline and outlined it. It had a cathedral train and fitted me perfectly. The neckline had a V-shape curve that accented my neck. I stood staring at the mirror and smiled. I turned around and asked Ruth to help me button up the back. I walked out of the dressing room and stood in front of Janet and Cassie. They were both speechless. I turned to look at myself again in the mirror and saw that everyone had stopped what they were doing. Ruth came up behind me and put on a simple veil trimmed in satin. I saw Janet with tears in her eyes and Cassie smiling.  
  
"Dear, I think we've found your dress. You look absolutely stunning. I don't think you have to search anymore," Ruth said. She started to take measurements and write down all the information.  
  
While she was doing this, everyone in the shop agreed that the dress was perfect for me. I was still staring at myself and tried to imagine what Jack's reaction would be. Janet came up to me and put her arm around my shoulder. "You're going to give the poor man a stroke when he sees you in this dress. I better make sure I have a medic near by."  
  
I laughed and hugged her back and asked if she and Cassie had made up there mind on a dress for themselves. She said they had agreed on either lavender or a dusty rose. I said I was okay with whatever they wanted. Janet looked at her watch and said that we had better get going before Jack and Daniel start to worry.  
  
I went to change out of my gown and was smiling when my cell phone started to ring. I answered and it was Jack, asking if I had found my dress. I told him yes and that he had caught me changing so if I could call him back. He responded with a smirk in his voice. 'So your naked right now? Do you need any help? We're just down the street. I will be more then happy to assist you in changing."  
  
I asked why he was down the street and he said they were getting their tuxedos and he just need to know what colors I'd chosen. I told him and asked him not to come to the shop, that I didn't want him to see the gown until the wedding day. He said okay and to meet them at the ice cream shop and he'd spring for a double whatever for me. I laughed and said that I couldn't have any or I'd never fit in the dress. I hung up the phone, changed and went to find Janet and Cassie.  
  
We were ready to leave when I went up to Ruth and hugged her, thanking her for all the help. She said she was happy to help and that she would have the dress ordered and back in two weeks. She would call me for the fittings and if I had any questions, to please call her.  
  
We left the shop. Cassie was talking and Janet was laughing, as I was lost in thought. We arrived at the ice cream shop and Cassie ran up to Teal'c and Jack while Janet went over to Daniel and gave him a kiss on the lips. Jack stepped away and came up to me and asked if I was okay. I asked him why and he said that I had the 'I've got a secret look". I laughed and said I did and I couldn't wait until I showed him what it was.  
  
He hugged me and said that he was happy I had found my dress, but that we had better get a move on it, or we'd never make it to the chapel in time. Daniel and Janet both groaned and Jack gave them a look while rolling his eyes.  
  
I giggled and Jack took my hand while he held his cone in the other and walked outside. Janet said that she, Daniel and Cassie would go in her car and that Teal'c could go with us.  
  
We were on our way and as I was leaning against Jack's shoulder while he drove, a song popped into my head.  
  
I smiled and looked up at Jack. I straighten up and got close to his ear and started to sing.  
  
**_Well, I still can remember times when the night seemed to surround me  
I was sure the sun would never shine on me,  
And I, I thought it my destiny to walk this world alone  
But now you're hear with me Now your hear with me  
  
And I don't regret the rain or the nights I felt the pain  
Or the tears I had to cry some of those times along the way  
Every road I had to take every time my heart would break  
It was just something that I had to get through  
  
To get me to you  
To get me to you  
  
Well, I still can recall the days when I had no love around me  
Makes me glad for everyday I have with you  
And I, I look in your eyes and know I'm right where I belong  
And I belong with you Always belong with you.  
  
And I don't regret the rain or the nights I felt the pain  
Or the tears I had to cry some of those times along the way  
Every road I had to take every time my heart would break  
It was just something that I had to get through  
  
To get me to you  
To get me to you  
  
And if I could I wouldn't change a thing wouldn't change a thing baby  
  
Because your love was waiting there for me Waiting for me baby  
  
And I don't regret the rain or the nights I felt the pain  
Or the tears I had to cry some of those times along the way  
Every road I had to take every time my heart would break  
It was just something that I had to get through  
  
To get me to you  
To get me to you  
  
_**Jack leaned his head down on top of mine and let out a sigh. He said that was a beautiful song but he'd think of another one. I smiled and he kissed me on the side of my cheek. He took my hand and interlaced it with his. Kissing it, he asked how he had gotten so lucky to have me in his life. I just shrugged my shoulders and said that I was just as lucky.  
  
Teal'c said that I had a beautiful voice and that I should sing more often. He also said that Jack had a wonderful voice and hoped our future children would be blessed with this skill.  
  
Jack turned to Teal'c and then looked at me.  
  
"Children. That has a nice ring to it," Jack said and hugged me close. He started to whisper in my ear that we should start working towards that goal tonight. I chuckled and said he was on.  
  
I told Teal'c thanks. I explained that being around Jack just made me want to sing. He raised an eyebrow. "Indeed."  
  
We drove the rest of the way like that. I started to nod off and I felt him let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled closer and started to dream of what the future could bring for us.


	5. have you ever really loved a woman

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Title Have you every really loved a woman song by Brian Adams  
other songs used: After All by Peter Cetera

sequel to To get me to you

I slept most of the way to the chapel, but Jack woke me before we got there. As I had slept, I dreamt of what Teal'c had said about children before I nodded off. Our children! Wow, what a thought. We never really discussed children, but I think Jack is open to the idea. I know he'd be a great father and certainly deserved to have another chance at being one. Ever since the Jolinar incident, I was told that it would be difficult for me to conceive. It was something I had accepted long ago, but now this changed everything. I'd have to talk to Janet and see what our chances really were at conceiving naturally. It was amazing how my life had changed within 2 days. I celebrated a birthday, was proposed to, was getting married within a month, and now I was thinking of having children with Jack. Life could change so quickly.  
  
We arrived at The Chapel in the Hills and were surprised to see Dad and General Hammond there. I gave Dad a big hug and kiss and asked what he was doing there. Dad explained that he wanted to come along to see where his baby girl was going to get married. General Hammond said he decided to come along so that he could visit with his friend. We all walked to the office and were greeted by the owner, Steven Mathews. He explained that a wedding was taking place in 2 hours, but we had time to roam the grounds to get the feel of the place before that ceremony started.  
  
We started to discuss the wedding. The day that was available was Saturday, April 30th. Mr. Mathews asked what type of wedding we wanted to have. I looked at Jack and told him that we had just gotten engaged yesterday and that we hadn't really discussed what type of wedding we wanted. He understood and promptly proceeded to call the wedding coordinator to the office. He said that she would be able to show us the grounds and the chapel and help us with ideas for our special day. They had a variety of packages, but he told us that he recommended the sunset wedding package.  
  
"Ms. Carraway is great. She'll get a feel for what you want and will be able to help you select what suits you both.. She can give you a tour of the Chapel and the ballroom before the wedding party arrives. They have actually chosen the sunset package. The view of the sunset is incredible from the chapel. The back wall of the chapel is made of stain glass. It is one of my most popular packages. With you coming at this time, you will be able to get a first-hand look at what I'm talking about. George here has given me a brief background on your relationship. I'm a sucker for a happy ending."  
  
I looked at Dad and he smiled and told Mr. Mathews that money was no object. He wanted the best for me, and he didn't care about the cost.  
  
"She's only doing this once, so I know it will be worth every penny. Right Jack? She's only doing this once?"  
  
"She better only be doing this once," Jack said a little too quickly.  
  
We laughed and he grabbed my hand and gave me a kiss. A woman appeared at the door and Mr. Mathews introduced us to the wedding planner, Julia Caraway. She had been planning weddings for 10 years. She asked if everyone wanted to come along for the tour. Everyone chimed in yes except for General Hammond, who opted to stay with his friend.  
  
As soon as we walked back outside, we were stunned at how beautiful the grounds were. Daniel said he imagined this was what the Garden of Eden must have looked like. Flowers were growing all around and the grass was lush and green. Janet and Cassie had walked over to where there were beds of roses and that had been intertwined in a gazebo. They were in awe of how beautiful and romantic the setting was and wanted to explore more of the grounds. Teal'c had made a comment that it reminded him of a special place that he and his wife had visited before the birth of Ryac. He said that being here brought back those wonderful memories.  
  
I could hear water running. I looked around till I saw a small creek with a bridge crossing over it. Jack came up behind me and put his arms around me.  
  
He whispered that it looked like the dozens of planets that we had visited. "Trees, Trees and...did I mention trees? I'm just waiting for us to run into some ruins for Danny, and for you to pull out your soil sample kit."  
  
I laughed and told him the place was spectacular and that we should give the General lots of thanks when we met up with him again. Dad motioned for us to come with him. We left Cassie, Janet, Daniel and Teal'c to explore the grounds, but I asked Janet to stay close by. I knew that I might need her help. She said no problem and that she'd be by the chapel and would meet us there in a little while.  
  
Dad asked if I had wanted an outdoor wedding. I told him that it would be nice, but I had to see what Jack wanted. He then asked if I had gotten anything else accomplished for the wedding since we were short on time. I informed him that I had found my dress. I pulled him away from Jack and described it to him. He smiled and said he couldn't wait to see me in it. I kissed him on the cheek and told him that I would take him to one of my fittings if he was on Earth.  
  
Jack asked what we were conspiring about and dad said he was trying to talk me out of getting married. He told him that he had a nice guy back on the base for me.  
  
"I'm sorry Jacob," Jack replied, "but this lady is off the market. Why don't you try and find someone for Anise or Siler since you seem to be playing matchmaker."  
  
Julia then told us that if we were interested in an outdoor affair, she would show us a few places it could be held. She showed us the gazebo by the creek and suggested that for a small intimate ceremony. She then brought us to a clearing by a beautiful pond with lilly pads wearing bright pink blossoms floating on top of the water. She suggested this site because of the backdrop of the mountains and the wonderful shade that the huge oak tree provided. Jack asked if there were any fish in the pond and if I would mind if he fished while the ceremony was being performed. I shook my head and pretended to be mad at him. He raised his arms in protest and said he was only kidding.  
  
"An outdoor wedding would be ideal for this time of month," Julia informed us. "The last outdoor spot that I can show you is on Blush Hill. Blush hill overlooks the valley below and the spot has a huge tree on it. The tree has these beautiful blush-colored flowers on it, and that's why we call it Blush Hill. It's really a beautiful setting."  
  
Jack said that Mr. Mathews suggested a wedding at sunset and Julia smiled.  
  
"He must really like you guys. He doesn't usually let us plan weddings so late in the evening. He only lets us plan a few of these a year, and that's with at least a one year's notice. You'll see what I mean when we get to the chapel."  
  
I asked who was getting married today at sunset, and she said that it was two staff members of the church. Mr. Mathews was picking up the tab for them as well. They had met at work and fell in love.  
  
"They were going to have a simple ceremony at city hall until he found out about it and offered to pay for everything. He treats us all like family here, so they jumped at the chance to get married in the Chapel. As you can see, this is a very special place. The views are spectacular, the grounds are breathtaking, and wait till you see the Chapel. It makes you feel like you're in the middle of nowhere. If I had a choice on wedding packages, I would choose the sunset package."  
  
I was getting excited and asked if we could go see the chapel. She nodded led us that way. We met up with Daniel, Janet, Cassie and Teal'c. Cassie came running up to me and said that this place was the most romantic place she'd ever seen to have a wedding at. There were gazebos with flowers and a horse drawn carriage with two white horses.  
  
"You've got to see the horses Sam. And the carriage! You've got to get the carriage to bring you up to the chapel. It would be so romantic," Cassie said.  
  
I told her we'd see them later. Julia unlocked the door and led us into the chapel.  
  
The chapel was on the edge of the mountain, and you could see the valley below. The view could be seen from everywhere in the chapel. The sun was starting to set and the rays of light bounced off the stain glass in different angles, giving the altar an almost surreal effect. The Chapel had cathedral ceilings with cherry wood beams that gave it a rustic feel. The pews were set up in a v shape that gave the chapel a more cozy effect. The Chapel was decorated with roses, lilies, and other types of flowers that gave the most exotic scent. Each pew had a bouquet of flowers with white satin and tulle tied around the ends. There were candleholders with all sizes and types of candles behind the altar. Julia explained that the candles would be lit and as the sun set behind the chapel. They would illuminate the chapel, giving it an intimate setting. She also explained that there were candles all around the chapel, and there would be candles illuminating the aisle, but those were still being set up.  
  
Julia also told us that everyone in the attendance would be given a candle to light at the end of the ceremony so when we walked out of the church, we would have the light of everyone's love to guide us.  
  
I thought that was a beautiful way to have all our friends and family participate in this special day. Jack took my hand and I looked at him with a smile and tears in my eyes.  
  
"Julia, I think we'll be doing the sunset package. Isn't that right honey?" Jack said, smiling at me.  
  
I nodded yes and he wiped away a tear from my face. Cassie said that this was going to be the most romantic wedding she'd ever been too. Janet was wiping tears away from her face as well, and Daniel wrapped an arm around her. Dad cleared his throat and I turned to him. He was smiling and said that we had chosen wisely and that he couldn't wait to walk me down the aisle.  
  
Julia looked at her watch and said we didn't have much time left before the wedding started, but did have time to check out the ballroom.  
  
"Like I said, the chapel is beautiful. This is a great package and all your friends and family get to participate. The ballroom is already decorated, and we could do the same style for you unless you had something different in mind. Have you decided on a photographer or a florist yet?"  
  
I nodded no and she touched my arm and said to leave it all up to her.  
All I would had to do was tell her what I wanted and she would do all the work.  
  
"That's what I'm paid to do Sam, so don't worry yourself with any of the details. Now what about the dress," Juila inquired.  
  
I told her that I had found my dress that afternoon in town at Ruth's shop. She smiled and said that Ruth had the most beautiful gowns.  
  
We arrived at the ballroom and were again amazed at the beauty and the elegance in front of us.  
  
The room had tables and a dance floor in the middle. A large table was situated in front of a huge window with a backdrop of the mountains. I let go of Jack's hand and started to roam around. The tables were all set for the reception. The middle of each table held a hurricane lamp with a white candle inside. All around the base o it were smaller rose-shaped candles that were floating in water. Rose petals were strewn on top of the table to contrast the white tablecloth. A huge chandelier hung in the middle of the room, and white silk and pink tulle had been tied to the middle of it, and had been hung in each corner of the room, making it seem as if the room was actually enclosed by a gigantic tent.  
  
Janet came up to me. "This is so romantic, Sam. If I was getting married, this is where I'd want to have it. I looked at her and then at Daniel who was standing behind her with a smile on his face. "You might not have to wait to long Janet." I motioned to look behind her and she turned around and smiled at Daniel, who held out his hand and whisked her away. Cassie was excited and ran over to Jack and gave him a big hug and said she couldn't wait until April 30th.  
  
Dad smiled and came over to me, letting me know that he loved this place. I nodded in agreement and he kissed my cheek and went over to talk to Julia on what needed to be done and how much of a deposit needed to be put down.  
  
I looked around some more and could see the servers starting to get ready. The D.J. was starting to set up on the stage. I turned around and found that everyone had left me behind. I walked to the middle of the dance floor to get a better view of the main table when the music started to play.  
  
It was a familiar song, but I couldn't place the title. I closed my eyes and felt someone come up behind me. I smiled, picking up the familiar after- shave scent that I knew so well. Jack placed his hands on my hips and leaned down to my ear. "May I have this dance?"  
  
I turned around and went into his arms. He held me close and began to sing along with the music:  
  
**_To really love a woman  
  
To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside  
  
Hear every thought - see every dream  
  
N' give her wings - when she wants to fly  
  
Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
  
You'll know ya really love a woman  
  
When you love a woman you tell her  
  
That she's really wanted  
  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her  
  
That it's gonna last forever  
  
So tell me have you ever really  
  
- really really ever loved a woman?  
  
To really love a woman  
  
Let her hold you -  
  
Til ya know how she needs to be touched  
  
You've gotta breathe her - really taste her  
  
Til you can feel her in your blood  
  
N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
  
You'll know ya really love a woman  
  
When you love a woman  
  
You tell her that she's really wanted  
  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her  
  
That you'll always be together  
  
So tell me have you ever really -  
  
Really really ever loved a woman?  
  
You got to give her some faith - hold her tight  
  
A little tenderness - gotta treat her right  
  
She will be there for you, takin' good care of you  
  
Ya really gotta love your woman...  
  
Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
  
Ya know ya really love a woman  
  
When you love a woman you tell her  
  
That she's really wanted  
  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her  
  
That it's gonna last forever  
  
So tell me have you ever really  
  
- really really ever loved a woman?  
  
Just tell me have you ever really,  
  
Really, really, ever loved a woman?  
  
Just tell me have you ever really,  
  
Really, really, ever loved a woman_**  
  
I was so moved by the lyrics in the song that Jack had just sung to me. God, how I loved this man and the way he makes me feel.  
  
"Jack, that was beautiful song. I love this side of you. But how did you get the D.J. to play it?" I asked.  
  
Jack shrugged his shoulders and told me. He had gone up to the D.J., whose name was Shawn, and asked if he had the song in his collection. He told him if he would play it right now for him he, would hire him for our wedding. Shawn ask what day were we getting married and checked his calendar and said he was available and that he would be more then happy to play the song for him.  
  
"So, I killed two birds with one stone. I'm one up on you for our little contest," Jack said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Don't think you've won mister. I still have some songs up my sleeve. We're just getting started," I said with a smile.  
  
"I know, Sam, but I'll always find a better one. Come on! Just give up. You know I'm going to win this. It's the O'Neill stubbornness at it's best, and I won't give up."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him and started to giggle. He took me by the hand and introduced me to Shawn. He said he was glad to help Jack out with his little dance and said that if there were any other songs that we wanted to play at our wedding to let him know. He suggested we go through his list of all the songs in his library and pick out our favorites. He took our phone numbers and gave us his card and said he need to get back to setting up, but would call us later to get together and go over what we wanted.  
  
We walked out of the ballroom and informed Julia that we had hired Shawn. She said that he was a great choice and that she was going to suggest him to us anyway since he did most of the weddings for her.  
  
"We still have to get a photographer, caterer, invitations, and a florist. For the photographer, I would suggest Rudolfo, except I know he's already booked for your date."  
  
I looked at Jack and he squeezed my hand. Reassuring me we'd find someone, even if it was Daniel with a camera. I laughed out loud and everyone turned to see what was so funny. I waved them on ahead and they said they'd meet us back at the office.  
  
We stopped at the gazebo and I put my arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him. Then I saw a flash and we both turned around to see who it was.  
  
Julia was standing next to a man with a camera. She introduced him as Rudolfo's assistant, Richie. She raved that he took great photos and even though he was still new to the business, he was good and available for our date. Richie said he hoped we didn't mind him taking our picture, but he said we looked perfect in the gazebo and even offered to get us a copy of the photo. We looked at each other, smiled and told him he was hired. Julia was please and Richie gave us his card and said to contact him tomorrow so we could get together on what shots we wanted taken. Jack asked if he could beg for a favor and Richie said sure. Jack wanted a picture of everyone that was with us since they were all in the wedding party. I kissed him and said I knew there was a reason I was going to marry him. He said he thought it was only for his boyish good looks. I laughed as we called everyone over to the gazebo to take the picture. After the photo, we went back to the office. Janet said that since we had everything under control, they were going to get going since she had to be at the SGC early tomorrow. Teal'c went along with them for a ride back to the SGC.  
  
We finished the paperwork and Dad suggested we go to dinner with him and General Hammond. I asked if we could sneak into the chapel to get the full effect of the ceremony. Mr. Mathews said okay and led us there.  
  
The whole chapel was illuminated in candlelight and it did give it a more intimate setting. Everyone in attendance had a candle and it was very beautiful. I started to tear up and Jack grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. We snuck out before the ceremony was over. Arriving at our cars, Dad bowed his head to let Selmak speak.  
  
"Samantha, Colonel. I am so happy for both of you. Your father is speechless. He loves you very much. I hope you both share the same love that he shared with your mother, Samantha. That is one of his strongest emotions and I feel honored to share it with him"  
  
I smiled and said thank you. Then my dad was back and he looked into my eyes and pulled me into a hug. He said that he was so happy for us and that seeing the ceremony just now made him realize that his little girl was all grown up and that he was losing her.  
  
I started to cry and said he wasn't losing me, but that he was gaining Jack. He pulled away from me. "You're supposed to make me feel better, Sammie, not worse."  
  
Jack protested and said he was hurt. I started to laugh and shook my head. I let go of my dad and went over to Jack.  
  
We told Dad and the General we'd meet them at O'Malley's and we got into Jack's car and head back to town. I had my head against his shoulder and told him that the ceremony we had seen was beautiful and I couldn't wait till it was our turn. Jack said the ceremony was okay, but ours would be beautiful since I would be the bride. I started to chuckle and leaned in to nuzzle his neck. He reminded me that we were having dinner with my dad and the General and he wanted to be able to walk into the restaurant. He said we'd have plenty of time tonight.  
  
I started to fiddle with the radio and came across one of my favorite songs. When the chorus came up, I started to sing along.  
  
**_After All the stops and starts,  
  
We keep coming back to these two hearts,  
  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
  
After All that we've been through,  
  
It all comes down to me and you.  
  
I guess it's meant to be,  
  
Forever you and me, After All.  
_**  
Jack turned to me and smiled. "Good one, but I'll find a better one. The night's still young."  
  
I kissed him again. We arrived at the restaurant and had dinner with Dad and the General. Jack was talking to General Hammond and I was lost in thought. Dad asked what I was thinking about, and I told him about our little song contest. He shook his head and said that we had enough to worry about without doing that. We decided to leave Dad and the General alone to talk. I told Dad I'd see him tomorrow before he had to go back and he gave me a hug and kiss.  
  
Driving home, I was going over the list of vendors Julia had given me and asked Jack if he wanted to come along with me while I went to each vendor. He said if I wanted him to he would, but he really didn't want to.  
  
"Alright. I won't drag you to them, Jack. But remember, it's your wedding too."  
  
He smiled and took my hand and gave me a soft kiss, muttering that he would make it up to me. He said he loved me and that he was going to show me how much tonight.  
  
"I'm gonna have to do it inside, though. I think we gave the neighbor's enough to talk about yesterday."  
  
I started to giggle and said fine. We got home and walked hand in hand into the house. I told him that this was really going to happen and we were going to be man and wife.  
  
Jack stopped and pulled up my chin. "I'm gonna make you happy everyday of your life or my name isn't Jack O'Neill."  
  
I reached up and pulled him down and kissed him. We never even made it to the bedroom. What I wasn't thinking about that night was that life could be cruel, but we were about to find out how cruel it could be.


	6. just you and I

Disclaimer in pt 1

Title: "Just you and I"

Song by Eddie Rabbit & Crystal Gale other songs: Have I told you lately that I love you by Rod Stewart and Inseperable by Roy Orbison

Sequel to: Have you every really loved a woman

Two weeks passed in a blur with trying to get everything ready for the big day. I wondered why no one had told me how hectic it was to plan a wedding. They tell you that it's suppose to be the best part of getting married, but to me, it's been nothing but headaches and a pain in the you know what. I should have asked for the whole month off. With work piling up and me trying to meet deadlines, I was burning the candle at both ends. I had to get the Tok'ra's new home base situated with the new computer- dialing device I created for them since their DHD had been damaged in the move. They said it was only temporary until they could locate a new one. I had my duties as CO of SG-1 and my side projects in the lab waiting for my attention. I still went off-world, Jack included, when he wasn't being sent to Washington to get funding for the new beta site. He hated to see me go off world with out him, but I told him to stop worrying. I reminded him that Daniel and Teal'c would be with me, so what could go wrong. He then proceeded to name every disaster Daniel had created or had been apart of just by his curiosity. We were being pulled in all directions and had found little time for ourselves. I was looking forward to the weeks we had been granted off to get everything done and to go away together.  
  
The wedding preparations weren't going as planned. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn the gods were against us getting married. I was lucky to have Janet. While Jack wasn't around, she would hold my hand and help me stay calm when my dress came back two sizes to big and when the florist insisted I had ordered daisies instead of roses. If I had had a Zat, I swear the man would have ceased to exist. Then to top off all of the other disasters, the bakery that was supposed to make our fabulous cake burn down to the ground.  
  
Julia was a godsend. She helped us navigate through every crisis and never broke a sweat. She resolved the problem with the florist by off threatening to not send him any more happy couples if he couldn't make me happy. She had also teamed up with Ruth on handling the dress problem, finding out the dressmaker had made the error and then got them to send the right size all the way from Italy via overnight mail. Julia was trying to get another bakery to make our wedding cake, saying they owed her a favor. I was so appreciative of her help that I came to depend on her more and more.  
  
Julia said that we were squeezing 12 months of planning into three weeks and things were bound to happen. I smiled and tried to remain positive, but Julia doesn't understand the luck Jack and I have had in our lives. I told her many times that Murphy's Law had nothing on us. I remember her chuckling about it and said that it was just my nerves talking and that everything would turn out wonderfully. She guaranteed it.  
  
Jack would steer clear of me when I would go into one of my fits of "wedding rage" as he started to call it. He was patient with me and had been there for me through all of these crises. When I had gotten the news about my dress, he told me it was okay, and that I could wear my dress blues. I glared at him and he backed off. When I talked to him about the florist and had asked him to bring home a Zat gun, he chuckled and said that daisies would be okay with him. But the last straw was when the bakery burnt down.  
  
Julia and Janet had come over to discuss our options for a new bakery. I was on the verge of tears and Jack came up to me and told me that he didn't want to see me get so upset and wouldn't it be better just to go to the justice of the peace and to get this over with.  
  
I could not believe he had just said that to me. I told him that I was doing all of this for him that I wanted everything to be perfect. I then told him that he should be more supportive, and if he thought it was such a bother, then maybe we shouldn't get married since we both didn't seem to agree that our wedding should be special.  
  
The bad part about me unloading my wedding rage on Jack was that it was in front of Julia and Janet, and I knew before I had finished my rant that I had hurt his feelings. Jack excused himself and went outside.  
  
I closed my eyes. "Oh god! When did I turn into such a witch? Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" I moaned. I went to see if I could undo any of the damage I had created. I looked for him in the yard and the garage, and when I couldn't find him, I knew that he had headed up to the roof. I went back inside and told Julia and Janet that I'd meet them at Ruth's.  
  
I climbed the ladder and saw him looking through his telescope. I stood behind him and was hesitant to touch him. I finally put my hands on his shoulder and whispered that I was sorry, that I didn't mean what I had said but if he wanted to cancel the whole thing, I would understand. I told him I didn't like the way I was acting and I shouldn't have taken all of my anger out on him.  
  
He reached up and grabbed my hand and pulled me down into his lap. I put my arms around him and hugged him. I started to cry and asked him when did this thing become bigger then I could handle? I only wanted it to be perfect, but it was starting to make our lives miserable. I told him that I missed him, that we hadn't had any time for ourselves with work and the wedding plans.  
  
I leaned into his shoulder and asked if he forgave me and if he still loved me.  
  
He pulled my chin up and kissed me gently. "I wondered where the Samantha Carter I proposed had gone off to. She was replaced by this shrew that wants everything to be perfect and loses her cool when it doesn't go right."  
  
I gave him a smirk. "Yeah, if you see her again, make sure you zat her three times to make sure she doesn't comeback. Jack, I'm so sorry. With all this craziness, I let it interfere with us. I'm back and I won't let this get the best of me again, I promise. I know everyone's steering clear of because of my wedding madness. I have to apologize to everyone, but I think I've neglected you the most. We haven't made love in weeks."  
  
Jack looked at me. "It's not my choice, sweetheart, but you've been a busy girl and I didn't want you to think that's all I want you for, even though it's one of the perks of marrying a younger woman. But yes, I've been neglected and I think I deserve some attention."  
  
I smiled and stood up and took him by the hand and beckoned him to follow me down the ladder and inside the house. He pretended to act innocent and asked why. I moved closer to him and started to whisper what I wanted to do to him. He started to grin and grabbed me around the waist and kissed me.  
  
"We could do it right here if you want, but I think the neighbors will mind." I said with a sultry voice. "Especially that thing with my... He pulled me to him again and kissed me hard and started to pull me down the ladder. "I hoped you ate your Wheeties this morning, flyboy, because you're going to need it."  
  
I left a very exhausted and content Jack at home and was on my way to meet Janet and Julia at Ruth's. This was my second to last fitting. She had finally gotten my veil and wanted to make sure the length was what I wanted. I smiled driving to the shop and humming the song Jack had sang to me in bed. I remembered it from the movie we had seen the night before. We were still at it with the song contest. With the hectic schedules we'd been keeping, that was one thing we had not given up on. I tried to remember the lyrics and started to sing:  
  
**_I wanna make you smile,  
Whenever you're sad.  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad.  
All I wanna do,  
Is grow old with you  
  
I'll get you medicine,  
When your tummy aches.  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks.  
It would be so nice,  
Growin' old with you  
  
I'll miss you, kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold.  
Need you, feed you.  
I'll even let you hold the remote control  
So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink  
Oh I could be the man,  
Who grows old with you  
  
I wanna grow old with you  
_**  
I was still humming it when I arrived at Ruth's. When I walked into the shop, I saw Daniel and Dad. I went and gave each one of them a hug and said I was happy that they had made it to one of my fittings. Janet came out and was dressed in a long red dress that accented all of her curves and made her look spectacular. I watched to see Daniel's reaction and saw that his mouth was open. I leaned over and told him to close it or something might fly in. He snapped out of his stupor and let out a low whistle. "You look...wow. Words can't describe it. Did I say wow?"  
  
I walked over to Janet and said she looked great. Cassie walked out next and she had an identical dress, but was less revealing and looked great on her also. Daniel let out another whistle but said that he thought the top part was too revealing and ask Ruth is she had a sweater to cover her up.  
  
Cassie rolled her eyes. "He's acting just like a father. It's really annoying. I can't even have a boy over the house anymore because he sits them down and asks what their intentions are."  
  
I looked at Daniel and started to giggle. Janet came over and said that everything must be alright with Jack. I nodded yes and that I wanted to apologize to everyone for being such a pain these last couple of weeks. I said that I had seen the error of my ways and would try harder not to let this thing make me lose my cool. Julia came and gave me a hug and said that my dress was waiting for me, and if I needed help getting into it, she'd be more then happy to help.  
  
I looked at Daniel and asked if he could leave. "Daniel, I don't think it's fair if you get to see me in my dress before Jack does. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Daniel said he would be down the street at the bookshop and that he understood. "I don't think I can take another shock today. Janet's was a heart stopper and I think you'd send me over the edge if I were to see you in your dress."  
  
Janet shooed me to the dressing room and told Daniel we'd met him later. Julia helped me with the dress and buttoned me up from the back. Ruth came in and gave me my veil. She started to pull on the sides and shook her head, telling me that if I lost any more weight then the dress would slip right off me. Janet chuckled and said that she knew the groom wouldn't mind, but only if it happened somewhere private and he was the only one around. I laughed and told Ruth I promised to eat, and Janet said she would make sure I did.  
  
I slipped on my heels that I had purchased the day before and walked out of the dressing room and stood on the stage in front of the mirrors to get the full effect of my dress. Dad was sitting and stood up to stand next to me. I could see him tearing up; he was speechless. He took my hand and placed it on his cheek and I felt a tear wet my fingers. I looked at him and he was smiling. I tried to hold back my tears but was finding it hard to. Julia stepped in and handed me a handkerchief and told my dad not to make me cry yet. He was to save it for the wedding day.  
  
Dad reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. He handed it to me and asked me to open it. I opened it and inside was my mother's strand of pearls with diamonds and matching earrings and a bracelet.  
  
"She wanted to give you these when you got married. She told me when we brought you home from the hospital. These are the days I miss her most Sammie, but I know you do also."  
  
I wiped my tears, and Dad, with the help of Julia, went to sit down. Janet help me put on the necklace and Cassie helped me clasp my bracelet. When they were done they started to walk around me but didn't say anything. I was getting nervous about what it was they were thinking.  
  
Mother and daughter looked at me with tears in their eyes. Janet then finally spoke up. "It's perfect, Sam. Jack is going to die when he sees you walking down the aisle. The pearls are beautiful on you. It's exactly what was needed."  
  
I told them to stop their crying. They might ruin their gowns. Ruth came and gave them each tissues and told them to take off their dresses since she was through with their measurements. She led me back into the dressing room.  
  
Ruth started to pin the sides of my gown while admiring the pearls. She said that they were beautiful and that my father had great taste. I told her they were my mother's and she had wanted me to wear them for my wedding. She left to get more pins and I stood looking at myself in the mirror.  
  
I smiled thinking of what Jack's reaction would be when I walked down the aisle. What would my reaction be when I saw him looking like something from GQ magazine up at the altar? I fingered my veil and wished this was happening tomorrow. Maybe all the problems were over and it will be smooth sailing from now on. I only could hope.  
  
Julia came into the dressing room and let out a low whistle and said that I was going to knock everyone's socks off. She reminded me of the finally preparations we had to go over and I told her that I would be available all next week since I had taken the week off.  
  
Ruth finished with the measurements and helped me out of the gown. My phone was ringing and I saw through caller ID that it was Jack.  
  
"Hey, you left me all alone and I'm still in need of some TLC. When you coming back?"  
  
I didn't say anything and he called out my name again.  
  
I took a deep breath and sang  
  
**_Have I told you lately that I love you  
  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
  
Fill my heart with gladness  
  
take away all my sadness  
  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
_**  
After I finished, I called out to him. I didn't hear anything and called his name again. I heard him take a deep breath. "No, but I know."  
  
I smiled and said that I was one on him now and asked if he wanted to give up and admit that I was the winner? Jack snorted and said he had not even begun to fight. I started to laugh and said I'd call him back since I hadn't finished dressing.  
  
"So you're talking to me naked? I didn't know you were so kinky. I could talk to you dirty and then you could..."  
  
I stopped him and told him to behave and hung up on him. Janet came in and saw the goofy smile on my face and said I must have been talking to Jack. I started to laugh and asked if it possible to love someone so much. She answered yes.  
  
"I feel the same way about Daniel. Sam, it's been great. We kick ourselves on why we waited so long. I've never felt this way about anyone. Sam, do you ever have the feeling that it's just too perfect? That you're waiting for the other shoe to drop?"  
  
"Everyday since Jack and I got together. Life's been too good and it always has a way of balancing out."  
  
Cassie came in to see if we were through and we both walked out. I asked Dad if he wanted to come over, but he said that he wanted to go over some of the wedding preparations with Julia, so they were going to get something to eat. I raised my eyebrow and I smiled. Hmm...Dad and Julia. Wwho would have thought?  
  
Janet said that she and Cassie were going to go get Daniel and reminded me that we were getting together on Saturday at her house. Jack and I knew that she was planning a surprise co-ed bridal shower for us since we caught Daniel with the flyer and had us promise him that we would act surprised when we got there.  
  
"If she finds out that I was the one that tipped you guys off, I'm in so much trouble. Please don't tell her or I'm moving in with you, Jack."  
  
I left them to get back to Jack. I was feeling great and I was going home to the man I loved and was going to be married in less then two weeks. I was humming to myself when my phone rang. I picked it up. "Hey flyboy, I'm on my way. Keep your pants on, or better yet, don't. Make sure you're naked by the time I get home and that's an order."  
  
"Ah, Colonel, this is General Hammond. I think you've got your calls mixed up."  
  
I nearly slammed my brakes in the middle of traffic. I could feel my face turning red and I was at a loss for words. I squeaked out a sorry and asked what I could do for him.  
  
He asked if I was coming into the SGC today. I said no that I was supposed to be off till tomorrow afternoon. I asked if he needed me to come back to the base. He said that the Tok'ra had contacted him and they were having trouble with the program I had designed for them and asked if I could come and help them figure it out. He put Sgt. Siler on the phone and he gave me the information the Tok'ra had given him. I told him the problem was simple and gave him step-by-step instructions on how to fix it and if he still had problems to please let me know. He handed the phone back to General Hammond and I asked if he wanted me to come in. He said no, that he had confidence in Sgt. Siler and would be sending Davis with him. He said if the problem was not resolved, then he would call back.  
  
"I think a certain flyboy is waiting Colonel, so I'll be letting you get back to your downtime."  
  
I arrived at Jack's and was still blushing. I walked in and saw all the lights were turned down and then spotted a yellow ribbon tied to the door with a little note that said 'follow the yellow brick road.'  
  
I closed the door and started to follow the ribbon. The first stop was at a table with a chilled glass of wine on it and a note saying to take a sip and keep going. The next stop was at the bathroom that had the tub filled with bubbles and I could smell the scent of ginger and orange blossoms. The note said if I wanted to, I could indulge for a while and he would wait. I decided to find out were he was hiding. I followed the ribbon to the bedroom and there was Jack propped on the bed with nothing on but a yellow ribbon tied to his wrist. He smiled. "Ah, you choose wisely."  
  
He turned and pressed the play button on the CD player by the bed and started to sing:  
  
**_The sand and the sea are inseparable  
  
And nothing can take them apart  
  
And that's how you will be, forever with me  
  
Inseparable from my heart  
  
The powers that be are unchangeable  
  
And somehow, somewhere are the stars  
  
That can send you to me, and then you will be  
  
Inseparable from my heart  
  
Like the birds in flight  
  
Drifting clouds of white  
  
Shining stars at night  
  
Are fulfilling their destiny  
  
And so are we  
  
For we are born to be inseparable  
  
And nothing can take us apart  
  
Like my heartbeat and me, you will always be  
  
Inseparable from my heart  
  
Inseparable from my heart  
_**  
I went up to him and started to undress. When I finished, I jumped in bed and pulled him close to me. I had tears in my eyes and tried not to let out the sob that was building inside.  
  
He pulled my chin up. "Samantha Carter, soon to be O'Neill, are those tears in your eyes? Are you going to be speechless? Does this mean I win?"  
  
I shook my head no and pulled him close for a kiss. He groaned when I moved and then flipped me onto my back.  
  
I took a deep breath. "That song was beautiful, but I think I've got one to top it. It's going to be close, but I think it will be better."  
  
He started to nuzzle my neck and I let out a sigh. "I love you Jack, and like the songs says, we will be inseparable from each other's hearts."  
  
The bath was forgotten and so was the dinner that Jack had ordered. We stayed in bed the rest of the night and dreaded getting up the next day to go to work. We had two days left and then we'd be off for three weeks with a promise not to be bothered by the SGC, with the only exception being if we were invaded by the Goa'uld.  
  
The problem with the dialing system was taken care of by Siler and I told him I had confidence in him if any other problems would arise. The budget meetings for the new alpha site were set for next month, so Jack was free till then.  
  
We got ready to go over to Janet's for our surprise bridal shower, I was getting ready in the bathroom when Jack came in to model the jacket and slacks I had picked out for him.  
  
I stood staring at him with a smile and said, "do you think Janet will mind if I told her I refuse to leave the house because my fiancé is too handsome and edible to let out."  
  
"Edible, me? You look good enough to eat just in that towel. Much longer and we will really be late since it seems to be slipping off."  
  
I yanked the towel up and told him to behave, that we had to make an appearance but we'd try to cut the night short since I wanted to come home and have my way with him.  
  
He gave me a mock salute and went to get me my dress. I changed and finished with my makeup and hair. I walked out to the living room and saw him looking at the pile of gifts we had started to receive from those who would not be coming to the wedding.  
  
I came up behind him and he put his arm around me and kissed me and I kissed him back. He finally pulled away, saying we'd better get to Janet's or we'd never make it there.  
  
We pulled up to Janet's at the time Daniel told us to get there. Jack took my hand and whispered to me not to forget to act surprised. I nodded and went to knock on the door.  
  
We were greeted by a big surprise from all our friends and family at the SGC. The party was in full swing with everyone having a good time. We opened up the gifts. Most turned out to be lingerie for me (which most of the SGC men asked me to model. Jack told them in so many words over his dead body.) Jack's favorite gift was from Teal'c. It was Marge and Homer Simpson figurines dressed in wedding attire to put on top of our wedding cake.  
  
When he opened it and showed it to me, Janet rolled her eyes and Julia said no. He gave me his puppy dog look and I reminded them it was his wedding too and I didn't mind. He pulled me close and kissed me and said that was one of the reasons he was marrying me. My favorite gift was from Dad. It was the picture frame that held his and my mother's wedding photo. I started to tear up when I'd recognized it and Dad said he wanted me to have it to keep our picture in it. I hugged him and told him I thought it had been lost in the last move, but he said he had kept it safe especially for me.  
  
Janet had arranged for a karaoke machine to be set up so everyone would have an opportunity to sing. Word had spread around the SGC about our little contest and everyone decided to have a women vs. men singing contest to see who could come up with the best song.  
  
Jack and I sat together while everyone performed. It was fun and also wonderful to know that everyone had taken special care to pick out songs appropriate for us.  
  
It was getting late and no winner was in sight. I got up and sat on Jack's lap. He started to whisper in my ear that he wanted to go home but didn't want to seem rude. I told him I had an idea and started to whisper it into his ear.  
  
We told everyone we were thankful that they came to our surprise bridal shower. We were at a stand still with the contest, so we volunteered to sing one song for everyone. Jack gave me the microphone and the music started.  
  
**_Just you and I,  
sharing our love together.  
And I know in time,  
we'll build the dreams we treasure.  
We'll be all right, just you and I.  
  
Just you and I  
Just you and I  
  
Sharing our love together  
  
and I know in time,  
and I know in time,  
  
we'll build the dreams we treasure.  
And we'll be all right,  
just you and I.  
  
And I remember our first embrace,  
that smile that was on your face,  
the promises that we made.  
And now your love is my reward,  
and I love you even more,  
than I ever did before.  
  
Just you and I  
Just you and I  
  
We can entrust each other,  
  
with you in my life,  
with you in my life,  
  
they'll never be another.  
We'll be all right,  
just you and I.  
  
And I remember our first embrace,  
that smile that was on your face,  
the promises that we made.  
And now your love is my reward,  
and I love you even more,  
than I ever did before.  
  
We made it you and I.  
_**  
Jack took the microphone from my hand and gave me a kiss. Jack smiled and took me by the hand and lead me to the front door. I turned and told Janet I'd call her tomorrow and she waved goodnight. On the way home, I was humming the song we had just sang. Jack held my hand and gave it a small kiss.  
  
I looked at him and said we had made it. He nodded and said yes we did and that no one was ever going to keep us apart because were inseparable. I told him that we had all week to take care of any loose ends for the wedding, but it seemed that it was all set to go as planned.  
  
Jack looked at me. "I hope your right. I just have that feeling that something's going to happen. I don't know why I'm paranoid." I agreed and said but said that nothing was going to stop us from getting married next Saturday. He pulled me close and I snuggle in and started to nod off with Jack's words of 'I hope so' running through my head


	7. I don't want to miss a thing

Title: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

Song by Aerosmith other songs used Just got lucky by Joe Boxers

Summary: Wedding bells are about to ring for Sam and Jack or are they?

Sequel to Just you and I

Disclaimer in pt 1  
  
Four days and this would all be over. We would be man and wife. I'm staring at the ceiling thinking again what I have planned for today. Jack stirs next to me but I could tell by his breathing he's still asleep.  
  
Dad and Jack had a late night. We were planning a quiet dinner for two but dad surprised us and they decided to see who could out toast each other. It started out innocently but by 11:00 p.m. it was getting serious when they started to do double shots of whiskey. I called a stop to it and had to help dad and Jack to bed. Not my ideal of a romantic evening but seeing them get along was worth it.  
  
The phone started to ring but I didn't want to wake Jack since he had his arms around me and if I was to move he'd wake. I heard the machine answer and heard Daniel's voice pleading on the phone for Jack to answer if he was home he stated it was urgent.  
  
I contemplated waking him but then remembered the practical joke Daniel had played on us the day before. He called claiming to be the President and wanting Jack to report to the SGC immediately for a meeting. Jack was surprised but didn't say a word and I snatched the phone out of his hands.  
  
We had been given the week before the wedding for last minute details and the two weeks after for my surprise honeymoon which Jack still hadn't told me where we were going.  
  
I took the phone and asked who it was and was given the same line Jack was fed about a meeting at the SGC and Jack needing to be there pronto. I almost fell for it but I thought there was no way the President of the United States would use the word pronto and started to recognized the voice and nodded my head no to Jack and started to scream into the phone.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, if you don't have anything better to do then to mess around with us I'll personally go do to your office and knock over every shelf with a "rock' on it so you have to re-categorize it do you get me geek boy or do I have to hurt you. You're messing with the bride to be and I need my groom to help me get this shin ding together. Now quit calling before I call Janet and then you're really in trouble."  
  
With that I hung up and smiled at Jack who had started to laugh after the rock comment. He grabbed me and gave me a kiss and said he'd never get me that angry and that if I wanted he'd go down and pound on Daniel to make me feel better. Before I got to answer the phone rang again. I snatched it and yelled what.  
  
It was Janet apologizing for her boyfriend who had too much time on his hands. She said everything was quiet and that he just missed us. She reminded me about us getting together tomorrow to go over the plans for the dress rehearsal and dinner. Also, Julia had called her and said she wanted us to go over tomorrow instead of Thursday for our final fitting. I said that was fine and that I'd see her then.  
  
The phone rang again and Jack nudge me to answer it without opening his eyes. The machine picked it up and this time it was Teal'c asking for O'Neill and that it was imperative that he call him back immediately. I turned over to see what time it was the clock read Tuesday April 26 7:30 am. I turned to my side and Jack scooted behind me and pulled me close to his chest. The phone rang again and Jack moaned I didn't budge I was not answering the phone this early.  
  
The machine picked up and this time it was Janet asking me to call her when I had a chance.  
  
"How long has the phone been ringing Sam? It feels like grand central station, don't these people ever sleep." Jack mumbled while starting to nuzzle the back of my ear.  
  
My cell phone started to ring with the wedding march tone telling me it was someone calling about the wedding. That was Janet's ideal. With all the calls I was missing being at work she suggested I get a separate line for wedding stuff only. I got up and started to rummage through my purse for the phone.  
  
I got the call before it was transferred to voice mail to hear a cheery voice tell me that I and my bridesmaids were scheduled for a day of beauty on Saturday before the wedding. She was just confirming the time and the number in my party. I thanked her for calling and hung up. The phone started to ring again and Jack yelled out 'oh for crying out loud what does someone have to do to get some sleep around here." He put his pillow over his head and asked since I was up why didn't I find out who it was.  
  
I got up and answered the phone. It was Daniel saying why hadn't I picked up the phone earlier. I asked what was so important. Daniel said he needed to talk to Jack they had just received word from Washington that the budget meetings for the SGC were rescheduled for later on that day and that they had been trying to get in touch with him. I huffed and started in on him.  
  
"Daniel why don't you go off world and see if you can't get lost or find some nice rocks to play with the only call I've received have been from you, Teal'c and Janet. So stop pulling my leg. Jack's hung over and I'm not feeling to well so please stop with the jokes before I get in my car and go down there and throw you through the gate."  
  
"I'm not kidding Sam, General Hammond has been trying to get in touch with you and Jack since last night he left messages on your machine and called your cell phones well I know he called Jack's since they want him to fly out this afternoon. Oh they've asked your dad to go along to. Since the Tok'ra are combining there base with one of ours He thought it would be a good ideal since there one of our allies he might have some influence on what they decide. So I recommend you get your guy up and fill him with coffee and get him over here soon."  
  
"Okay Daniel I was being nice but no more. We were given the three weeks off . One week before the wedding two weeks after now unless the goa'uld are hovering over the mountain I don't want to hear it. That was really inventive lie about the meetings being change and to throw in my dad for good measure you get an A now Daniel I don't want you to call back and you can tell everyone else that also."  
  
I hung up and went back to bed. I climbed in and Jack tucked me under his chin and asked who it was. I told him the story Daniel had cooked up and he was chuckling when I told him that we didn't want to be bothered. I turned around and started to place small kisses up and down his neck his chest and face.  
  
He wasn't protesting much and I was getting a little aggressive with my kissing and started letting my hands wander. My cell phone started to ring and I told him to let it ring. We continue to kiss and he rolled me under him and the phone stopped. Two seconds later the wedding march started to ring. Jack stopped and I nodded no and kissed him again to get his mind off the ringing it stopped and we started to undress each other.  
  
My cell phone rang again and I had enough. I cursed yanked the phone off the dresser and yelled. What.  
  
I was about to hang up when a voice came on the line asking for me to please hold for the President of the United States. I rolled my eyes and started to mumble if Janet would kill me if I decided to maim Daniel. Jack gave me a puzzled look and I whispered that Daniel didn't know when to quit.  
  
"Colonel Carter this is President Hayes I hope I'm not disturbing you but I need to get in touch with Jack O'Neill immediately. It seems the whole base has been trying to contact both of you with no luck. So I decided to try my luck with this number that was given to me by Dr. Jackson. I've been informed that you both are not to be disturbed since you are getting things prepared for your upcoming nuptials. I want to wish you both the best of luck and hate to pull your fiancée away but I do need to get in touch with him. This is an emergency and I need him to get back to Washington immediately. The budget meetings have been re-scheduled for today and I need his expertise on this matter. So Colonel may I please speak to your fiancée."  
  
While I was on the phone the other phone started to ring and Jack said he had enough and got up to answer it. I took a deep breath and started with my tirade.  
  
"Listen up mister what part of leave us alone don't you get? That's a real good impression of the President you even got that sarcastic tone that almost made me believe it was him .Not. For as long as I've known you I can't believe you've sunk so low. Why can't you leave us alone. Damn we've saved this Earth's ass so many times that I can't believe you guys can't live with out us for 3 weeks. Next time I see you I am going to hurt you. You better wish I don't have a zat with me because I can't be accountable for my actions no matter who's around your going to have an accident. So listen up one we are not going to the mountain unless the system lords are banging on the door. Two when I get off this phone I'm going to call Hammond and give him get an earful of all the interruptions we've been put through and three you just interrupted me having some much deserve sex so with that I bid you good bye and better luck next time."  
  
I ended the call and turned when I heard Jack groan as he held the phone to his ear. I was smiling and he let his head drop and said "You are so dead space monkey I think Sam's career is over."  
  
I looked at Jack then back to my cell phone and I gasped. It started to ring again and I dropped it on the bed I was shaking my head and Jack hung up on Daniel and came to sit by me on the bed.  
  
"Jack please tell me that it was all a joke that I didn't just tell off the President of the United States and told him that he interrupted me from having sex."  
  
The cell phone was still ringing and our regular one was also. Jack let out a sigh and answered the cell.  
  
Jack said he'd hold the other phone stop ringing and the machine picked up it was General Hammond asking us to pick up that it was urgent. I picked up and answered. Jack could hear how angry Hammond was and said that the President was really calling and that Jack should take the call I said he was already holding for the President and he asked Jack to call him afterwards. I keep saying my career was over and Jack pulled me close to him but let go when he was connected to the President.  
  
I tried to listen in to what was being said. I heard fragments of what the President was saying and Jack nodding and giving one word answers. I started to get up and Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the bed. He closed his eyes and I knew my career at the SGC was over. My head dropped down into my hands and I wanted to cry. Jack put his arm around me I heard him take a deep breath and started to chuckle.  
  
"Yes sir I understand and I'm glad everything was explained to you. Yes she is a handful. No I wouldn't trade her for the world. Yes she's right here would you like to speak to her? Yes just a minute sir."  
  
Jack handed me the phone and I felt sick to my stomach. I shook my head no and he motioned me to take the phone. My eyes shot daggers at him as I took a deep breath and answered the phone.  
  
"Colonel are you there? This is the President of the United States and I am sorry for the intrusion at this hectic time. I remember how frantic my wife was before our wedding but I really need your fiancée to be at these meetings. I promise to have him back to you by Thursday night. He said he would not go unless you give him the okay. He mentioned that he was needed there to help with last minute preparations. So I'm asking as is your country can we have your fiancée for a couple of days?'  
  
I looked at Jack and he whispered it was up to me. I stammered out yes that it was fine and apologized for the earlier call and if he could just forget the whole incident. He chuckled and said he was a little taken aback but after he heard about the practical joke that was he understood. He asked if my father was there and I said yes and that he was needed also. I promised to wake him and have him ready to go. He said that General Hammond had all the particulars and Major Davis would also be joining them. I apologized again and said that they would be at the SGC within the hour.  
  
"Thank you Colonel and please accept my apology on you not being able to complete your ahh task. Please forward that to Jack and tell him I will see him this afternoon."  
  
He hung up and I fell back onto the bed and groaned "I can't believe I said that to the President and he made a joke about it. I'm so embarrassed I wont be able to look at the man let alone be in the same room with him."  
  
Jack started to chuckle and started to kiss me. I sat up and said, "God Jack you've got to call General Hammond and you and dad have to get to the SGC."  
  
"So we don't have time to you know." He said smirking and patting the bed.  
  
I rolled my eyes and got up and said, "I almost blew my career and you want to have sex! Are you kidding come on flyboy into the shower I still have to wake up dad and I'm sure Selmac's not to pleased with him. So get up before I order you in."  
  
He gave me a mock salute and planted a kiss on my cheek as I walked out he swatted my backside and said, "You are so worth getting in trouble for and don't you forget it. You should have heard what the President said."  
  
I shook my head no and said, "Don't remind me I have to tell Dad so there wont be any surprises when you guys get to Washington. That's a fate worse then death. He said you were rubbing off on me and he's right you are."  
  
He stuck out his tongue and picked up the phone to call Hammond before hitting the showers and I went in search of Dad. I checked the spare bedroom and it was empty and went down to the kitchen to see dad holding his head and drinking a large glass of milk.  
  
"Hey dad you're awake. The SGC called they need you and Jack to get back asap. You're flying to Washington for a meeting about the new base."  
  
Dad looked up at me and nodded his head no. "I'm going back to bed I feel like crap and Selmac refuses to help me out saying I brought it all onto myself thinking I was a younger man then I am and trying to out drink Jack. I begged for mercy but I've haven't got any response."  
  
I asked dad to let me talk to Selmac and he bent down his head and I started to explain to Selmac what had happen and the urgency on getting dad and Jack to the SGC within the hour. Selmac said, "I will help you Samantha but only because you asked he deserves to feel miserable for having me endure all that alcohol. It does not agree with me like coffee but this he still insists on. I will have him ready to leave in 20 minutes."  
  
I thanked her and headed back to the bedroom to get ready myself. Jack was still in the shower and I decided to join him. Stepping into the shower he started to laugh saying he knew I couldn't stay away and started to pin me to the wall and ravish me. I put up a fight but gave in. After the shower Jack got dress and saw me do the same. He nodded his head no that I was not going to the SGC.  
  
"I know you Sam they get you over there and its down hill from there no you're staying here you've got a lot of stuff to take care of."  
  
I told him that I was going in to pick up Janet that we had to go to pick up her dress and to check on my sister in-laws dress and my nieces since she was going to be our flower girl. I promised that I would not touch anything and would not go to my lab.  
  
"Scouts honor now. You promise you wont go to your lab and see if they brought you any new toys right. You've got enough to worry about and you're running yourself ragged. I'm going to tell doc to check you out to see if you're coming down with anything. I don't want you to be sick for our honeymoon."  
  
"Speaking of honeymoon are you going to tell me where were are going or are you just going to kidnap me? Oh and Jack if your taking me up to the cabin you better pray the weather is going to be beautiful since you made me buy that black bikini and your hitting that's all I'm going to need. It's still cold up there and as much as I like having you as my blanket I want to pack appropriately."  
  
Grabbing his bag he smiled and said that it was all taken care of and that no we were not going to the cabin and there was no way in hell they'd find us.  
  
I begged for him to tell me and he kissed me and said no it was a surprise and that he wanted me to be surprised.  
  
We walked into the living room and dad was looking better and looked and Jack and shook his head.  
  
"Please tell me you at least have a headache after yesterday. Jack we drank the same amount and your no worse for wear."  
  
He pulled me close to him and said that I was his hangover cure and he felt great. I laughed and suggested we get going.  
  
On the way over Jack pulled a cd out of his glove compartment and put it in the song started and he started to sing,  
**_ You're technique it leaves me weak  
  
_** **_ My heart knows its the beat I seek  
  
And I found it (just got lucky)  
  
Oh yes I found it (just got lucky)  
  
I never worry that your love is fake  
  
I'm feeling easy and I'm feeling jade  
  
Cause I found it (just got lucky)  
  
Oh boy I found it (just got lucky)  
  
Cause I never felt this way before  
  
Like a dog always begging for more  
  
I've been fooled by love so many times  
  
I gave up on all the silly rhymes  
  
kept my feelings all inside my heart  
  
A Locked door, no key was cut, that was my fate  
  
Now I'm such a very lucky guy  
  
Gang way, one side now  
(gotta hear me say) we found the answers and it's plain to see  
  
(gotta hear me say) I'm for you and you're for me  
  
Cause I found it (just got lucky)  
  
Together we found it (just got lucky)  
I feel a quiver every time we kiss  
  
The sky's the limit with a love like this  
  
cause I found it (just got lucky)  
  
Together we found it (just got_** lucky)  
  
I laughed at the song he had picked and I could hear dad groaning in the back seat shaking his head and saying when were we going to call a truce on this contest. We both looked at each other and said as soon as the other gave in.  
  
We reached the mountain and dad got out. Jack pulled the cd out and handed it to me. It said Songs for Sam. I looked at him and he explained to me that he had Cassie copy a bunch of songs for him about me and since he wasn't going to be around that I was to listen to one every time I missed him. I asked what was on the CD and he said he'd let me find out.  
  
"You realize that I'm ahead now and this clinches it right so missy why don't you give up and declare me the winner. So you can get your mind back to our wedding?"  
  
"I haven't yet begun to fight and since you're full of surprises be prepared for one for you at the wedding."  
  
Jack kept asking me what was the surprise and I pretended to ignore him and signed in at the checkpoint and made my way to the elevator dad was waiting and said we were late so to hurry up. Jack was still bugging at the second check point that I had to tell him enough and the only way I was going to tell him was if he told me where we were going on our honeymoon.  
  
Jack stopped bugging after that and we arrived at the briefing room. General Hammond was there as was Daniel, Teal'c and Major Davis. I went straight for Daniel and he saw the fire in my eyes and yelped and went to hide behind Janet that had just arrived.  
  
Jack came up behind me and pointed his finger at Daniel and said, "if I wasn't leaving Space Monkey you'd be so dead that even you ascending wouldn't help."  
  
Janet apologized for her boyfriend and promised me that she already had him on restriction and we heard Daniel moan and drop his head and Janet snapped back Oh and that includes coffee Daniel that wasn't a very nice thing you did and I'm sure Sam wants to hurt you but since your going to be needed at the wedding and she doesn't want to ruin her wedding pictures she'll probably wait till afterwards right Sam?"  
  
I nodded and whispered to Daniel, "Paybacks a bitch geek boy and I don't need Jack to do my dirty work so when you least expect it expect it."  
  
Jack pulled me back and said down girl and looked at Daniel and said, "taught her everything she knows you're a marked man Danny boy."  
  
General Hammond called the meeting and Major Davis briefed us to why it was so important that Jack and Dad go to this meeting. Kinsey was at it again and wanted the SGC budget slashed in half and Jack and Dad were needed to shed some light on what exactly was need and why. Kinsey had found out that we were going to be unreachable next week and tried to schedule it for then but some quick rearranging from Major Davis and his staff made the meetings possible for this week. They need to leave right away to make it to the first meeting Dad said He'd get his uniform out since he was official still a General and went off to get his things and to contact the Tok'ra on the change of plans. Jack asked Janet to take a look at me and to see if I was okay. He told her I had been sick the morning before and had thrown up. I told them all it was just nerves and I had thrown up after I had gotten a call from Julia telling me the harp player we had contracted had to cancel because she had broken her arm.  
  
Janet assured Jack that she would give me a check up before we left to tie up some loose ends and would keep an eye on me while he was gone. Dad got back and said everything was fine at the base and said we should get going. Everyone left and I told Janet I would be back later that day to pick her up to go over to Ruth's and then Julia's. Jack gave me a look and I asked if she could give me a check up then. She said of course. I had to take finish up Jacks list of things to do and convinced Daniel to pick-up Mark on Thursday since Jack wouldn't be able to.  
  
Dad and Major Davis had left Jack and me to give us a few minutes of privacy. We walked together to the elevator and Sgt. Siler was about to ask me a question but Jack grabbed me and yanked me into the elevator.  
  
"I'm not kidding Sam no working while I'm gone. You haven't been eating properly and I want you healthy and glowing for the wedding. So promise me now you will not work on anything and if you get the urge to you give me a call so I can talk you out of it. They will survive I know they will so please honey leave work at work and make sure our wedding goes off without a hitch."  
  
I promised and pulled him into a hug. The doors open and we moved to the first check point and onto the second elevator. In the elevator I grabbed him and started to kiss him whispering how much I was going to miss him and then I began to sing.  
  
**_ I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever  
forever  
And I don't want to miss one smile,  
  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment,  
  
For all of the rest of time_**

I started to tear up realizing that he was going to be gone and I was going to be alone without him. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me and said that was a good one he wiped my tears and told me he'd be back before I knew it. I told him I was being silly and that the pressure of the wedding was just getting to me.  
  
We got to the surface and Major Davis requested a car to drive them over to the plane that was waiting for them. He said we had a few minutes and told me that he'd keep an eye on Jack and make sure they got back on Thursday. I said I was holding him to that.  
  
I gave dad a hug and he told me to let Julia know that he had to cancel lunch today. I raised my eyebrow and he said that she had invited him to lunch the next time he was in town and had called her yesterday to let her know he was in town. I told him that I would relay the message the car came and Dad and Major Davis got in Jack took my hand and kissed it and smiled.  
  
"Just a couple of more days and you're going to be shackled to me for life. Hell you'll be so sick of having me around you might send me off world just to give yourself a break. I love you. I can't say it enough and just take it easy and no SGC projects while I'm gone okay sweetheart."  
  
I kissed him and told him if I got the urge to work I'd call him. He got into the car and waved bye. I stood there and waited till I couldn't see the car any longer. I got into Jack's truck and drove off to finish his errands.  
  
It was late afternoon when I drove back to the SGC to pick up Janet I called her but was told that SG9 had ran into some Jaffa and she was treating them. I went through all the security and went in search of Janet in the infirmary.  
  
It turned out that SG9 and 12 were attacked on a planet that was supposed to be Jaffa free but full of naquada. They got lucky being able to get everyone back alive. I waved at Janet and she waved me to her office. I walked in and started to feel a little dizzy. I hadn't had any solid food only a large cup of coffee and an apple juice. I decided to ask Janet if we could eat here before we went to Ruth's. Daniel came in and asked if it was safe. I nodded yes and he could see that I was pale. He asked if I was okay and if he should go get Janet. I nodded no that I hadn't had any lunch and that I needed to eat something. He pulled me off the chair and said we were going to the commissary to get something to eat. He told Janet and she said she would met us there.  
  
I had a sandwich with a cup of soup and red jell-o. Daniel raised an eyebrow and I said I missed Jack and that red was his favorite. He chuckled and said he understood. He asked if there was anything he could help me with and I asked if he could pick up Jack's tux for him and keep it at his place. Janet walked in looking tired and hungry she grabbed a sandwich and started to eat with us. Daniel relayed to her that I had a dizzy spell and was pale when he had came into her office. Janet gave me a quizzical look and I explained that I hadn't eaten and that was the cause of the dizziness. She was about to say something else when the Klaxon started to ring. No teams were off-world so we got up to see who was calling.  
  
Getting to the control room General Hammond was surprised to see me and was about to say something but stopped when he was informed it was the Tok'ra.  
  
They were asking for our help. They were calling from another planet since there new bases stargate was not functioning correctly and the program that I had installed was not working. I rolled my eyes and spoke up saying that Sgt Siler had gone last week to check out the system and everything was working correctly. They asked if Sgt Siler could come back to fix the problem since they had no ideal what was wrong.  
  
The General nodded no that Sgt Siler and most of all the engineers were stationed at the new alpha site and were not to be disturbed. They then asked if I could come to fix the problem since it was my program that was not working correctly and they could not find out why the dial system was not working. Daniel and Janet both said no before I had a chance to answer as did Teal'c who had arrived and was standing behind us.  
  
General Hammond agreed with them and I started to protest.  
  
"Sir I'm going to be gone for two weeks. They will be vulnerable to any type of attack. I know the problem has to be a glitch or maybe the systems aren't interfacing its something so simple why make them wait when I could be in and out of there within and one hours time?"  
  
The said no in unison again and Daniel said if I remembered what Jack had said.  
  
"I don't think Jack would be too happy with you going off-world without him Sam. Why don't we wait to see if we can't send someone else."  
  
The Tok'ra then said that they needed to get there gate working soon since the address was given to all there operatives and if an emergency came up and they needed to evacuate the base then they would be sitting ducks.  
  
General Hammond contemplated this and I said it would be easy I 'd just have to go and fix it and be back. Jack wouldn't have to know and then everyone gets what they want.  
  
"Major Carter I don't want to do this and you are not in any way obligated to do this but I have to look at the whole picture and I know Jack will not be happy with this but can you go and take care of this problem and be back within 6 hours that includes travel time to the planet?"  
  
I told him it wasn't a problem and that if Jack got upset I would take all the heat. Daniel and Teal'c both said they were coming along to make sure I got there and back in one piece since they didn't want to be the one to tell Jack that I was off world.  
  
The General relayed to the Tokra that SG1 would be there within an hour and if it could be fixed then they would if not someone else would return and try another solution. I went to go get suited up and Janet reminded me to come to the infirmary for my pre-evaluation.  
  
I told Daniel to go to my lab and bring my laptop and the disks that were stored next to it. He gave me a puzzled look and I told him that I promised Jack that I wouldn't go to my lab an I didn't want to break my promise. He snorted and asked so where does going off world fall into because I could have sworn he asked you never to go off world without him. Sam you've got enough to worry about I don't understand didn't your dad just dial the new base to relay to them that he was going to be out of communication?  
  
I told him maybe the gate started to act up after that. I told him we'd be back before dinner and that Jack wouldn't have to find out till latter. He went off to get me my laptop and I went to finish dressing. I went into the infirmary and saw Lou Ferretti getting checked up. I sat next to him and he said he was coming along also.  
  
I told him it wasn't necessary that it was just a computer glitch and we would be back by dinner. He wouldn't take no for an answer and said that it's the least he could do for Jack. I thanked him and told him I'd met him at the gateroom.  
  
Janet started my check up and said my pressure was a little high and drew some blood. She asked when was my last check up I told her 2 weeks ago but it was done by Dr. Warner. She couldn't see any notations in her chart and made a note to talk to Dr. Warner about it.  
  
"I'll call Ruth and tell her were going to be late. You better get back her soon I'm avoiding all phone calls. If Jack calls I am not telling him you're off world. Better yet why don't you call him now and tell him what you're up to?"  
  
I asked if she was finished and she said she was and told her I was going to borrow her phone since I only had a few minutes. I dialed and was sent directly to his voice mail. I sang him "looking through the eyes of love" and when I was done I taunted that I was up two songs on him and that if he'd wanted to give up he could I would let him bow out gracefully. I also said that I was going to be unattainable for a couple of hours and if I didn't get back to him not to panic.  
  
"I love you flyboy don't you forget it and if anybody's going to be sick of being shackled its going to be you. I'll have you all to myself and no one or thing could keep us apart."  
  
I hung up and waved bye to Janet and went to the Gateroom. Teal'c, Daniel and Ferretti were there and ready to go. We were going to the planet the Tok'ra had contacted us from and we would take a short ride over to the new Tok'ra base.  
  
The wormhole was engaged and we started to walk up the ramp when General Hammond voice filled the room.  
  
"Colonel Carter, you have a go for your mission we will expect you back in six hours. Please do not make me regret this decision and Teal'c if she can't fix it you have permission to drag her back is that understood."  
  
Teal'c stopped and turned around bowed his head and said, "indeed".  
  
We made it to the other side and got into a cargo ship the trip was quick and we made it to the base with no incident. We were greeted by Anise and Aldwin. We were shown to the control room. I was introduce to there head engineer. He had to be new because I remember not seeing him before.  
  
His name was Vahe' he was very glad to meet us and I asked him where the problem was. He showed me the computer system and I started to work. Vahe' asked why I had not come the last time and why did we send someone as incompetent as Siler. I stopped and said that Siler was one of our best engineers and that I couldn't find a problem with the system yet.  
  
He looked at Daniel, Teal'c and Ferretti and pointed at him and said "you are not part of SG1 where is Colonel O'Neill? Why did he not come with you? Is he ill."  
  
He turned to Anise and she said that this was SG1 now that Colonel O'Neill was no longer going off world as often since he was need at the SGC.  
  
Vahe' started to get nervous and I gave Teal'c a look. He picked up on Vahe' uneasiness and started to grip his staff weapon.  
  
I finally found the problem and started to fix it. I told the guys we'd be back home within the hour. I showed Vahe' were they had err. They had changed certain specs and that was why it was not engaging the wormhole. I showed him how to fix the problem and told him that shouldn't happen again. He was thankful and said if we could stay and show him how to fix problems before they arise. Anise said that they should have a working DHD within the month so it was not necessary for me to show him this. I smiled at Anise and asked Teal'c to find Daniel so we could leave.  
  
The bases alarms were going off and the building started to shake. I looked up to see Ferretti grab his P90 and telling me to leave my laptop and we were leaving now. Teal'c and Daniel came running and Vahe' was not dialing us out.  
  
I screamed at him to dial up earth and to do it quickly as the base took another hit and parts of the ceiling were coming down. Ferretti pushed me out of the way as part of the roof collapsed.  
  
Vahe' stared at us and sighed, "my master Ba'al will not be pleased at all I had promised him all of SG1 and the one he wants most is not among you. But, alas he will have to be satisfied with you three."  
  
Anise had a zat and was about to shoot when Vahe' zatted her. He turned it on to us and we started to fire on him. He had a force field and everything was bouncing off of it. He started to shot and we ducked for cover. Ferretti was next to me and asked who was this guy and what did he want with Jack. I told him I didn't know but we had to dial the gate and get the hell out of here.  
  
I heard staff blast and looked to see Teal'c trying to draw his fire. Ferretti said he'd go behind him and try to disarm him I agreed and started to fire also. Ferretti took him by surprise and started to dial the stargate.  
  
We heard the familiar sounds of metal clanking in step. Jaffa were coming and we needed to get out of there asap.  
  
The wormhole engaged and Daniel sent the GDO code through. I radioed to General Hammond that we were coming in hot and that the Tok'ra base had been compromised. Before I could say anything else the Jaffa arrived and we started to fire.  
  
Teal'c and Daniel were closes to the gate and I was ordering them to go through. They wouldn't leave and somehow gotten close enough to Ferretti and me. We made a plan to run for it and I told Ferretti to cover Daniel while me and Teal'c laid down cover fire. Everything was going to work out we were holding our own and Daniel and Ferretti were almost at the gate when I saw something at the corner of my eye it was Vahe'. He must have woken and was aiming a staff weapon at Daniel and Ferretti ready to shot.  
  
I turned and started to fire at him but he had regenerated his forcefield. I screamed at Daniel and Ferretti to watch out but was to late.  
  
Daniel saw the danger and pushed Ferretti aside getting hit on the side by the staff blast. Ferretti pulled out his knife and threw it at Vahe' and he was stunned and his force field was down. I yelled at Ferretti to get through the gate and to take Daniel with him. He looked torn and I ordered him to get through the gate and he picked up Daniel. More Jaffa were coming through the door and I turned and said to go. I turned around to help Teal'c and heard the water ripple knowing that Ferretti had followed my order I told Teal'c to disengage the gate we couldn't let them get through and he understood.  
  
The last thing I remember was the stun look on Teal'c's face as I heard the zat behind me and then darkness.


	8. your in my soul

Title: "You're in my Soul by Rod Stewart

Other songs: Looking in the eyes of love by Allison Kraus  
  
Summary: Jacks at the budget meeting when events at the SGC come to light and Jack's world comes crumbling down. Can the wedding be saved?  
  
Sequel to: "I don't want to miss a thing"

Disclaimer in pt 1

We made it to the plane in record time and were in the air heading for Washington. We would be arriving and going straight to the meeting. Major Davis was briefing us on why the meeting was moved up a whole month ahead. When Kinsey's name was mentioned I rolled my eyes and mumbled that I should have known. Kinsey was behind the rescheduling he wanted this to be done quickly finding out that I would not be reachable.  
  
Major Davis outlined a plan on how to maximize our arrival. Kinsey was not expecting us and this was just too good to pass up. The meeting was being held at the White House since Kinsey and half the members on the committee were meeting there on other issues with the President.  
  
The President had made Major Davis aware of the meeting and that was why it was imperative that Jacob and I attend. On paper the stargate program seemed like a drain on the American People and Kinsey was hoping this would work in his favor. He had a dislike of the Stargate program, staff and especially of me Jack O'Neill with two l.  
  
I couldn't wait to see his face when me and Jacob strolled in and sat across from him. God he wished he had a camera. It almost was worth coming all the way to Washington almost. He missed Sam and he had just left her an hour ago.  
  
This was supposed to be a week to get things done for the wedding. She was going to need his help. He suspected that she just wanted to have him around to keep him out of trouble.  
  
I remembered the morning and how she almost blew her career. She had told the Commander in Chief that he was interrupting her getting some much needed sex from her fiancée. I smiled and started to chuckle catching Jacob's attention.  
  
He gave me a quizzical look and I asked if Sam had told him what had happen this morning with the President. He said that she had skirted around the issue but seeing me smirk only piquet his curiosity. I asked what Sam had told him and when he was done I filled in the blanks. Jacob was shaking his head claiming it was all my fault and that if there was anything I could do to stop rubbing off on her.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and said that the apple didn't fall far from the tree and that Sam and he were a lot more alike then they both like to admit.  
  
Major Davis came over to sit with us and I suppressed a yawn. I explained that I had a late night with Jacob toasting our future and the future Mrs. O'Neill wasn't to happy about it. He went over our estimations on how much this new base would cost and if there was anywhere we could cut. We both shook our heads no that we were already only asking for the bare minimum. I joked that if they didn't believe that the Goaul'd were a threat we could always let Selmac make an appearance that was bound to make some heads turned.  
  
Jacob bowed down and Selmac came to life saying if needed she would speak up and try to convince the committee members of the importance of the alliance between earth and the Tok'ra.  
  
I smiled and patted Major Davis saying we had an ace in the hole and everything should be okay.  
  
We had a couple of more hours before we got to Washington. Jacob was going over some of the new bases blue prints with Davis and I closed my eyes trying to catch some sleep.  
  
I was in mid dream when a song popped into my head. Grabbing my phone I was about to dial and found no service. I had forgotten that we were on a plane I asked there was a phone I could use. Major Davis said we'd be arriving soon and I could make my call then. He asked if it was important did I need to contact the SGC. I nodded no that I just wanted to call Sam since I had come up with a song for her.  
  
The Major looked confused and Jacob began to explain Sam's and mine little contest. He started to chuckle. Jacob shook his head and said that the fate of the free world was in our hands and I wanted to call his daughter to sing her a song.  
  
I pointed out to both of them it was a good one and was about to go into a song when the pilot informed us that we were preparing to land so to please buckle or seatbelts and get ready for landing.  
  
Arriving at Andrews we were bombarded with Major Davis's aides. They were informing us on who would be at the meeting. They then handed us documents that we needed to read up on before we arrived at the White House about Kinsey's proposed changes. They informed us that we should be ready for a fight. Kinsey wanted to cripple the Stargate program and he thought he would not get any resistance since he was not expecting me or Jacob to attend. They had heard through the grapevine that Kinsey was out for blood and that this was just the first step in actually going to the motions of shutting down the stargate for good.  
  
We were escorted into a shuttle and me and Jacob started to read through the material. I let out a couple of choice words followed by Jacob mumbling something that sounded like Gou'ald. I asked for a pen and started to scribble down notes and started to cross out sections that were unacceptable. Major Davis looked over my shoulder and smiled and said he couldn't wait to see the face on Kinsey's face when we walked in to the meeting.  
  
The look on Kinsey's face was priceless. I had never seen someone go from pale to beet red. When we walked in they had just sat down to discuss the budget for the stargate program. Kinsey was speechless and we he did find his voice he started to sputter what we were doing there and wasn't I on my honeymoon or something. I smirked and said that I was getting married this weekend and no he wasn't invited. We started to explain why it was imperative that the budget not be cut. Kinsey fought every point we tried to make. I was at the end of my rope and stood up and bang the table.  
  
"Kinsey you've done some low things but trying to sneak this meeting pass us and without anyone here to represent the Stargate program well that shows you the type of character you have. A slimy no back bone bottom dweller..."  
  
"You forgot irrational and stubborn Jack", Jacob chimed in.  
  
I turned to the other committee members and asked that they read up on the reports that Major Davis had provided. I pointed out that the Stargate program was vital to everyone in the United States not to mention Earth. I asked them if they could only see the threat that was waiting for us and the only defense we had was the stargate program.  
  
The President had walked in on my speech wanting to get an update on how the meeting was going. I stopped and he motioned me to continue. I outlined to each of them the threat that was out there was real. The time I myself and my team had saved the earth and how soldier everyday risked there lives in protecting us and our planet. I pointed out the good that had come out of the program. The Prometheus, the X301 and the advancements we had helped along in science and armory. I  
  
Major Davis asked for a lunch break and was granted one. We had been going around in circles for 4 hours. I looked at my watch and figured Sam should be with Janet around this time. I excused myself and went out to make a call. I had one message and was sure it must be Sam. Her cheery voice told me that she had something to say and she proceeded to sing.  
  
I**_ wonder should I tell you  
  
bout all the crazy things I've ever done  
  
I've been searching all my life  
  
And when I should have stayed  
  
I tried to run  
  
I was searching for an answer  
  
In a world full of strangers  
  
But what I found was never real enough  
  
Now that I've found you  
  
I'm looking in the eyes of love  
  
Darlin' you've been good to me  
  
You are so much more than I deserve  
  
I never thought that I would find  
  
Someone who's so sweet and kind like you  
  
Please believe me when I say  
  
This time I won't run away  
  
I swear by all of heaven's stars above  
  
Now that I've found you  
  
I'm looking in the eyes of love  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Looking in the eyes of love I can see forever  
  
I can see you and me walking in this old world together  
  
Lord my heart's found a home  
  
I've been dreaming of  
  
Now that I've found you  
  
I'm looking in the eyes of love_**  
  
I closed my eyes and imagined her singing. The little minx was two up on me. She said she was going to be unattainable so she must be going for her final fitting I couldn't wait to see what the big fuss was about this dress. I saved the message and proceeded to dial her cell phone. Sure enough her answering service picked up and I told her that I was not giving up and here was something better.  
  
**_You're in my heart, you're in my soul You'll be my breath should I grow old You are my lover, you're my best friend You're in my soul  
  
My love for you is immeasurable My respect for you immense You're ageless, timeless, lace and fineness You're beauty and elegance  
  
You're a rhapsody, a comedy You're a symphony and a play You're every love song ever written But honey what do you see in me  
  
You're an essay in glamour Please pardon the grammar but you're every schoolboy's dream You're Celtic, United, but baby I've decided You're the best team I've ever seen  
  
_**Someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Jacob suppressing a laugh I stopped and said. "I love you sweetheart and I'm going to miss you tonight but hey I've got Dad her to keep me company so call me when you get this okay and tell me all the details about the wedding."  
  
I shut off my phone and I shrugged my shoulders. Jacob smiled and patted me on the back.  
  
"Does my daughter know how wrapped around her finger she has you? It makes me and Selmac happy to see you to so happy. Your good for each other Jack and I know you'll always be there for her you complete her. So have you guys discussed kids?"  
  
I opened my mouth and shut it and said no it had never come up.  
  
"Jacob she's the light of my life I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find a woman that would put up with me. If she'd asked me to walk on water I'd fine a way too do it. I'm hopelessly and helplessly in love with your daughter."  
  
Jacob smiled and patted me on the back. He said the committee where breaking for lunch and that the President had cleared his schedule for the rest of the day. He wanted to be there to listen to Kinsey's arguments on why the money should not be spent on protecting earth and the United States.  
  
"Jack I think we've got him in a corner. He wasn't expecting this much resistance to his plans. Did you see his face when we walked in I thought the poor man was going to go into cardiac arrest. I think were swaying the other committee members and we've just got to be honest with them and show them that Kinsey's wrong."  
  
I nodded and added, "We still have an ace up our sleeve Jacob if things start to really go bad we could have Selmac make an appearance. You know the who eye flashing and deep voice thing that will get them to change there voice dontcha think."  
  
Jacob shook his head and mumbled maybe he should put a stop to the wedding since his daughter was marrying a 4 year old. I snorted and said, "am not grandpa".  
  
Jacob laughed and pulled me back to the conference room. Lunch was being served and Major Davis motioned us over to speak to him. He said he was pleased with how the meeting was going. He got the feeling that the committee had only heard one side of the story and having us here was making the difference. We started to eat and the President was speaking with Kinsey and looking at the end of his rope. I motioned to Davis and he excused himself and went to rescue the President.  
  
Lunch was cleared and we started up again and started to crunch numbers. The hours passed by and the President was voicing his opinion on issue of our treaty with the Tok'ra when there was a knock on the door. We looked up and saw it was one of his aides. She said that he had an emergency that needed to be addressed immediately. He excused himself and went to see what the emergency was.  
  
We continued to show the other committee members why the treaty was important when Major Davis's assistant pager went off. He looked embarrassed and went to see who was trying to contact him. He showed Major Davis the number on the pager and Davis looked up at Jacob and me.  
  
The hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up. Something was wrong. I felt something in the back of my mind but put it off as stress from the wedding. The assistant excused himself and went in search of a phone out of the room. I started to fidget and Jacob asked what was the matter. I said that I just had a bad feeling that something wasn't right.  
  
The President came back into the room while Kinsey was stating his point on why the committee should vote for the cuts. I was about to answer but saw the President motion to Davis and stopped. Jacob took up where I had stopped and I tried to read there lips to see what was being said. I could see Davis pale and the President close his eyes. The assistant ran back into the room and saw Davis's response and stopped at the door.  
  
I stood up something was wrong and when Kinsey started to yell that we were wasting tax payers money on a threat that we didn't even know existed I slammed my hand onto the table and yelled enough.  
  
Major Davis cleared his throat and asked if the committee members would please leave the room since there was some top secret classified material that needed to be discussed.  
  
I sat back down and Jacob started to ask questions. I closed my eyes they were all looking at me. Something had happen at the SGC. Sam, my heart started to constrict and I found it hard to breath. I could hear the committee filing out of the room and opened my eyes. The President came to sit next to me and said he had received a call from General Hammond.  
  
"Jack, there's been a problem back at the SGC. It seems SG1 was needed to go off world to fix the Tok'ra's new Dialing Home Device computer. They were having trouble dialing out and contacted the SGC to tell them of the problem. Colonel Carter was there when they contacted General Hammond they asked for her assistance and all other engineers were on the beta site. There was no one else that could go and they had given the new gate address to all the operative. It was imperative that they got the gate functioning. Since Colonel Carter was the one who set up the program she felt she should be the one to fix it. Major Ferretti went along also to make sure she got back safely. There was a Goua'ld spy in the Tok'ra base he sabotaged the gate so that Colonel Carter and the rest of SG1 would come to assist. It was an ambush they wanted SG1 and proceeded to attack the base. Colonel Carter radioed General Hammond that they were under fire and they would be coming in hot. Major Ferretti and Dr. Jackson made it back. Teal'c and Colonel Carter were left behind. I'm sorry Jack they've been trying to contact them but the gate will not engage. Dr. Jackson was hit by a staff weapon and Major Ferretti suffered some minor injuries."  
  
I heard Jacob react and started to rant that who was the spy at the Tok'ra base. He wanted to know the name. Major Davis tried to calm him down. I looked at my hands and tried to calm the fear that was rising up in me. I looked up to the President and could see he was upset. I asked one question.  
  
"Who was the snakehead serving? What system lord was this Tok'ra spy working for?"  
  
Major Davis looked at Jacob and me and then to the President and nodded his head.  
  
"Sir he was working for Ba'al."  
  
I could feel a hand grab my heart and squeeze. I let out a shuddered breath and whispered no.  
  
I regrouped and started for the door. Jacob grabbed me and I yanked his arm off of me.  
  
"Major Davis I need to get back to Colorado Springs now are you going to help me. Jacob are you coming"  
  
I had reverted back to Soldier mode. Major Davis said he'd make the arrangements and the President reminded us that we were on a break on our meeting. I didn't care all I cared about was getting back to the SGC. I needed to be there I had to find her. I was not going to lose her especially not to him. God! What was he doing to her right now? He broke me he had me pleading for death. I shuddered and fought the urge to throw up right there in front of the President.  
  
The committee members came back to the room and the President informed them the meeting would have to be postponed to a latter date. They saw how upset I was and asked what had transpired. Major Davis said an emergency had come up at the SGC and that we were needed back there now. Kinsey started to protest saying how convenient this emergency had come up during the meeting. Jacob screamed and bowed his head and Selmac took over.  
  
"You do not realize the danger these men and women face everyday. It would give you nightmares the destruction they have seen. We may have to reevaluate our treaty with earth since you give no consideration the sacrifice these people go through. I have sat back and heard all I could hear and I am disappointed to see that not everyone on this planet is as competent as the people at the SGC. Like Major Davis said there is an emergency we are leaving and if you decide to cut the budget on the stargate program then you are cutting your own throats so if you'll excuse us we have to get back to saving this planet you all hold so dear."  
  
I stood up and walked passed Kinsey. He was about to say something but I raised my finger at him and pointed. He got the picture and shut his mouth. The President stopped me at the door and wished me luck and to bring back my people alive. I nodded and said "yes sir."  
  
We got to airport in record time and were in the air. Jacob was pacing and asking to speak to Hammond. I just sat in my seat and trying to calm myself. Major Davis said that General Hammond would be waiting for us at Peterson to fill us in on any other details.  
  
Jacob sat next to me and spoke.  
  
"Jack will find her we will get her back. I have to hear you say it Jack. My baby girl is out there with him. I have to hear you say you'll find her. Please Jack speak to me."  
  
I looked up to Jacob and said, "We will find her because if we don't I have nothing to live for Jacob. My life will be over. God Jacob what was she doing off world didn't I tell her not to go off world without me. If we find her I just might kill her for doing this to us. I hope when we get to Peterson that George will be telling us that they are back and she's safe. Believe me Jacob if she's out there we will find her."  
  
Jacob got up to pace some more and I moved to the window seat and looked out. I could hear my heart pounding and my eyes close I could see her there smiling.  
  
"Sam please hold on I'm on my way don't give up. He's going to do things that are indescribable. Teal'c please protect her she needs you I need you to keep her safe. I said my silent prayer over and over in my head hoping that she could somehow hear me and that I would get to her on time.


	9. here with out you

Title Here with out you by Three doors down

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Summary: Sam is captured by Ba'al and the rest of SG1 are hurt, and Jack is left to pick up the pieces and find his bride and bring her home. Will they survive to walk down the aisle?

sequel to Your in my soul

We arrived at Peterson AFB and the General wasn't there. An airman informed us that General Hammond could not come himself but would brief us on the latest news. We got into the car and made our way back to the base. Major Davis began to make calls to see what had happen with the committee after we had left the White House. I was impatient and needed to get to the base immediately. I looked over to Jacob and could see fear and concern on his face. I shouldn't have said what I did to him. I should have told him everything would be fine, that this was just another hurdle for SG-1. But I was a realist. We couldn't use the Stargate to get to the Tok'ra base. For all we knew, the base could have been destroyed or the whole planet. We had no idea if they were still there or if Sam and Teal'c had been taken to Ba'al's new prison.  
  
The prison I had escaped from had been destroyed by Yu, so they wouldn't be there. My team didn't leave me behind. But we didn't have any information yet. Too much time had elapsed, and the longer it took to find them, the longer Ba'al would have to do God knows what.  
  
I stopped the bile rising to my throat. I closed my eyes and tried to push back my memories of the time I was held by Ba'al. The man was relentless. He had no compassion and if he killed them, he would just revive them by a sarcophagus. It angered me thinking of Sam being held by him, probably trapped on that anti-gravitation contraption. Oh god, Sam! What is he doing with you right now? Please hold on. Don't give up. Your strong, stronger then me. You have to hold on. I will find you and bring you home. Or die trying.  
  
I needed to stop thinking. I needed to clear my mind of all these thoughts. I needed to hide all my emotions. I couldn't let my emotions take over. It could cost lives and they needed me to be sharp to bring them home. I started to use my training and started to relax myself. Detaching myself from the situation to look at it in military terms. The lives of two people that meant the world to me were at stake and I would not fail them. I would return them home to their friends and family.  
  
We arrived at the SGC and were escorted to the briefing room. General Hammond was not there and we were informed that he would be on the phone for some time. He was speaking to the President and the Joints Chief of Staff. This wasn't good news. Did the committee make a decision? I looked to Davis to see if he knew what was going on and he proceeded to make calls. Jacob wanted to contact the Tok'ra and I told him I'd come along. We dialed the planet they would go to if a breach of security happened. We sent a MALP but nothing could be seen on the planet. I could see the disappointment in Jacob's face. He said he should go check it out, but just then a staff blast came through the gate. Before we disengaged the gate, we saw the Jaffa that had been lying in wait to see if anyone was coming through. I put my hand on Jacob's shoulder and I could feel him slump deeper into the chair.  
  
I excused myself and told him I wanted to see Ferretti and Daniel. Jacob had forgotten they had been injured and said he'd come with me. We arrived at the infirmary and saw that Lou had one of his arms bandaged up and was resting. We got close to his bed and he woke up. He tried to sit up, but couldn't because of the injury to his ribs.  
  
I had known Lou since before our first mission through the Stargate. He had been recommended by Charlie, who had been my second in command at the time. He was as good as Charlie said, saving our butts more times then not. I saw the sorrow and guilt in his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sir. I thought it was going to be easy to go in and fix the gate and be back by dinner. We weren't expecting this from our allies. God Jack, if I could only turn back time, there are so many things I would have done differently. Have you heard any news? General Carter, Sir. Have you tried contacting the Tok'ra? If you're going back, I want to come along. I owe it to Colonel Carter and Teal'c.  
  
I told Lou it wasn't his fault. I was happy he'd been there to go along with them. I then asked him to tell me exactly what had happen. Before he began, someone ran into the infirmary. It was one of the nurses looking for Janet.  
  
"Sirs, I'm sorry, but I'm looking for Dr. Fraiser. She had to be escorted out of the operating room when she became hysterical. Dr. Warner sent her out of the room but she refused to leave. We had to get security, and then when Dr. Jackson started to crash, she ran out of the room."  
  
I looked at Lou and Jacob and told Lou to tell Jacob everything. I had to go find Janet. This day was becoming the worse one ever at the SGC. At the infirmary door, I turned around and asked Lou one question.  
  
"Ferretti? Who was the snake that betrayed us?"  
  
Lou cleared his throat. "Vahe'".  
  
Jacob growled and Selmac took over. "O'Neill. I will get the information from Major Ferretti. It is getting harder to control Jacob. Vahe' is new to the Tok'ra and Jacob had his reservations about him. His intuition has proven correct and it may cost Samantha and Teal'c their lives."  
  
I told Selmac to get all the information and once I'd found Janet, I would be back. I asked the nurse about Daniel's status. She explain that he had been shot on the side and had second degree burns, but that was only minor compared to the head trauma he had gotten when he had fallen on to the stone steps at the Gate. They were operating to reduce the swelling, but the trauma to his side turned out to be more severe then Dr. Fraiser had first diagnosed.  
  
"She's blaming herself for not thinking the wound to his side was bad. She was really concerned for Colonel Carter and Teal'c when they didn't follow behind Major Ferretti and Dr. Jackson. Sir, I'm worried about Dr. Fraiser. I've been working so long with her, but I've never seen her so lost. We've got to find her."  
  
I agreed and told her to check the lower levels. I enlisted the help of a couple of airmen to aid her and I went topside. That's where I found her. How she got out here with her surgical gown on and blood all splattered on it was beyond me. She was sitting on a boulder looking at her hands. She kept trying to wipe the blood from her gown when I heard a low cry. I walked up to her and she turned and ran into my arms. She started to plead with me to tell her that she had not killed Daniel, that he was still alive. That this was all a bad dream, and that Sam and Teal'c were safe down in the mountain. I let her continue to vent, but she started to hyperventilate. I told her to take deep breaths and she started to calm down. She looked at me and asked why. Why couldn't we have normal lives?  
  
I held her and knew how she felt. Our lives could never be normal. It could all change in a blink of an eye. I told her I didn't know why. She let out another cry.  
  
"I left him alone, Jack. I have to get back into that operating room. They won't let me back in. Please, Jack, they have to let me back in there. He needs me. I won't let him die. He's my life. I can't survive without him. Please help me, Jack," Janet pleaded.  
  
I nodded to her and told her I'd talk to Hammond for her. I told her we needed to get back down to the mountain to see what was going on. She leaned into me for support and I put my arm around her. As we got into the elevator she started to cry again.  
  
"Jack, I'm sorry. I was so concern for Daniel that I didn't even think of what you must be feeling. Have they gotten in contact with the Tok'ra? What happened? Why did they attack SG-1? Sam has to be okay. You guys are getting married in three days. Fate can't be this cruel."  
  
I told her what I knew. She gasped when I told her that the Tok'ra had a spy amongst them and that he was working for Ba'al. She paled and grabbed my hand, knowing what I had gone through when I had escaped and the aftermath of dealing with the torture. We went to the infirmary and Jacob and Ferretti were still there. Jacob saw Janet's gown and Lou just pointed and asked about Daniel.  
  
She looked down and excused herself to change her gown. I walked over to Jacob and told them what happen and we didn't have any news on Daniel. Janet came over to stand by me and asked if we had heard anything. We were about to go to the O.R. when Dr. Warner walked into the room.  
  
Janet's knees buckled and I held her up. She grabbed my hand as Dr. Warner came close.  
  
Dr. Warner said that the staff blast had been more severe then they thought, but they had treated it. The head wound was another story. They had reduced the swelling, but were concerned about the amount of time Daniel had been without oxygen.  
  
"When you left Dr. Fraiser, Dr. Jackson went into full cardiac arrest we almost lost him, but by some miracle he survived. We can't do anymore right now. We just have to wait and see."  
  
Janet eyes were full of tears as she took in all that Dr. Warner had said. I pulled her close and asked if we could see him. He said that we could but looked at Janet.  
  
"Dr. Fraiser, I understand you have a relationship with Dr. Jackson, and seeing someone you care for in that type of situation is rough. I want your word that you will act professionally. I can't have you fall apart like you did in the O.R. Janet, I know you're a good doctor and this was just a little too much. That's why asked you to step away. I saw you losing your focus."  
  
Janet apologized to him and said it would not happen again. Jacob came up to Janet and asked if he could be of any help.  
  
Janet's tears started to flow. "Yes. Is there anything you can do? I know you can use the healing device."  
  
We all had forgotten that Jacob could use the healing device. Ferretti got off the bed and said he would go to the General for permission to retrieve it and bring it to Jacob.  
  
When the device arrived, Jacob started working on Daniel and after a few minutes stopped, giving Dr. Warner and Janet the extent of his injuries. He stated he could do a little at a time but the head wound was something to be concern about. He said he would take care of the staff weapon wound first and see if the brain's swelling would come down as an affect.  
  
After Jacob was done, an airman came looking for us, saying that General Hammond needed to speak to Jacob, Lou, Janet and I immediately.  
  
We left the infirmary with Dr. Warner promising us to watch over Daniel. We arrived in the conference room and I could tell something was not right.  
  
Jacob spoke first. "George, I don't care about any budget crap right now. I need to know what happened from the first initial contact up to the time of Daniel and Lou coming through the Gate. We've tried to contact the Tok'ra but were greeted by Jaffa. So whatever the President and the Joint Chief of Staff are asking for, it comes second until I know exactly what happen to SG-1."  
  
General Hammond looked down and stood. He started with the first initial contact from the Tok'ra and his reservations on letting Sam go, finally agreeing on her going with the rest of SG-1. He went into detail about Ferretti's communication, that the base was being over run by Jaffa. After Ferretti and Daniel came through, we attempted to send a rescue team, but couldn't get a team through because of the constant fire coming from the other side. Ferretti filled in the blanks, naming the Tok'ra spy and confirming it was Ba'al he was working for. Ferretti also quoted what Vahe' said about not delivering the person he wanted most. I felt the blood drain from my face and closed my eyes. This was my fault. I had caused Daniel's and Lou's injuries and Sam and Teal'c were being held because of me.  
  
Janet grabbed my hand. "Do not start blaming yourself, Colonel. You've been on the System Lords hit list for years, as has all of SG-1. Don't do this to yourself."  
  
I nodded and squeezed her hand. I got up and Jacob came over to stand next to me, telling me we would find both Sam and Teal'c. Major Davis came into the room and slammed the door.  
  
We all were startled and I looked to Hammond. He asked if their decision was final and Davis said yes and no.  
  
I was confused. What decision? I asked them what they were talking about. General Hammond closed his eyes and asked me to sit down. I told him that we were wasting time. We needed to contact our allies and see if they could help.  
  
George said that he had been on the line with the President and the Joint Chief's of Staff since we had left Washington. Senator Kinsey had found out what the emergency was and was livid. He wanted to know when the government had lost control of what was going on at the SGC when a civilian could use the Gate for his own purposes. I had forgotten that I was no longer a Colonel in the Air Force, but a civilian consultant. I was no longer a soldier. I was there to give my professional opinion on what would work and what wouldn't.  
  
Kinsey had gotten some of the joint chief's of staff to agree with him that since I was just a civilian, I did not have a valid reason to go through the Gate.  
  
"Jack, I've been ordered not to let you through the Gate. If I do, I will be court marshaled and thrown into prison. Son, I'm sorry."  
  
This was payback for ruining Kinsey's plan to cut the budget on the Stargate. Jacob started to yell, saying he was personally going to go to Washington and take care of the Kinsey problem once and for all. Ferretti was just as upset and Janet was on the verge of breaking down, knowing the best chance her friends had at getting out of this alive was being taken away.  
  
Major Davis said he was pulling all the strings he could and there might be a solution. I turned with a hopeful look. But before he could start, the klaxons started to go off with the announcement of an off-world activation.  
  
I ran out of the room and straight to the Gate room, followed by Jacob, Lou and Janet. I turned to see Hammond in the control room as the iris disengaged.  
  
I started to pray, hoping that Teal'c had gotten them away from Ba'al, but was disappointed when Bray'tac and Racnor came through the gate instead. I let the breath I was holding out and looked at the floor.  
  
Bray'tac greeted us and asked where Sam was.  
  
Racnor asked why his father wasn't there to greet them.  
  
Janet gasped. I looked up and realized they hadn't been informed on what had happened.  
  
George and Major Davis came into the room and asked if they had any news. Bray'tac looked confused, as did Racnor. We decided to go back to the briefing room to let them know what had been going on.  
  
Brayta'c said they were not on the Rebel Jaffa base. They had made a detour before arriving here to gather more support for there cause. They said they would make inquiries of their fellow Jaffa to see if they knew where Ba'al's new base was located at. I sat back down and asked Major Davis what he was going to say before Bray'tac and Racnor came.  
  
He explained that the President had given him the ideal to have me re- instated to the Air Force, making me a General and able to go through the Gate. This would work for the Joint Chiefs of Staff and would appease the Stargate committee members, but Kinsey said that if I was to be re- instated, it would have to be for at least one year and that I would not be stationed at the SGC. I looked up at him and asked where I would be assigned to.  
  
"Kinsey's pushing for Antarctica, but the President says you could be assigned to the Pentagon. I can't guarantee anything, Sir, but think of the alternative. I had to pull every favor I had to get them to agree to this, so the ball's in your court."  
  
I turned to General Hammond and snapped a salute. "Where do I sign? We've wasted enough time with this crap. We need to find out where this base is at. Jacob. Are there any other addresses that you can dial to see if any of the Tok'ra survived? Bray'tac, Racnor. You need to contact your rebel forces and get the word out that Tealc's in trouble. Janet, you need to go see how Daniel's doing. Now, if you will all excuse me, I need to get into my BDU's."  
  
I walked into the locker room and locked the door. I sat in front of her locker and with a shaky hand, opened it. There were the clothes that she had been wearing when I left to Washington. I pulled out her sweater and took a deep breath, smelling her scent. I tried to swallow the tears that were threatening to fall. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.  
  
I looked at the picture on the door. It was taken on her birthday, the day I asked her to be my wife. She had on her killer smile and I was also smiling. It seemed so long ago, like years, but it had it only been a few weeks. I started to rummage through her purse when the wedding march began to play on her phone. I pulled it out and stared at it. It started to play the tune again. All the rage I felt, all the injustice of why she had been taken from me was pulsating through me. With a yell, I threw the phone across the room and it shattered into a million pieces. I feel to my knees and started to cry. Then a song started going over and over in my head  
  
**_A hundred days have made me older  
  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lies have made me colder And I don't think I can look at this the same All the miles that separate Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face  
  
I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight, there's only you and me  
  
The miles just keep rollin' As the people leave their way to say hello I've heard this life is overrated But I hope that this gets better as we go  
  
I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go It gets hard but it won't take away my love And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
_**  
Why was she taken from me? Didn't we deserve happiness? Why did everything I love get taken from me? I had to get myself together. I had to be strong. I stood up and wiped the tears from my face and went to find some BDU's in my size. I changed and came back and stood in front of Sam's locker and took the photo from the door. There was a knock and I went to unlock the door. Jacob and Janet stood there and I motioned for them to come in.  
  
I asked if they had any news. Janet looked at the shattered phone and then to me and said that Daniel's burn was improving and that Jacob would be using the healing device again that morning. Jacob said that there had been no contact from any of the other Tok'ra and that Bray'tac was contacting the rebel base as we spoke. I nodded to both of them and put the picture in my breast pocket. Janet motioned to the phone and I said it had been playing the wedding march.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. I should have never told her to change the tone to the wedding march. Oh god, Julia! I was supposed to call her. It's 2:00AM. We stood her up. She's probably frantic, wondering what happen to us. I'll take care of it, don't worry."  
  
I thanked her and headed back to the control room with Jacob to see what our next step would be. I had to find Sam. Without her, I had nothing. Without her, I was just one. 


	10. heaven

title Heaven song by Brian Adams

Disclaimer in part 1

sequel to Everything

Summary: Sam is being held prisoner with Teal'c. Can she stay strong till Jack comes to rescue her? Will they make it to the wedding on time?  
  
The pain I had been feeling was becoming manageable. My body was starting to go numb and I found the less I moved the better it was. I had awakened to the screams of someone begging for death and the laughter of those who were doing the torturing down the hall from my cell. I just closed my eyes and tried to block it out. I was on the transport ship alone and was wondering what had happened to Teal'c. We had been captured on the Tok'ra base and the last thing I remembered before we were taken down was the panicked look on his face. I knew that we were not going to get out and back to the safety of the SGC. There was going to be no happy ending for Jack and I. I heard the Zat engage and then darkness had followed.  
  
We had been betrayed by the Tok'ra, or more specifically, one Tok'ra. Vahe' had been working as a spy for Ba'al and had ambushed us. His mission was to capture SG-1 and bring them to his master. It would have worked except Jack was no longer on SG-1 and had not traveled through the gate with us. And Ferretti and Daniel had gotten away. Vahe' was angry that he had lost Daniel, but he had bigger problems. He had to explain to Ba'al that he didn't have Jack in his custody and that was the one person Ba'al really wanted back in his possession.  
  
That was the only bright spot in this whole mess; that I knew that Ba'al's plan to capture Jack had been foiled. He could not harm him and as long as I kept my mouth shut. He would never know my close connection to him so he could use me to lure him into a trap.  
  
I wondered how Daniel was doing. He had been shot by Vahe'. Ferretti had injured Vahe' by throwing a knife through his force field and it had given them enough time to escape. I could hear Ferretti yelling at us to come on, that he would cover us. He did not want to leave Teal'c and I behind, but there had been no choice. I ordered him to take Daniel and go. The SGC needed to know that there was a spy within the Tok'ra ranks, and who the spy was working for.  
  
Ba'al. Just saying the name made me shiver. I suppressed a sob when I started to think of home and of Jack. What was he going through right now, knowing that I was in the hands of the Goa'uld? He despised and feared the same Goa'uld that had haunted his dreams after he had escaped his prison.  
  
It had been a difficult time for Jack when he was held in Ba'al's prison. He tried to shut us all out, not wanting to relive that particular time in his life. I told him that I was responsible for all that had happen to him with Ba'al since it was me who convinced him to take the symbiote after the Antarctica incident. I even volunteered to be re-assigned to another team since I had failed him so badly and thought he didn't trust me anymore.  
  
He said that I was not to blame, that it was all Kannon's fault. He was the one who had gone back to save the slave he loved. I didn't find out until later who this someone had been. I asked Jack when we had started to see each other if that was one of the reasons he went back. Did he think she was me? He didn't say anything but took a deep breath and proceeded to tell me everything that had happen to him while he was held by Ba'al. I held my emotions in and just listen to the man that I loved more than life opened his wounds and bared them for me to see. The man, who in my mind was invincible, told me how he prayed for death and had given up. I heard every detail and held him when it was hard for him to go on and waited for him to continue.  
  
When he was through talking, I took his face into my hands, looked into his eyes and saw the hurt and pain he went through. He said he would not wish that on anyone. He said he begged to die rather then be put back into the sarcophagus. The pain that was inflicted on him in Iraq was nothing compared to what Ba'al had done to him.  
  
I was now being held by this monster, waiting to see what my fate would be. I shuddered and tried to be brave. I had to be strong; Jack would expect nothing less. I would not die in this prison. I would find a way home, back to my soulmate.  
  
How long had I been out? Was Teal'c still alive? We had been separated after our failed escape. When we were captured, Teal'c had held me up since I had hurt my ankle in our run through the forest. Vahe' had ranted on how we would suffer for his being kept waiting and that I would take the bulk of the punishment. Teal'c had held onto me tightly and refused to let me go. It had taken six Jaffa to pull me away from him. I could still hear Teal'c's cry of anguish and pain when I was beaten instead of him for our botched escape. Vahe' knew how to get the maximum suffering from both of us, me through the beating while Teal'c had to watch. I suppressed a sob and tried to focus on keeping calm, and to try and find a way out of here. Would I be facing this nightmare alone now?  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the pain that had started to shoot through my arms, which were being held up by two chains suspended from the ceiling. My face felt like it had gone 12 rounds with a heavyweight boxer and my body felt about the same. I tried to breath but it was getting harder and harder to do so. I looked around and tried to see. My right eye had started to close due to the swelling. Vahe' had let two of the Jaffa guards do with me as they wanted. I remember hearing Teal'c promise to kill them for inflicting harm on me.  
  
Our escape plan had been simple. We were to be transported off the planet using the Gate. Vahe' ordered me to get the Gate functioning, but I refused, saying that my equipment had been damaged during the attack and that nothing could be done. He then ordered one of Ba'al's prison transport ships to come to the planet to take us to the prison. I had bought us some time. We would not be going to Ba'al without a fight. Some of the Jaffa under Ba'al's leadership were loyal to Master Bray'tac and had heard of Teal'c and his fight to free his people. They said they would help us escape and give us access to a smaller ship only if they were allowed to accompany us to the Rebel base. We waited and when the time was right, attacked the guards. We made it to the forest, but things went from bad to worse. The transport ship had just arrived, and troops were already in the forest searching for any To'kra that had survived the attack.  
  
We hid in the foliage, but when we were spotted, we started to run. I tripped and fell down a ravine and had sprained my ankle. I remembered yelling at Teal'c to go and leave me, that he still had a chance to escape and get help.  
  
"Teal'c, go! Leave me! You can still make it to the ship and then you can let Jack and the rest know where I'm being taken. Please Teal'c, go," I begged him.  
  
He picked me up and started to climb out of the ravine. I was still in his arms and he started to run. He was tiring and I begged him again to leave me.  
  
"Please Teal'c, I need you to go. It's alright. I know you guys will find me. I can't have your death on my conscious. Just tell Jack I'll be waiting for him."  
  
Teal'c shook his head no. "I will not leave you Samantha Carter. O'Neill would expect me to protect you with my life. We will escape together or we will stay here together. I will not go without you."  
  
We remained hidden in the forest and made our way to where the ship was cloaked. We saw Jaffa all around and two of the Rebel Jaffa that had helped us escape where on their knees, being held by guards loyal to Ba'al.  
  
Vahe' yelled out that he knew we were close and that we had already caused the death of two of the Jaffa in front of him. He was going to give us to the count of ten to show ourselves or the last two would be killed. Teal'c nodded no and we watched in horror as Vahe' then killed them. I turned to hide my disgust, but Teal'c reassured me that they had died free and for our cause.  
  
Vahe called out again to us so we could see who would be killed next. A group of men, women and children were herded in front of the ship. I could see the children being pulled away from their mothers and fathers and led to the middle of the field. There were five in all, three girls and two boys, all between the ages of five through eight. I started to stand but Teal'c pulled me back.  
  
"No, Teal'c. We can't let him kill them. They're innocent in this. My life for all of theirs is not a bad trade. There are things that I've learn to live with in my life, but the blood of innocent children won't be one of them."  
  
"I agree Colonel Carter. Vahe' is capable of killing every single child until we are back in his custody. Let me help you walk over to them. Just remember not to show your emotions. We must stay together, but if you have the opportunity to escape then take it. Do not wait for me."  
  
"Alright, but you have to do the same Teal'c. If there is a chance for you to get away again, take it, and once you get back to the SGC, you have to promise me that you will take care of Jack. He's going to need you more then you know. And if I never told you this before, I am honored to have been your friend and to fight along side such a noble warrior. I am in awe of your wisdom and have nothing but respect for you. Thank you, my friend, for always being there for me."  
  
I hugged him and he said responded. "It is I who should thank you Samantha Carter. You showed me that love is pure of heart and soul. You will return to O'Neill, this I guarantee. You have my word."  
  
We came out of hiding before Vahe' finished his count down. When he saw us, he nodded at the guards and they turned around and killed the parents.  
  
I must have lost consciousness during the beating since I woke up here in this cell alone. Pain was starting to shoot up my arms, becoming unbearable again. I was about to lose consciousness again when I heard the cell door open.  
  
Two guards held up an unconscious Teal'c and threw him to the side of the room. I could hear them jeering him and kicking him to inflict more pain. They came over to me and I pretended to be out. I could feel them looking at me. One came close and lifted my chin to get a better look at me. He started to caress my face and then my arms. I kept my eyes closed and wished he'd leave.  
  
The other came up behind me and started to cut through my shirt with his knife. I tried to slow my breathing and heard a low voice speak.  
  
"Cowards, why do you prey on a weak and unconscious woman? Does that make you feel more powerful? A true Jaffa would find an opponent matched to his skills and not prey on the weak. Is this what is being taught now? Do you have no dignity or respect for yourselves? You should be ashamed to be called Jaffa."  
  
Teal'c continued his rant. They left me behind and started to beat on Teal'c again. Someone was at the doorway and yelled 'enough."  
  
It was Vahe', telling the guards they had done enough and instructed them to release me from my chains. They did what they were told and I was released and thrown next to Teal'c.  
  
"You both have been nothing but a bother. My Lord will take great pleasure extracting the information you hold Colonel Carter. Your blending with Jolinar, the secrets of your planet and of the SGC, and your knowledge of Colonel O'Neill. My Lord will be pleased to see me and lift me up in his ranks of officers. We will be arriving soon, so please rest up. I want you to be fresh when he begins his torture."  
  
Vahe' left us alone in the dark and I moved to sit next to Teal'c.  
  
"Teal'c are you awake? Please say something."  
  
"Colonel Carter, I am awake and pleased to see you alive. I feared that you did not survive the beating. They took you away and I kept calling out to you and you did not answer. I was taken and beaten myself, but just the thought of you being beaten was the worse pain I have ever felt. Please forgive me for being unable to help you. I was fearful that I would not see you again, but fate has interceded and here we are."  
  
I reached for his hand and squeezed it. "We will survive Teal'c. We will get out of this. We have to. Let me see what they did to you."  
  
I examined him and saw that he had bruising on his torso and his back. He had a small gash on his head, which had stopped bleeding. He examined me and I could see the fury in his eyes. I reassured him that I was okay, that it wasn't as bad as it looked, but he knew that I was lying. I asked if he knew how long we had been gone. He pulled out a small compass/timepiece from a hidden pocket in his pants. He smiled and said that O'Neill had given him the idea and had fashioned himself a pocket to hide the piece.  
  
"It's been two earth days since we last left the SGC. They are looking for us, of this I can guarantee you especially O'Neill. I have confidence he will not rest till he has you back."  
  
I nodded to him and tried to smile. He asked what was wrong and I said nothing.  
  
He took my hand. "Colonel Carter, it is alright to be frighten. I too remember how O'Neill acted once he escaped from Ba'al. I tried to get him to talk, but he would not. All he said was that it was something indescribable and that he would not wish it on anyone. If you will allow me, I will teach you to keep from being so bad."  
  
I nodded yes and he told me what to do. He asked me to think of something other then this place, a memory or an event. He gave me examples like when Jack proposed or when we first kissed. I closed my eyes but couldn't focus. He asked that I try again. I said okay and started to look around the room and looked at my feet and let out a small laugh.  
  
Teal'c gave me a puzzled look and asked what was so funny. I pointed to my toes that had been painted with turquoise nail polish. He looked at me again and I started to explain.  
  
"It was a couple of days ago, Teal'c. Cassie and I were spending the afternoon together to give Daniel and Janet some alone time and she was going out that evening with her girlfriends and wanted to get all done up. Jack was still on base and we started doing girl stuff. Jack got home and Cassie was about to leave. I told her it wasn't fair that I had painted her toenails and she neglected to do mine. She apologized and said she'd make it up to me and left. She even took my polish. Jack started to laugh and I asked him what was so funny. He said that I was pouting over nail polish and if it meant that much to me, he'd do it, but only if he got to pick the color.  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow. I continued and told him that Jack picked turquoise since it matched my eyes. Teal'c nodded and suggested that I focus on that. I closed my eyes and started to remember him trying his best to do a good job with my toes. He was so proud of himself when he was done. I started to kiss him and one thing led to another.  
  
I was lying on his chest inspecting his handy work and I could feel him making circles on my bare back. I sighed and said this was heaven. I looked at him and started to hum and then started to sing:  
  
**_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
  
There was only you and me  
  
We were young and wild and free  
  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
  
We've been down that road before  
  
But that's over now  
  
You keep me comin' back for more  
  
Chorus  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it here in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Oh - once in your life you find someone  
  
Who will turn your world around  
  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
  
Ya-nothin' could change what you mean to me  
  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
  
But just hold me now  
  
Cause our love will light the way  
  
Chorus  
  
I've been waitin' for so long  
  
For somethin' to arrive  
  
For love to come along  
  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
  
Through the good times and the bad  
  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you  
_**  
A tear came down my cheek and Teal'c wiped it away. I looked up and asked what had happen. He said that I had followed his instructions and had reached a safe place in my subconscious. I had reached the inner being. I thanked him and put his arm around me. I leaned close and started to nod off.  
  
I was shaken awake by Teal'c and told that we had arrived. We heard the sound of the Jaffa and I squeezed his hand. The door open and I felt dread start to creep into my whole body. There standing in front of us was Ba'al with his guards.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the mighty SG-1. Pity Daniel Jackson and the coward O'Neill are not here, but you will do for now. Welcome to my prison. Your new home for the rest of your life. Your stay can be for a long or short while, depending if you cooperate."  
  
He walked up and motioned for the guards to pick me up. Teal'c stood next to me, holding on to my waist, refusing to let go. I was yanked away and thrown into Ba'al's arms. I started to fight him and he began to laugh.  
  
"I love your spirit, and I look forward to getting to know you well. We have lots to cover, Colonel Carter, or would you prefer me to just call you Mrs. O'Neill?"


	11. everything

Title: "Everything"  
Song by Lifehouse-love the lyrics to this song very appropriate

Summary: Jacks world is crumbling around him can he find Sam and save her from Ba'al? Can the wedding be saved?  
  
Sequel to: "Here without you"  
  
Disclaimer: in part 1

It had been 48 hours since my life had come to a stand still. We were no closer to finding them then we were when we found out they had been captured. Jacob was blaming himself for not going with his instinct about not trusting Vahe', and that he should have put up more of a fight with the council when they had assigned him to the base. He had only been with the Tok'ra for 6 months, but he had proven himself worthy in the eyes of the council. Ferretti was healing nicely. Having gotten rid of his cast, and despite Doc's objections, he had volunteered to go back to the planet with his team in hopes of finding a clue as to were they had gone. I went along, wanting to know anything they found out.  
  
The base was in shambles. The buildings were destroyed and bodies were strewn everywhere. We started to flag the dead and all but had given up hope of finding anyone alive, until we found some of the Tok'ra had survived and had been living in the mountains away from the base. Anise was among them. Ferretti had told me that Vahe' had shot her point blank and feared she was dead. She was unconscious and her symbiote had been working overtime. We checked the gate and knew without a DHD, we were not going anywhere. Ferretti started to gather the survivor's and I went back to where the attack had occurred. I found Sam's laptop. It had been destroyed by a staff blast. I also found Teal'c's pack. He must have taken it off to give him more mobility. Moving it to the side, I saw something green and moved the pack to see what it was. Underneath was a cap. I picked it up and knew it was Sam's. She had started wearing a cap off world in my honor, saying all SG-1 CO's wear baseball caps and that she was just keeping the tradition alive. I held it close to me and closed my eyes. I heard a noise by the entrance and put the cap in my jacket. I picked up Teal'c's pack and went in search of Ferretti.  
  
We went back to the ship and headed for the planet we had come from to use the Stargate. We had no time to lose. We had to locate Ba'al's new prison. We were coming up with no leads. It was getting frustrating. He could not have disappeared; someone had to know where he was hiding out. We arrived at the Stargate and Ferretti radioed ahead, letting the General know we had survivors and that a medical team should be on stand by. We walked through and were greeted by Jacob, General Hammond and one of the Tok'ra councilmen. We gave them a brief recap on what we had found.  
  
Jacob said that he had gotten in contact with some of the others that had escaped and had told them of the deception of Vahe'. The Council was enraged and were willing to give the Tok'ra's full support in locating Sam and Teal'c.  
  
I snapped and said if the council had paid closer attention to the people they recruited, then none of this would be happening. I would have Sam here preparing for our wedding instead of God knows where, being tortured by Ba'al.  
  
I left without looking back. I had been on edge and the Tok'ra's promise came a little to late for me. Why were we still dealing with these people? God, if Jacob wasn't one of them, I'd suggest we severe our ties with them since they were more trouble then they were worth.  
  
I went to the infirmary. I wanted to check on Daniel and get my post check up over with. Janet was there and looked up with hope, but I just shook my head.  
  
She started to check my pressure and asked when the last time was that I had slept. I shot back and asked her the same thing. She smiled and said that she wasn't out there going through the Gate putting others in danger. I apologized and told her it had been a while. She said she wouldn't let me go through the Gate unless I ate something and got some sleep. I tried to change the subject and asked how Daniel was.  
  
She said he was stable and the burn was healing nicely, thanks to Jacob, and the swelling in his brain was decreasing. He still hadn't regain consciousness, but that was necessary for the body to heal itself. I nodded and asked if she was done. I wanted to go see him. She said that she was and that Cassie was sitting with him. She had been frantic when she had found out that he had been hurt and that Sam and Teal'c were missing.  
  
I walked over towards Daniel's bedside and saw Cassie whispering something to Daniel. She could not see me, but I could tell by the way her shoulders were moving, she was trying not to cry. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around and let out a cry, grabbing onto me. I hugged her back and she asked over and over again if this was a dream.  
  
"Uncle Jack, this was supposed to be the happiest time in our lives. You and Sam were supposed to get married and have kids and Daniel was going to propose to Mom. And they'd have kids. I was going to be a big sister and Teal'c a big brother, and we all would live happily ever after."  
  
It all sounded so simple from the mouth of babes. Life hadn't beaten her down as much as the rest of us. We knew how cruel life could be and we try to shelter those like Cassie to the harsh realities of life. I wiped her tears and told her what she wanted to hear, that everything would be alright, that I would find Sam and Teal'c. She then asked how I was. I told her good, and I had just come to check on Daniel. I told her that since she was here, I knew he was in good hands. I left her and went in search of a quiet room.  
  
I always end up in her lab. The lights are off and just the dim light of her computer is on. I sit on the bed she has in here. I rummage under the pillow and find the sweater I had taken from her locker. It still holds her scent and I lay down, holding onto it. I tried to remember the last time she had on this sweater.  
  
It was a couple of weeks ago when the plans for the wedding weren't taking up so much of her time. I had been having a bad day with conference calls to Washington about the new base and not getting the correct figures I needed. She came looking for me in my office and heard me yelling some choice words and then slam the phone. She came up to me and asked if I was having a bad day.  
  
Being my sarcastic self, I yelled at her "you think?" She stepped back and said she was leaving early. I shot back, "That's a switch! No new toys to play with that needs Carter's special attention?" She snapped back and said she forgave me for being such an ass and she understood the pressure I was under getting this new base put together, but it didn't give me the right to vent all my anger on her. With that, she left my office. I groaned and knew she was right. I was letting this get to me, and this was just the preliminary step before the first draft was even made up. I was about to go after her when I saw her sweater on the stool by my desk. She must have forgotten it. I ran up to the elevator and just missed it. I went to the stairs and started to climb, ignoring the pain in my knees. I made it to the checkpoint just as she was signing out. I came up behind her, signed out and took her hand and headed for the elevator. She was still angry, but her curiosity overtook her.  
  
"You ran up the stairs to catch me?"  
  
I handed her the sweater and she made an "oh" sound and looked up at me, saying that she appreciated it, but that she was still mad at me. I told her I knew that, but if she could find it in her heart to forget my grumpiness, I would make it up to her. The elevator opened up and we both walked to the last checkpoint and both signed out. I walked her to her car and leaned her against it and started to kiss her behind her ear. She put her arms around me and said she'd wait up for me. I smiled and she kissed me and said not to stay too long.  
  
Everything went smoothly after I went back down into the mountain. The correct figures were on my desk and I got it finished in record time. I printed up my report and left a copy for the General and headed home.  
  
Arriving at home, I called out to Sam. When there wasn't an answer, I went to the kitchen. There was a pizza on the stove and my favorite beer chilling in the fridge. The woman was a saint and I didn't deserve her. I went in search of Saint Sam and didn't find her in the house. I stepped outside and heard a noise coming from my roof. I walked up the ladder and was surprised by what she was doing. She had what I called her girlie stuff out. She had her foot massager and had her feet soaking in them and she was reading a book. It was still light out, so she was surprised to see me.  
  
"Hey grouchy! You're home early. I thought you had work to do?"  
  
I came over and sat by her gave her a long and seductive kiss that made her moan. I told her that I had finished earlier and I was up here to make up. She giggled and took her feet out of the tub. I stopped and took the towel and started to dry them and give her a foot massage. She closed her eyes and said I did that so well. I said there are a lot of things that I do well and asked if she wanted a demonstration. She nodded yes and I pulled her off the room and to our bedroom.  
  
After my demonstration, we laid in bed. I had my head on her chest, telling her I wanted to hear her heart. I said that someone so beautiful in mind and soul must have a different beat. She chuckled and I could hear that sound echo in her chest. I wrapped my arms around her and started to sing what I was feeling.  
  
**_Find me here,   
_****_won't speak to me  
  
_****_I want to feel you   
_****_I need to hear you  
  
You are the light that's leading me   
To the place where I find peace again  
  
You are the strength  
that keeps me walking   
  
_****_You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul you are my purpose  
  
You're everything  
  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me  
How could it be any better than this  
  
Yeah  
  
You calm the storms   
you give me rest   
  
You hold me in your hands   
you won't let me fall  
  
You still my heart  
and you take my breath away   
  
Would you take me in   
would you take me deeper now  
  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me How could it be  
any better than this  
  
And how can I stand here with you   
And not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me How could it be   
any better than this  
  
'cause you're all I want  
_****_ you're all I need   
you're everything everything   
  
' cause you're all I want you're all I need  
you're everything everything  
  
'cause you're all I want   
you're all I need you're everything everything  
  
'cause you're all I want   
you're all I need you're everything everything  
  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me  
How could it be any better than this  
  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
  
_**I looked up to find tears running down her face. I reached up and wiped them away and she held my hand and kissed my palm, saying that if she didn't have such a great song to top that one, she'd give up right then and there. She loved it and asked if that was what I felt. I put my head on her stomach and nodded yes. She wrapped her hands around me and started to stroke my hair.  
  
The memory was still fresh in my mind. I held onto the sweater and turned on my side and finally gave into the exhaustion that claimed me, hoping the nightmares of losing her wouldn't come back to rob me of my sleep.  
  
Someone was shaking me awake and I turned to find Jacob. I sat up and wiped my face and asked him how long I had been out. He sat next to me and held out a sandwich and a cup of coffee and said a few hours. I took the coffee and waved the sandwich away. He nodded no and said it was doctor's orders.  
  
I started to eat and Jacob updated me on what had been happening.  
  
Master Bra'tac had returned to the Rebel Jaffa base to spread the word that Teal'c had been captured by Ba'al, and that everyone's help was needed to locate him and Colonel Carter. Word had returned to the SGC that Bra'tac might have found the planet they were being held at but was waiting for confirmation. I nodded to Jacob and told him that was the best news we had heard in a long time. Jacob smiled it was the first one in a long time. The klaxons suddenly went off and we ran to the Gate room. We were met there by Ferretti and General Hammond as we waited to see who would appear.  
  
It was Arla, a Tok'ra operative, with news for Jacob.  
  
"Jacob, we have great news. We located Ba'al's prison and we have two operatives working in the prison, one of which works closely with Ba'al. They got in contact with us to let us know that Colonel Carter and Teal'c had been brought there.  
  
I asked what I knew was on Jacob's mind. "Arla, are they alive?"  
  
She turned to me and said that the only information she was given was the location of the planet, a rough outline of the prison, and that Colonel Carter and Teal'c were being held there. I nodded and looked at General Hammond, asking if we could get the information that Arla had brought set up and ready for briefing in 30 minutes. He agreed, hopeful that Bray'tac would return with more good news. I told him I'd go and let Janet know.  
  
She was alive. I knew it in my heart that she was not dead. I felt it my whole being. I made it to the infirmary and heard Janet talking to Julia. She saw me come in and told her that she would relay all the messages to everyone, and as soon as she knew something, she would let her know. She then said, "Pray Julia. You've taken on this burden of contacting everyone, postponing this wedding till we get Sam back. Praying is all any of us can do right now. Thank you, and I know Jack would say the same thing if he could. Yes Julia, I'll give Jacob your message."  
  
She hung up and waited for me to speak. I told her the news that had been delivered by the Tok'ra and could see the relief in her face. She pulled me into an embrace and heard her say that if anyone could bring her back, it would be me. She said she wished she could come along, but Hammond had already said that she was needed at the SGC. And she also knew that with Daniel still not out of the woods, she would be more of a hindrance then a help to anyone. I told her about the briefing and she said she would be there. We went to tell Cassie and were almost bowled over by her running over to us.  
  
"Mom, its Daniel! He moved his hand and I think he was trying to open his eyes."  
  
Janet pushed Cassie aside and went to check on Daniel. We followed behind and could see Janet talking to him, telling him he had a tube down his throat and that she was going to remove it. He nodded and when she told him to breathe out, she removed the tube. Dr. Warner came in to check out his patient and was informed by Cassie that he was awake. He started to check the monitors and his vital signs.  
  
I stood to the side and caught Daniel looking at me. He grabbed Janet's hand and motioned her closer. He whispered to her and she grabbed the pitcher of water and poured him some. Daniel was still looking at me and called out to me.  
  
I came closer and smiled, asking how he was feeling.  
  
"Jack!" Sam...Teal'c; we left them. Vahe's a spy...ambush...need to go and find them. Ferretti saved me. Where are they?"  
  
Janet tried to calm Daniel down, telling him everything was being taken care of. Daniel shrugged her hand off and grabbed my hand. He started to cough and in a whispered tone, he continued to speak.  
  
"Jack, tell me the truth? Where are they? I remember everything. Sam ordering us to the ship, me getting hit Vahe's betrayal. How long have I've been out? Vahe' was working for Ba'al...so he must have them. I have to help. Jack please tell them I need to go with you."  
  
I told Daniel that he wasn't going anywhere and that he wasn't out of the woods yet. He needed to get better for all our sakes, especially Janet and Cassie's. I told him we had found Ba'al's new prison and we would be launching a rescue mission. It seemed to calm him down and I let go of his hand. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.  
  
"You'll find her, Jack, I know you will. Teal'c will keep her safe till you do. He'd give his life for her, as would anybody else on this base. Come see me before you leave, and if there's anything you need translated or anything.."  
  
I smiled and told him I'd see him before I left. I told Janet that I'd let Hammond know that Daniel had woken up. I knew she wouldn't be going to the meeting now, and I understood.  
  
"No Sir," she said. "I won't be missing the meeting. I will be there. I want to help, and now that Daniel's on the mend, I might be needed elsewhere. I will volunteer to go. She's my best friend and Teal'c is the closest thing I have to a brother."  
  
I told her I'd meet her there, that I needed to get something from my room. Cassie gave me a hug and said she'd keep Daniel company while we were at the briefing.  
  
I went to Sam's lab and found the picture of us and put it in my breast pocket. I sent out a silent prayer and whispered to the empty room. "Please hold on Sam. I can't lose you, not now, not after all we've been through. Fight him, Sam. You're strong. Please...you know I'd never let you down. Please Teal'c, protect her, keep her safe."  
  
I made it to the briefing room and it was standing room only. I was surprised to see so many SG teams here for the briefing. Janet was talking to Ferretti and I could tell he had just gotten the news about Daniel. Jacob motioned me to sit next to him. General Hammond came in and motioned to Sgt. Davis to hand out the information that Arla had brought back. When everyone had one, General Hammond stood up and spoke.  
  
"I understand you all would like to help in this mission, but I cannot authorize so many teams. I am proud to work at a place that values each person as part of a family because that is what we are here. I know this has been a rough couple of days, more for some then others, but we will do everything in our power to bring our people home."  
  
Hammond looked at me. "No one gets left behind". Everyone agreed and the briefing started. Arla showed the rough blueprints of the base and gave an estimation on how many prisoners were being held there and how many guards were on duty and at what times. It didn't look good. It was nearly impossible to break in let alone get out.  
  
I was about to ask a question when the Klaxon's started to go off. Everyone cleared out and headed for the Gateroom. It was Sgt. Davis who informed us that it was Master Bra'tac. He came down the ramp and straight to me and said he had found the planet and had gained access to the plans of the prison. He handed me a crystal that held all the information. I handed it to Jacob, who explained that the Tok'ra had also obtained the location of the planet, but only a rough sketch of the prison. Bra'tac said these were the actual plans of the prison and he also knew exactly how many guards were stationed there and the times each shift ended.  
  
"O'Neill, we have Rebel Jaffa on the planet waiting for us. They were there to free some of our men when they saw Teal'c and Colonel Carter. I have verified that they are very much alive, at least since the last time I spoke to my source. We must leave at once. Time is of the essence."  
  
I grabbed his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. Janet let out a cry and came up to me and gave me a hug. Over her shoulder, I asked General Hammond what I'd been longing to. "Permission to go with Master Bra'tac to retrieve my bride?"  
  
Jacob smiled. "Permission granted," General Hammond said. "Now go bring them back. We have wedding to attend."


	12. with arms wide open

Title: "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed

Summary: Jack gets some surprising news on what was suppose to be his Wedding day and embarks on the journey to bring Sam and Teal'c back.  
  
Disclaimer in pt 1

Sequel to Everything

What was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life has turned out to be one of my worse. Here I am preparing to go into battle to rescue Sam and Teal'c. Master Bra'tac's information regarding Ba'al's new prison had proven to be very useful. It gave details that the Tok'ra information had not. We studied the prison model and pinpointed the weakest points to penetrate with our teams.  
  
I was anxious to get going. The longer we stood here, the longer Sam was in the hands of that monster. I couldn't even bring myself to say his name for fear that everything he had done to me would come back. I pushed that to the back of my mind. My one and only objective was to get Sam and Teal'c back. I looked up to see Jacob going over the plans with Bra'tac and Arla. She had proven to be invaluable to our planning. It was she who had been working undercover with Ba'al and when Vahe' had come to the prison, she had to escaped before he recognized her. She had been injured in her escape, but her symbiote had healed her and she truly wanted to help us rescue Sam and Teal'c, asking to come along to guide us through the maze of Ba'al's prison. She did this willingly, knowing if she were to be caught, she would be put to death for her betrayal.  
  
There were a lot of factors that had to be in place for our plan to work. We would need the help of Lord Yu again. He would have to provide the firepower from above so we could have the advantage we needed to slip into the prison and get out before Ba'al knew what was happening. Bra'tac was sending Ray'nor to give Lord Yu the coordinates of the prison. We had contacted him to request a meeting and Ray'nor left immediately when Lord Yu agreed to meet. Ray'nor promised not to fail us, and would contact us once he had coordinated with Lord Yu's first prime about when they would arrive at the planet and the time the attack would begin.  
  
Bra'tac had also inform us that he had a squad of rebel Jaffa that had instilled themselves in Ba'al's ranks, waiting for us to arrive at the planet, and had been given a rendezvous place to meet us before we would begin our attack. We would be going in disguised as Jaffa and would make our way to where Sam and Teal'c where being held.  
  
I asked if the prison was equipped with the same things as the one I had escaped from. I couldn't bring myself to ask if Ba'al had a sarcophagus and if the anti-gravitation wall of death as I had named it were there, but one look on Bra'tac's face was all I needed to see. I excused myself and walked away before I fell apart in front of them.  
  
God, Sam! What must you be going through right now? I begged for death; would you do the same? I told you the torture he put me through, but what I didn't tell you was it was the thought of you that had kept me sane. It was your voice that I kept hearing in my head, begging me not to give up, and it was you that I knew I was going to let down when I asked Daniel to let me die. Please Teal'c, keep her safe for me. I know you would lay down your life for her. It gives me comfort knowing she doesn't have to face this alone.  
  
I walked to her lab, locked the door behind me and sat on the bed, picked up her sweater and broke down. It was Saturday, the day I was suppose to marry the woman that meant more to me than life itself, the person who taught me to love again. She was supposed to be getting pampered today, not tortured. I was supposed to be nursing a hangover from the bachelor party the guys at the SGC were throwing for me. But instead, here I sit in the dark, praying that I get her back alive.  
  
All the plans for the wedding had been cancelled. Cassie and Julia had called everyone to inform them that the wedding was postponed until further notice. The guest list consisted of SGC personnel, some of Sam's friends from her Pentagon days, and some of my old buddies from my special ops days. Since most knew we worked on classified projects, they did not ask questions, but sent their prayers.  
  
Mark arrived in Colorado Springs on Thursday as planned, but we had forgotten to pick him and his family up at the airport. Julia had stopped by my house when the cab had arrived. She did not know what to say and called Janet immediately. Janet got in touch with me and I informed Jacob. He said he'd go and try to explain what was going on.  
  
Jacob came back hours later looking more upset and he looked like he had been crying. He explained that Mark was angry, blaming him for encouraging Sam to join the Air Force.  
  
"I tried to explain to him, but there is only so much I can tell him. It was difficult, but I don't blame him. I've been a lousy father and if we don't get Sam back, I'll lose Mark as well."  
  
Jacob turned away and Selmac took over. I asked if he was alright and Selmac said that they had argued and that Mark had left before things got out of hand. Mark's wife had put the children to bed and had asked how I was coping. Jacob had said that you were doing as well as to be expected. She then asked if there was anything that she could do to help. Jacob called Julia, who had come as soon as he had called. Julia thanked Mark's wife for the help and put her to work, calling the florist and photographer.  
  
"Julia was very supportive, not asking questions but just listening to Jacob vent. He almost slipped up and let some information out, but I caught him before it was too late. Mark returned and asked Jacob to give you a message, to call him and then he went to the bedroom."  
  
That was Thursday. I called Mark and danced around what I could tell him, which only made him more frustrated with me. I said when I had something solid to tell him, I would call him. He would not be leaving Colorado until he had word his sister was safe.  
  
I fished out the picture of us from my pocket. Life really knew how to deal me a blow when it wanted to. I knew what we had was to good to be true. Jack O'Neill could not be happy. It was the unwritten rule in the universe. There was a knock on the door and I hid the picture and put Sam's sweater away. I got up to answer the door. It was Jacob wanting to know if I was okay and that Daniel was asking for me. I told him I just wanted to go find them.  
  
"Has Ray'nor contacted us yet? He should have by now. I'm just anxious to get going. We're wasting too much time. You don't know what Ba'al is capable of. I'm just afraid we might be too late, and if that's the case, I don't know what I'll do."  
  
He said he understood and knew this day would be hard for me.  
  
"We were supposed to be celebrating your wedding. I never told you this, but when you asked me for Sam's hand in marriage, you blew me away. I knew you loved her, but to actually ask me before her...it just showed me the depths of that love. This day was going to be the happiest of my life. I was going to walk my little girl down the aisle to the man I knew would walk through hell if she asked him to. Instead, we're launching a rescue to retrieve her from the clutches of evil. I don't know how much more I can take. I'm at the end of my rope and if I lose Sammy, I don't think I can go on. I'd give my life for her. She deserves a chance at happiness; you both do. Jack, if anything happens to me, or we get separated, you have to promise me you'll get her to safety, that if it means leaving me behind, then so be it."  
  
"No one's getting left behind. We will get married and we'll all grow old together. Hey, we might even make you a grandfather again, even though the thought scares the hell out of me. I did such a bad job the first time with Charlie. Damn, I forgot to call Sara. She had RSVP'ed late. Jacob, can you tell Daniel I'll be right down after I call Sara to let her know we had to postpone?"  
  
I dialed Sara and she answered on the second ring. I explained to her as best as I could, but she knew I was hiding something.  
  
"Jack, I hope you are able to fix this soon. You have my prayers. I know you're not telling me everything, but I understand. I lived with you and I just want you to be happy."  
  
I thanked her and promised to call when everything was back on. I went to go see Daniel when the Klaxon started to ring. I went straight to the Gateroom. Ray'nor was communicating to let us know that Lord Yu had accepted the plan and would begin his attack in 12 hours. He would contact us when he had reached the rebel base to join us for our journey. I turned and gave General Hammond a thumbs up and said I'd go tell Jacob.  
  
Jacob was on his way to the Gateroom when I bumped into him and informed him what had happened. He was relieved that Lord Yu had agreed to our plan. He said we had to contact the Tok'ra that would be accompanying us. He also said we should get to the planet where the ships we would be using to get to Ba'al's planet were waiting. I agreed and told him I would suit up as soon as I talked to Daniel.  
  
Daniel was up and looking better. He was not as pale and he was staying awake for longer periods of time. Cassie was by his side keeping him company. I informed him of the latest developments and told him I would be leaving soon to meet up with the rebel Jaffa and the Tok'ra that would be helping us with the rescue. Daniel wished he could come along.  
  
"I really want to go, Jack. I feel like I should be there. Janet will hear no part of it though, saying I can't even stay awake long enough to do any good. I feel so useless. I wish I could do more."  
  
I told him all he had to do was get better. We still had a wedding to attend to. As soon as Sam was back, we would be getting hitched.  
  
Cassie stood up and hugged me. I kissed her forehead and asked where was Janet.  
  
Daniel said that she had been busy and asked Cassie to go get her for me. Cassie said she'd try. She asked Daniel if they'd had a fight or something since she was not spending as much time with him. Daniel told her no, so she shrugged her shoulders and left. I asked him what that was all that about.  
  
"I didn't want to worry Cassie, Jack, but Janet has been on pins and needles for the past two days. It's like she has the weight on the world on her shoulders. I asked her what was wrong and she keeps telling me nothing, but I know she's hiding something. Has she told you anything?"  
  
I told Daniel that I hadn't seen Janet for the last two days. As a matter of fact, she had been avoiding me. The door open and Janet ran in and stopped in her tracks, paling when she saw me.  
  
I didn't say anything and listened to what she had to say.  
  
"Daniel, are you alright? Cassie said you needed me. Are you in pain? I was giving SG-3 their pre-medical treatment and I have two other teams to do, so where's the fire?"  
  
We both looked at Cassie, who shrugged and said she had to tell her something like that or she wouldn't have come. We looked back at Janet and she focused on Daniel.  
  
"Honey, Jack was telling me what's been going on. I was just worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately and I was just voicing my concerns to Jack."  
  
Janet swallowed hard and tried to keep her emotions in check. "How do you think I'm feeling Daniel? I almost lost you. Your blood was on my hands and I couldn't do anything to help you. My best friend is being held by Ba'al, as is the man I would trust with my life. I feel helpless. I want to go with them and blast that son of a bitch to pieces for hurting Sam and Teal'c."  
  
She let out a cry turned and ran out the room. We were all surprised and Cassie said she'd never heard her mom so angry. She then followed her to see if she was okay.  
  
Daniel was trying to get out of bed. I stopped him, telling him that he was going to hurt himself.  
  
"Jack, I have to go to her. I knew something was wrong. Did you catch that? She's hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is."  
  
I pushed Daniel back down and told him I would find out. I had to see her to get my checkup and I would ask her what was going on.  
  
Daniel calmed down and I went in search of Janet. Cassie said she did not return to the infirmary. I called the check out stations to see if she had left the mountain but was told that she had not. I told Cassie to go back to Daniel before he tried to escape again and said I would find her mother.  
  
I found her in Sam's lab crying. I walked in and sat next to her on the bed. I put my arm around her and she leaned in to me and cried.  
  
When she started to calm down, I handed her a tissue and she wipeed her tears away. I asked her if she was okay and she nodded yes. I then asked her what was going on. She stood up and started to walk to Sam's desk.  
  
"Jack, I've been in knots for days now. I have been avoiding you and everyone else. I've had to keep this to myself and it's tearing me apart. I don't know what to do. It falls in the category of patient doctor confidentiality, but I'm torn on if I should say something. I'm not making sense and..."  
  
I stood up and felt my stomach tighten. Janet didn't have to say it. She was talking about Sam. I had asked her to check her out since she had not been feeling well. How much more could I deal with? Was I going to rescue her from Ba'al only to be told she had some disease that would take her away from me for good? I turned Janet around and asked her if it was Sam she was talking about.  
  
She looked away. "It's complicated. I should tell her first, but I'm torn since it affects you. I don't know what to do. Jack, this might affect the mission and it might distract you from your objective. I've said too much."  
  
She walked past me and I grabbed her arm. "Major Fraiser, I am ordering you as General O'Neill to tell me what you know. This information might affect our mission and we need to have all the facts before we go in. Now tell me what you found out."  
  
Janet sagged and gripped the table. She had tears in her eyes and smiled, saying she knew I'd think of something. I led her to the bed and sat her down. I knelt in front of her. "Janet, did you find something in Sam's labwork?"  
  
She nodded yes. I took a deep breath and asked if this would affect us getting her out. She nodded yes again. I tried to calm myself. Then I asked if it was life threatening. She thought for a while and then nodded no.  
  
"Janet, I need you to tell me what is wrong. She's been feeling run down. Is Sam dying?"  
  
Janet looked shock and nodded her head no. She took my hands. "No Jack, she's not dying. She's pregnant."  
  
My heart stopped. I wasn't breathing. I blinked and gripped her hands. I started to feel dizzy. I could her Janet calling me and I was still trying to register what she had just said. She shook me out of my stupor and told me to breathe. I took a deep breath and looked at her again and opened my mouth to speak and she nodded yes again.  
  
I fell back on my butt. She came down on the floor with me and asked if I was okay.  
  
Sam was pregnant. I wanted to ask how it was possible. I stammered out to Janet that I thought with what had happen with Jolinar it would be hard for her to conceive.  
  
"Jack, I did the test three times. They all came out positive. Now you know why I've been walking around on pins and needles. I was torn to tell you. If I did, I would violate Sam's rights, but if I didn't, I could hurt her and the baby's life by not telling you."  
  
I looked at her and smiled, giving her a fierce hug. I started to cry. All my fears came to a head. My love for Sam and now that of our baby overtook me. I understood why Janet was torn in telling me. She was afraid for me. She was scared that I would not be able to deal with the knowledge that Sam was being held by the same monster that had me begging for death, and knowing that he also held my unborn child. But I had a purpose now. I would bring my family home and we would raise our child together.  
  
I let her go and thanked her. I then asked if I could have a couple of minutes alone. I checked my watch and had only a little bit of time before we would depart. I told her I'd see her in the infirmary. I asked her not to say anything to Daniel and Cassie since I wanted Sam to know before anyone else. She agreed and then gave me another hug.  
  
She left me alone and I sat on the bed again and pulled out our picture. We were going to have a baby. I closed my eyes and held the picture close to my heart. My thoughts went to our silly song contest. I then thought of an appropriate song. Looking at the photo, I started to sing.  
  
**_Well I just heard the news today It seems my life is going to change  
  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
With arms wide open Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Well I don't know if I'm ready To be the man I have to be  
  
I'll take a breath, take her by my side We stand in awe, we've created life  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight Welcome to this place I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Now everything has changed  
  
I'll show you love I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
If I had just one wish Only one demand  
  
I hope he's not like me I hope he understands  
  
That he can take this life And hold it by the hand  
  
And he can greet the world With arms wide open..._**  
  
I looked at the photo. "I will get you both back. This is our life. We will be together soon. Hold on Sam, I'm coming, and we will raise our child together."  
  
I went to her desk and wrote out a letter, sealed it and took it with me. I went to get my pre-medical and was cleared to go. I met up with Jacob and handed him the letter. I told him if anything happened to me to make sure Sam got this. Jacob nodded and put it away. I asked how much time we had and the Gate started to spin. General Hammond came up to me and shook my hand. I was about to open my mouth when I saw Janet and she nodded to me. She had given him the news. I came close and whispered that I wanted this to be kept between us. He nodded but said if things got bad, to let someone know. I said I'd let them know when we got into position. I turned around to see that SG-2, SG-3, and SG-8 were coming along. But everyone else that was turned away was there to see us off. The Gate came to life and everyone started to walk through. Ferretti and Colonel Reynolds stood by me. General Hammond then spoke up. "You have a go. Good luck gentlemen and Godspeed."  
  
I saluted the General and told Ferretti and Reynolds "Come on guys. Let's go kick this snakehead's ass."


	13. wind beneath my wings

Disclaimer pt 1  
  
"Wind Beneath My Wings" song by Bette Middler  
  
Someone was calling my name. The voice was familiar to me. I opened my eyes and tried to focus. Once everything became clear, I looked into the most beautiful site in the world. Two brown eyes peering down at me, salt and pepper hair sticking out of his cap, calling my name.  
  
"Come on Sam, we don't have much time. Wake up. We've got to get out of here before the Jaffa comeback."  
  
It was him; he'd found me. I was still in shock and looked around to see where Teal'c was. I asked Jack if he'd seen him.  
  
"He's already gone. They went ahead to make sure it was all clear. They radioed back saying they were pinned down and we would have to get to the Gate on our own. So come on, get up. We have to get going".  
  
He helped me up and pulled me into his arms. I clung to him and told him how happy I was to see him and how I had almost given up hope. He held me tight and started to whisper that everything was going to be all right. I started to ask questions. How did he find us? How did he get in here without being spotted? He told me there was time for that later, but we had to go now.  
  
"Samantha I've been searching for you everywhere. I never gave up. You're safe. I will not let anything happen to you." He cupped my face with his hand and gave me a kiss.  
  
I wanted to cry. I told him that I wanted to go home.  
  
He smiled and led me to the door. He looked out into the hallway and told me to wait. He came back and said that it looked clear.  
  
"Sam, my beloved, there's just one problem. With the excitement of finding you, I have forgotten my iris code. You remember yours, right? Just tell me the code so we can get through the Gate so you don't get hurt."  
  
I stepped back and yanked my hand away from him. What did he just say? He forgot his code? I started to back away. Something was wrong. He started to come towards me and asked what was wrong with me. He said we had to leave. Ba'al would be coming back any minute. I wanted to believe him, but I kept stepping back. He grabbed by upper arms and started to yell at me.  
  
"Do you want us to be captured? Do you want me to go through that pain again?" Are you that selfish, Samantha? I came to save you. I just forgot the code. Do you not trust me the man you love? Now tell me the iris code."  
  
I pulled away from him and let out a cry. "No! You're not Jack; you're playing with my mind again. Jack wouldn't say those things and he wouldn't hurt me. You're not him; this is all a lie. I won't tell you anything. This is just another one of your tricks, Ba'al. Stop it and leave me alone."  
  
I backed into the wall and slid down it. I curled up into a ball and held back my tears. I was snapped out my nightmare and came face to face with Ba'al.  
  
"Do you miss your beloved, my dear? Do you think he will ever find you? This is the man I had crawling, begging me to kill him. This is the man I broke. This is the man you wish to wed. I pity you being joined to a man that's nothing but a sorry excuse for a mate. Reconsider my offer, Samantha. I can make you a queen. With your knowledge, we could conquer the other System Lords. They would bow to us. You would be adored by all and have your every whim catered to."  
  
He started to caress my face and I turned away. He tried to kiss me and I spat into his face. I told him that Jack was more of a man then he could ever wish to be. I told him I would rather die then be his queen. He grabbed my chin and gave it a squeeze until I cried out. He enjoyed my pain and smiled.  
  
"You had your chance my dear. Let's see how cooperative the sholva is."  
  
He motioned to the guards to pick me up.  
  
I was dragged over to the anti-gravitational wall and was attached to it. I was suspended in front of him and then waited to see what he would do next. I looked to the side and saw that Teal'c had been a witness to my weakness. An identical device was holding him.  
  
The guards had beaten him. He had cuts on his face but showed no emotion. Teal'c turned to gaze at me. He held my eyes. He was telling me to be strong. He wanted me to take myself away from this place and find my inner peace. But as I attempted it, I felt a sharp pain pierce my chest.  
  
It brought me out of my subconscious and I looked down to see a long knife sticking out of my chest. I cried out in pain as the blood was starting to flow down my shirt.  
  
Ba'al picked up another knife and held it positioning to come at me again. He asked Teal'c again for the location of the new rebel Jaffa base. Teal'c would not answer. Ba'al said if he did not answer him then he would let the knife go and it would cause more pain then the last. I suppressed the sob that was in my throat and looked away. I had to get back to my safe place.  
  
I had been killed and revived three times already. I was losing my mind. I was losing touch with reality. I was beginning to doubt what was real and what was not. Ba'al had tortured us in ways I never knew existed. Each time I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. I spoke out.  
  
"Don't tell him anything Teal'c. He's going to do it regardless what you tell him. I don't hold you responsible for what he is doing to me."  
  
Teal'c looked at me and bowed his head and turned back to Ba'al and spat in his face.  
  
"You are nothing but a man, a false god and a coward. You take pleasure in the pain of others. She has more courage then you would ever see in all of your lifetime. You may kill us over and over again but each time remember this: we die free and we die proud and we will never answer to a false god".  
  
This angered Ba'al and he motioned Vahe'over to stand in front of Teal'c while he came over to me.  
  
"I will not revive him. If you do not tell me what I want to know, he will die. His blood will be on your hands. The choice is yours Samantha. Tell me the location of the new Alpha Site and the code for the Stargate and I will let him live."  
  
I looked over to Teal'c and he nodded no. Ba'al grabbed my face and put the blade to my throat and nicked it with the tip of the blade. I could feel blood starting to flow.  
  
I took a deep breath and the anger I felt was overwhelming. I looked at him. "You think you can break us? Use us against each other to get your information? Your wrong! We are stronger than you. You think you broke Jack? Think again you arrogant son of a bitch. You had him in your hands and he escaped. He took Shayla, your lotar, who was supposed to be loyal to you away. He has been responsible for numerous other Goa'uld deaths. He was the reason your old compound was destroyed! He will come back and finish you off for hurting us, of this I can guarantee. You will become the hunted. We might not be around to see it, but know this: he will not rest till you are dead. We don't leave our people behind and if you kill one of us, expect to be repaid ten fold."  
  
Ba'al stepped back at the fury in my voice. He smiled and said that it was too bad I wouldn't be around to see that day and motioned to Vahe'. He took out a large sword and stuck it into Teal'c. I turned away as Ba'al caressed my cheek. "I would love to tame you, Samantha. Maybe next time."  
  
The knife in his hand was plunged into my heart, and the last thoughts that I had were of Jack.  
  
Lights were flashing in front of me and then stopped. I was in a small space that felt like a coffin. I opened my eyes and saw two Jaffa pulling me out of the sarcophagus.  
  
He had revived me again. I could feel my soul slowly being sucked away. Who I was, what I believed in, was being broken down each time I was placed in that thing. I was taken to my cell and thrown in. I crawled to the corner and curled up since it was cold and damp. What was left of my shirt was barely covering me and I had lost my shoes and socks back on the ship. I heard movement and prepared my self for battle. I called out to whoever was in the dark.  
  
"Colonel Carter? It is I, Teal'c. Ba'al revived me again"  
  
I asked him what the password was. He said turquoise. He asked me what the name of his son was and I answered Ray'ac. I let my defenses down and moved to sit by his side. He placed his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder and got close for warmth.  
  
I took his hand and gave it a squeeze. When I didn't say anything, he spoke.  
  
"I witnessed what he did to you. I am sorry you thought that O'Neill was here and we were being rescued. How did you figure out it wasn't O'Neill?"  
  
"Jack would never have left anyone of us behind and he would have never forgotten the iris code."  
  
"I am glad you saw through the charade. But it still must have been painful."  
  
I nodded my head not wanting to speak. I closed my eyes and wondered how much more of this we could take. He told me what Ba'al had done to him since the last time we had spoke. It had seem like days since we had seen each other and this was the first time we had been left alone. He detailed the dreams Ba'al made up for him. It involved his son Ray'ac and Jack.  
  
"He made me watch my son die in my arms. O'Neill was yelling at me to give him the iris code to engage the Stargate. He accused me of not caring what happened to my son. I knew it wasn't him. O'Neill would not accuse me of not caring for my son. And not once did he ask me about you. I knew it was a trick and told Ba'al that his mind tricks would not work on me. Ba'al knew he had failed and put me on the anti-gravitational device and started to use acid to get me to speak. When I did not say anything, he killed me and I awoke in the sarcophagus."  
  
He recounted the other times and I listened. I squeezed his hand knowing this was his therapy: to relive the pain to make it easier to bear. When he finished, he asked if I wanted to tell him what I had gone through. I told him it was too painful and that I didn't want to remember that again.  
  
"Teal'c, I don't know if I can survive much longer. I feel myself slipping away. My strength and willpower is being slowly drained away. I'm afraid the next time I won't be strong enough to fight him. He almost broke me when he appeared as Jack. I could have sworn it was him. God, he kissed me! Just thinking of that now makes me ill."  
  
Teal'c told me that I had to dig deep in myself to resist Ba'al. He knew I could do it. I told him I'd try but deep down I knew my time was coming to an end. I knew now what Jack had meant when he said he just wanted to give up and die. These mind games were the worse. At this point, I'd take the physical pain to the mental pain. I asked Teal'c where Ba'al had learned to use these techniques.  
  
"Osiris, even Nitri, have knowledge on how to use images to bend ones mind to believe what they want to see. Almost like Sokar's Blood. He will not stop till he has the information he wants. You have to be strong, Colonel Carter".  
  
I looked up at him and tried to smile. "Teal'c, after what we've been through together, can you stop calling me Colonel Carter and just call me Sam or Samantha?"  
  
Teal'c bowed his head. "As you wish, Samantha. We have faced much these last few days together, and I will abide by your wishes."  
  
I nodded and changed the subject. "Teal'c, what day is it? You still have your timepiece don't you."  
  
He pulled out the timepiece and looked at it and then to me. He didn't have to say anything. I knew it was Saturday back home. My wedding day, the day I had waited for all my life.  
  
I tried to get up. I needed some space, but Teal'c stopped me and pulled me down next to him put his arm around my shoulder. "Samantha, you are still going to be wed, do not despair. It will not be today but as soon as O'Neill finds us, you will have your happiness. We will escape and you and O'Neill will wed."  
  
I tried to hold back the tears and he said it was okay to cry. I let out a sob and started to weep. He held me and I let my tears flow. He soothed me and told me that we would get out of here and that all would be well.  
  
I didn't believe him. No one knew where we were being held or if we had survived the attack on the Tok'ra base. I looked up at him and he wiped my tears away. .  
"Samantha you can not give up. We have to resist Ba'al's manipulation; we have to survive. O'Neill would expect nothing less from you. Think of his love for you. Remember all that you've both been through in your lives to get to this point. You cannot give up, because if you do, then I will have failed you, O'Neill, Jacob Carter, General Hammond, Daniel Jackson, Cassandra, Doctor Fraiser and myself."  
  
I looked at him, this wise Jaffa trying to get me to hang on. I was trying to shut him out but would not allow it. He was showing me what the consequences would be if I gave up. I told him I would resist. I then asked if he had anymore mind techniques he could show me. He told me of a way to go into a deep meditation. It would slow my heart rate and would literally put me in a coma.  
  
"It is dangerous, Samantha. Do this as a last resort. I listened to his instruction and I heard him tell me to close my eyes. He told me to do something that would soothe me, such as recite a poem or sing in my head.  
  
I nodded and focused on Jack. I thought of all the things I should have said and done. I started to sing in my head:  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way;  
  
you always walked a step behind.  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
  
A beautiful face without a name -- for so long,  
  
a beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
Chorus  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
and everything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it,  
  
I would be nothing with out you.  
  
Chorus  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
and everything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly away,  
  
you let me fly so high.  
  
Oh, fly, fly,  
  
so high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky.  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank God for you,  
  
the wind beneath my wings.  
  
I finished and Teal'c grabbed my hand. I snapped out of my trance and looked at him and could have sworn I saw tears waiting to fall.  
  
"You sang out loud, Samantha. Your song has moved me and I know you were thinking of O'Neill. It was very personal. Your emotions could be heard in your voice. You have to suppress these feelings. Ba'al will use this to manipulate you and break your defensives down."  
  
I nodded and he said we should rest and try later. I put my head on his shoulder and must have nodded off. We heard the distinct sound of the Jaffa armor and Teal'c stood and helped me up. He placed himself in front of me and waited to see who would be coming in.  
  
"I will not let them take you again Samantha. When they come, I will try and stop them."  
  
"No Teal'c, I can face him again. I'll just go into my head and sing to myself. Don't let them harm you. That's the worse punishment for me, seeing you beaten. I can't deal with that and also resist Ba'al's manipulation. Let them take me without a fight, please".  
  
The doors open and two guards walked in and closed the door. Teal'c placed himself in front of me and crossed his arms.  
  
"You are going to have to kill me if you wish to take Colonel Carter. I am willing to give my life for her."  
  
The Jaffa spoke. "We do not wish to harm you, Teal'c. W we are not your enemy. I am Kehan and this is Bolen. We are here to help. We are with the rebel Jaffa and have news for you"  
  
Teal'c looked at them suspiciously. He asked why we should trust them. He said that they had contact the rebel Jaffa and had sent a word to them that we were being held here and had sent the plans for the compound and information they would need to infiltrate the prison.  
  
I was still suspicious. "You want to help then let us go right now. Take us to the Gate so that we can escape".  
  
He nodded no and said that he could not do that.  
  
"It is not wise to show our hand now. We just came to prepare you for the attack by the rebel Jaffa, Tauri and Tok'ra. We were contacted this day to be ready to fight. They are on their way. We will try our best to keep you here so they may be able to find you easily. So you must be prepared to escape when the time comes."  
  
I grabbed Teal'c's hand. "Did he say Taur'i and Tok'ra? Teal'c, please tell me this isn't Ba'al manipulating us again. If it is, I don't know what I'll do. Tell me that we are about to be rescued."  
  
I felt my knees go weak and Teal'c grabbed me by the waist to steady me.  
  
"We're going home, Teal'c. I am afraid to hope that this nightmare is almost over."  
  
Then it hit me: Jack was coming. He'd found us. I felt overjoyed and scared at the same time. He was walking back into the lion's den. I felt a cold chill come over me. I started to feel light headed and nauseated. Teal'c saw me sway and go pale. He helped me sit down and asked if I was all right. Bolen handed him a container of water and some bread. He thanked them for their help. They said they had to leave as to not bring suspicion upon them.  
  
"We will see each other again. We will be close by if you get separated. One of us will be with either each of you."  
  
Teal'c asked where Ba'al was at the moment. Bolen answered.  
  
"Lord Ba'al is busy with Vahe' at the moment. A cargo ship arrived, so we must return to our post quickly. Good luck and we will be seeing you again."  
  
The dizziness was going away and my stomach was starting to settle. Teal'c handed me some bread and water. I ate some and drank the water. I started to feel sick and threw up.  
  
Teal'c looked concerned and told me to sip on the water. I told him it must be the effects of the sarcophagus. He agreed and said I should rest. When the attack started, we would have to be ready to leave.  
  
I agreed and he motioned for me to get closer to him. He held me and I started to warm up. I could hear his heart beat and it was comforting.  
  
"Teal'c, thank you for keeping me strong. I don't think I could have survived this if it wasn't for you. You are a true treasure and great friend. You are my brother and family. I love you, Teal'c. We never get to say these things and I just wanted you to know." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He embraced me and said that I was more than a friend to him. I was the sister he never had.  
  
I smiled and put my head on his chest and started to nod off. Teal'c shook me awake and I could hear the sound of the Jaffa armor. Teal'c rose and placed himself in front of me. I didn't stop him; I didn't want to go. I hoped that maybe it was Bolen and Kehan. The doors open and I peered over Teal'c's shoulder and relaxed when I saw Kehan. But then Vahe' and two other guards entered the cell. I placed my hand on Teal'c's back. I whispered not to fight them, that we could be rescued any minute. I could see his muscles stiffen.  
  
Vahe' spoke, saying that his Lord wanted to see me again. I closed my eyes and I could feel my stomach churning again. I had to be strong. Jack would be here and he would find me and would save me. I started to walk around Teal'c when one of the guards grabbed my arms and started to pull hard. I yelped in pain when I thought my arm was going to be pulled out of the socket. Teal'c lunged at the guard but was held back by the other two. I nodded no and mouthed that I'd be waiting.  
  
He stopped and said be strong.  
  
I was led out of the room and Vahe' was next to me, saying how disappointed he was with me. He reminded me that I should have taken his Lord's offer when it was an offer.  
  
"Colonel Carter, you are only making this more difficult for yourself. Come now, our God awaits."  
  
We walked pass the room we had been tortured in and I looked behind Vahe' and saw that Bolen was close. This gave me a small measure of comfort as I was led to God knows what.  
  
We stopped in front of two large doors and the guards pushed them open. We stepped in and I started to look around the room. It was decorated in the same fashion as the others and what caught my attention was the large bed in the center of the room. I started to get a bad feeling and had my fears were confirmed when I heard the voice.  
  
"Samantha, good to see you are among the living again. Come my dear and join me in some refreshments."  
  
I was shoved to where Ba'al was seated. He had two slaves sitting by his feet. Vahe' told me to kneel and I gave him a look. He took a deep breath and motioned to the guard to get me down.  
  
I knew what was coming and braced myself for the staff weapon to the back of my knees. I fell but my hands broke my fall.  
  
Ba'al was laughing. "Ah, Samantha, defiant to the end. I love your spirit. You are more of a match for me then O'Neill was. I have offered for you to be my queen and you reject my every offer. So I am no longer asking."  
  
Ba'al came off his chair and stood in front of me. He cupped my chin with my hands and smiled.  
  
"You are very lovely my dear Samantha, a true woman, smart, beautiful and a warrior. I will enjoy taming you. Come, lets start on your first lesson."  
  
He motioned for the guards to pick me up and place me on a table. As they restrained me, I tried not to panic but feared what he was about to do to me.  
  
He came to my side and started to push buttons on the table. The table started to move upwards till I was facing him. I turned away from him and he grabbed my face.  
  
"Now my dear, let's get reacquainted. You have information that I want. You know what I can do to you. It hurts me to do these things to you. But you leave me no choice. I am asking you to comply with my wishes. You tell me what I want to know and I will not scar this lovely skin of yours."  
  
He started to caress my neck and face. I was gagging and I wanted to vomit. But I remained silent. I had to buy time and survive until the attack started. I needed to get away from this place and go to a safe place in my head. When I did not answer him, Ba'al said that I had brought this on myself. He had the guards untie me and then turned my back to him. He came behind me and whispered in my ear that this was going to hurt him deeply. He yanked what was left of my shirt and sports bra from me. I fought down the urge to scream. Then I felt his hands on my back then my neck and he whispered how beautiful I was and what a pity that it my neck would be permanently scarred.  
  
He walked away and the next thing I felt was a sharp burning pain in the middle of my back. I bit my lip and suppressed the scream that wanted to leave my mouth.  
  
He asked again the code to the iris. I didn't answer and another sharp pain was felt on my shoulder. I could smell my flesh burning and the pain was becoming unbearable. I tried to meditate but the acid was too much. I finally broke and told him to please stop. He asked again for the code. I told him I'd give him anything he wanted, but not that.  
  
"Anything Samantha? You would agree to be my queen?"  
  
I closed my eyes and knew my time had run out. Oh God Jack, all this fighting to have it end like this. I let out a sob that made Ba'al come close to me to see what my answer was.  
  
"Are those tears for me my dear? You will be my queen Samantha. We will rule together and no one will be able to stop us. We will have unbelievable power together."  
  
He motioned to one of the guards to bring him the urn. The guard placed the urn on a table next to Ba'al and he put his hand inside and pulled out a Goa'uld symbiote.  
  
"So Samantha, what is your answer?"  
  
I had to think fast.  
  
"Untie me and I will give you my terms. If you agree, then I will do as you say."  
  
He stepped away and motioned the guards to untie me. Ba'al went to prepare for the implantation. Bolen was untying my hand and asked quietly what I was doing. I said we needed to buy some time and this was the first thing that came to my mind. He handed me a robe and I put it on.  
  
"I cannot let you do this. You will ruin our plan if you are implanted before they arrive. I am sorry, Colonel Carter, but too much is at stake."  
  
I was delirious from the pain but understood what he was saying. I nodded yes but to give me a chance first. Ba'al called out to the guards to bring me to him.  
  
I was dragged over to him and spoke.  
  
"These are my terms. You let Teal'c go through the Stargate."  
  
"Is that all? You would give your life for this Shova? Consider it done. Bring him to us now and he will bear witness to the birth of my new queen."  
  
I started to sway but was held up by Bolen. I thanked him but he did not speak. Vahe' came up to me and said I had made a wise choice and that I should feel honored that I was to be given such a grand gift. I wanted to yell at him but the pain was becoming unbearable again. I let out a cry and Ba'al came close to me.  
  
"You have no one to blame but yourself my dear. Ah, the Shova Teal'c is here. Let us begin the ceremony."  
  
"Wait! Please let me speak to him first. I want to be the one to tell him of this agreement. I do not want him to interfere."  
  
He agreed and Bolen helped me to where Teal'c was. I started to cry and went to him as the guards let him go. I caught him before he fell.  
  
"Samantha, are you well? Why have they brought me here?"  
  
"Ba'al's letting you go Teal'c. I've agreed to become his queen. Please don't interfere. Go and don't ague with me. It's the only way."  
  
Teal'c started to shake his head and said he would not allow this. He started to rise and I said no, that this was my decision and I was through fighting. Ba'al grew tired of our conversation. Teal'c grabbed my hand as the Guards started to pull me away. He was screaming at me not to do it, that his life was not worth saving. The guards pulled Teal'c away and I was dragged back to Ba'al and placed on the table.  
  
Ba'al was over me and had the urn to his side. My time had run out. I had gambled that Jack would be here before it came to this but I lost. Ba'al was speaking, saying this was a great day that he had finally found a woman worthy of him. He placed his hand in the urn and pulled out the Goa'uld and held it above me. I waited for the implantation, but it never came.  
  
Bolen and Kahen started to shoot the guards holding Teal'c. I opened my eyes and saw Ba'al distracted. With the last of my strength I pushed him back and he toppled over with the Goa'uld. I jumped off the table and started to run for cover. But I was grabbed by Vahe'. I struggled with him and he slapped me with such force that I was thrown to the other side of the room. Bolen, Kahen and two other guards were fighting against the Jaffa that were loyal to Ba'al. I started to get up and came face to face with Ba'al and Vahe'. I screamed for Teal'c to help me.  
  
Vahe pinned me down and Ba'al held the Goa'uld, saying he would not be denied his queen.  
  
I struggled with Vahe, but he was too strong. He turned my head and I screamed.  
  
"Jack, please help me! I don't want to be a host!"  
  
The last thing I remember was an explosion ripping the doors open and suddenly hearing what I thought was Jack's voice calling out to me. 


	14. You'll be in my heart

Disclaimer pt 1

Song-You'll be in my Heart-Phil Collins

Summary: Jack tries to hold it together as he prepares to rescue Sam from Ba'al's compound. Will he be there on time to rescue her and the baby.  
  
We came through the Stargate and were greeted by the rebel Jaffa that would be accompanying us to Ba'al's planet. They informed Master Bra'tac that the Tok'ra had delivered the ships they'd promised, but had to leave to re-locate to there new base.  
  
Master Bra'tac, Ray'ac and Ray'nor would each be leading a Jaffa squad and I was in charge of SG-2, SG-3, and SG-8, along with Jacob and Arla.  
  
Arla was worried that the other Tok'ra operative that was still at Ba'al's prison did not escape and could be dead. She said that Vahe' might not have recognized him since he had been with Ba'al for some time. We agreed to wait and see if he would be of any help to us once we arrived at the planet.  
  
We all had the same objective: to rescue Sam and Teal'c, and to bring down Ba'al's prison. We went over final details and double-checked on the rendezvous place. There would be no communication until we arrived at the planet, and the three ships would also be cloaked. We boarded the cargo ships and headed to the planets. I told my team to rest up and to check over all the supplies we had brought along. I asked Ferretti if he had acquired what I had asked for and he handed me a backpack. Inside was the ribbon device Sam had used on Seth and a healing device. I thanked him and headed to the bridge.  
  
Jacob was flying our cargo ship while Arla was navigating. Bra'tac and Ray'nor were navigating the ship that carried his team and Ray'ac. I got to the bridge and stood next to Jacob. He seemed lost in thought and I asked if he was okay.  
  
He turned to me. "How can you stay so detached, Jack? My mind is racing right now, wondering if we're going to arrive in time to save them. I keep seeing Sam in my mind, thinking of all the torture she's enduring, and it tears me up inside. I fear these emotions that are flashing in my head might affect my judgment. Jack, what if we're too late?"  
  
I thought long and hard before I answered.  
  
"Jacob, I have to be detached. I can't let my emotions rule me right now. Too much is at stake. Not only are the lives of Sam and Teal'c at risk, but the lives of every single man on each of these ships. I think of their families and the responsibility I have in bring them home safely. I won't lie to you; sometimes it's too much to bear, but it's what I've been trained to do. I have to keep everyone's best interest in mind."  
  
Jacob nodded and asked how I was holding up. I said as good as could be expected. I was anxious and wanted to get there as quickly as we could. I asked if the cargo ship could get us there any quicker. Jacob said that we were on maximum power and were traveling as fast as we could.  
  
I told him I had something he could use during the attack. I took over the flying and he opened the backpack. He pulled out the ribbon device and the healing device. He said he hoped we wouldn't need to use the healing device. I said I wanted to be on the safe side. I asked if he had any problems using the ribbon device. He put it on his hand and activated it.  
  
"Jack, if I get a chance, I'm going to blast that son of a bitch all the way to hell. He's caused enough havoc, and if I can I will put a stop to him once and for all, I will. No one hurts the people I care for and he's due for a wake up call."  
  
"Stand in line Jacob. I have a score to settle with him. He's holding my life and future in his hands, and if I get the chance, I will kill him myself."  
  
Jacob nodded and said he understood. But there were others that wanted a crack at him. I nodded and turned to look at my team. They were here for the same reason. It had gotten personal. The line had been crossed and they had all come up to me at one time or another expressing there desire to kill the snakehead that had singled handily ruined my life.  
  
Jacob said I should get some rest, but I refused. I wanted to be here, but Jacob insisted.  
  
"Jack, we need you to be sharp. I know you haven't rested for at least 24 hours, so go ahead and get some rest. We will be there soon, and once we have Sam back, I know you're not going to leave her side until we're back home."  
  
I finally agreed and went back to where the SG teams were trying to rest. They were as wound up as I was but we all finally settled down.  
  
I was leaning against the wall and closed my eyes. Ferretti was next to me checking his equipment. I was thinking of what Janet had told me. I was going to be a father again. Maybe life wasn't as cruel as I thought it was. Maybe the powers that be would actually let me win one. I smiled and closed my eyes and imagined Sam pregnant and wondered if she'd waddle around like Sara had. I wondered what type of cravings she'd have. I then imagined her being tortured, screaming out for me to help her. Oh Sam, what are you going through right now? It kills me to think of what he's doing to you. How many times had she'd been put in the sarcophagus? Would this affect the baby? What if I'm too late and I lose them both? I let out a small moan and was shaken awake by Lou.  
  
Ferretti asking if I was alright. He had heard me moan and thought I was having a nightmare. I looked at him and said that this whole thing was a nightmare. I wished that I could just wake up and have Sam next to me.  
  
"We'll get them back, Jack. I feel like I let you down. I should have done something more, but Vahe' surprised me. I should have been more alert. I forgot your number one rule: if it seems too easy then it usually is. What I'm trying to say, Jack, is that we will do everything we can to bring Sam home."  
  
The rest of the team chimed in and agreed with Ferretti. I was speechless. If I said anything I'd probably lose it right here in front of these guys, but looking at each one of them, they knew what I wanted to say. I nodded to them and Ferretti said they should get some more rest.  
  
I thanked Lou and told him he had nothing to apologize for. I knew he had done everything in his power to keep Sam safe, and he had saved Daniel's life by following Sam's orders to leave her and Teal'c behind.  
  
He looked away and was quiet. I told him to wake me in an hour. I turned to my side and put my hand on the pocket that held Sam's picture and sent out a silent prayer, willing her to hang on, that I was on my way.  
  
Ferretti woke me as requested and I felt ready to go. I sat up and asked if everyone was ready to roll and everyone gave the thumbs up sign. I went to the bridge to see what Jacob was up to. I walked up to Jacob and he looked a million miles away. I saw a stray tear fall. I was about to leave him alone when he called me out.  
  
"I was talking to Sam's mom. I was asking her to keep an eye on our little girl. I feel her close by at times like this. She's her guardian angel I know she's kept Sam safe for me. She's always helping her get out of all these scrapes she gets into, and I know she's with her right now."  
  
I squeezed his arm and told him to put in a good word for me. He turned around and said that he already had, and that if she were alive today, she'd approve of me marrying her daughter. I suddenly realized that I didn't want anything to happen to him. Sam needed her dad, as did Mark.  
  
Lou came to the bridge and asked how much longer till we arrived at the planet. Jacob said we were about to come out of hyperdrive and should be able to see the planet. I told Lou to get the guys ready. We'd be landing and I wanted to be ready as soon as we stepped off the ship.  
  
"Jacob, I think you should stay behind with the ship. Once we get Sam and Teal'c out of there, we're going to have to make a clean getaway."  
  
He started to shake his head. "No, Jack. I'm coming along with you. You're going to need me and I won't stay. Sammie needs me. I have to be there when we find her and Teal'c, so forget leaving me behind. I'm not staying."  
  
I said he was being stubborn and that I needed him to be around just in case things got really bad. I reminded him of the letter I wanted him to give to Sam. He pulled it out of his pocket and asked me what was so important that I had put it in writing. Why couldn't I just tell him what was in the note. I really wanted to tell him, but Jacob looked like he was at the end of his rope, and I didn't want him to have the knowledge that his daughter was pregnant. He didn't need the added pressure. I told him it was personal and once Sam had read it, he'd understand. He nodded and said he was still coming. He suggested that I should have one of the teams stay with the ships. I reluctantly agreed.  
  
I asked for a team to stay with the ship and SG-3 decided to stay behind since Captain Marks had flown a cargo ship on a previous mission. I told him to go up front with Jacob to ask any questions. I then told the rest to get their gear together, that we were landing shortly.  
  
We landed with no problems and waited for the rebel Jaffa that were meeting with us. When the signal was given, O'len, the leader of the rebels came forward and greeted us.  
  
He informed us that our presence on the planet had gone unnoticed. They had gotten help from the Tok'ra operative that Arla had been working with. He had access to the security systems on the base and had overridden them. Jacob was pleased to find out that he had not been captured and he would be of assistance to us. O'len showed us to a cave that held the disguises we'd be using. We changed into the Jaffa armor and I told each one of my men to leave their flap jackets on. We would need the protection they gave us when things got bad. I helped Jacob put his armor on and then we were ready. The Jaffa said we had to wait for the signal. Yu's ships were in the atmosphere and ready to attack. I told everyone to stay alert. I asked if he had any news on Colonel Carter and Teal'c.  
  
"Ba'al has been torturing them endlessly. I was witness to one of these sessions. Your Colonel has courage that I have never seen before in even our fiercest warriors. Others would have given up the information already, but still she does not say anything. He's using Teal'c to try and get Colonel Carter to give up the information, and then using her to try to get him to betray his people. Two of our best warriors are with them now. We know where they are, and if they get separated, they will have one of our men with them at all times."  
  
I felt the bile start to rise to my throat. Tortured endlessly. The words kept going over an over in my mind. I bit my lip and tried to stay calm. I felt everyone looking at me. I asked if he had any more information. O'len informed us of a cargo ship that had arrived and was in the docking bay. He kept talking, but all I could think of was Sam. Stubborn to a fault, that was my Sam. She wouldn't give up any information. What had that cost you, Sam? How much of your soul had been snatched away. It had taken me weeks to get back to normal. How long would it take you? We were on the damn planet. I wanted to go in guns blazing and blow this son of a bitch to hell. I started to grip my gun.  
  
Jacob came up to me. I looked at him and went back to my soldier face. I asked how much longer we had to stay out here and wait.  
  
Bra'tac said we would be getting into position soon, but did not want to tip off Ba'al that we were here.  
  
"This has got to be a surprise. He has to think that Yu has found him on his own and that he was not tipped off by our people. If he finds out he has spies in his ranks, it may be dangerous for our brothers in the compound. They have all been informed and are only waiting for the attack to fight."  
  
I nodded and Ray'ac asked if O'len how Teal'c was fairing. I felt like such a selfish ass. I had forgotten about Ray'ac. His father was being held by this monster and I had not once asked how he was doing. Teal'c was the only family he had left, and if anything were to happen to him then he would have no one.  
  
O'len said the last time he had seen Teal'c, he had been revived by the sarcophagus and was being taken back to his cell. Ray'ac thanked him.  
  
I told Lou to keep the guys close and told Jacob I'd be back. I went to see how Ray'ac was doing. He was sitting on a boulder and when I found him. He moved with lightning speed and had his staff weapon ready to fire. I raised my hands and said that I was sorry to have crept up on him.  
  
He lowered his weapon and sat back down. I walked up and sat down next to him.  
  
"General, I have been so caught up with this mission that I have not even asked you how you are fairing. We both have someone we care about being tortured. I feel useless and wish it was me instead of him."  
  
I agreed with him and told him I wished the same. We both understood what it was to have someone we loved deeply in peril and not be able to help them. Ray'ac stood up and turned to me.  
  
"I spoke to my father and he told of the time you were being held by Ba'al. He said that you came back a changed man. But you were only saved because Colonel Carter was there to help you through the darkness. O'Neill, can you please tell me what he put you through so I can have a clear image of what my father is going through."  
  
I could hear the emotions in this young man. I'd watched him grow up quickly without his father, who was fighting for his people's freedom. I had seen him used as a weapon against his family and led to believe his father was a traitor. It almost destroyed Teal'c to see his son used that way. Ray'ac had felt shame and thought himself not worthy of his father's trust. I had seen him grow to be a teenager, angry at Teal'c for not being there for he and his mother.  
  
But at this moment he was more. He was a man Teal'c would be proud of. He wanted to know what his father was experiencing so he could help him we he was returned. It made me realize what a great leader he would be someday. I started to detail what was done to me. I spoke in a whisper and was never interrupted. When I was done, I looked up and Ray'ac held out his arm and I took it. He lifted me up and we embraced.  
  
"Thank you. I know that was painful to recount and I will forever be grateful for what you did. My father has a great respect for you and your people. He says that you all are his family. I am honored to call you friend and consider you a wise mentor and a great addition to my family."  
  
I hugged him back and said that I was the lucky one.  
  
"We will get them back, Ray'ac. We have lots to celebrate once this battle is over and we will do it together."  
  
"Indeed".  
  
I laughed and told him how much he sounded like his father. Lou came looking for us and said it was time to move out. We both followed him back to the group. We were separated into two teams and would be coming in at opposite points of the prison. Lou's team, Ray'ac's team, and two of the rebel Jaffa would be coming with Jacob and I. Bra'tac's team, Ray'nor's team, SG-8 and O'len would be going together. Jacob decided to have Arla stay behind since we had guides to the prison. If we needed to get away quickly, she would be ready. We all had communicators to alert each other when we were in position. We would be extracting Sam and Teal'c while the other team would be placing explosives around the compound.  
  
We split up and started for compound. We moved quickly through the shadows without any one noticing us. We started to go to where they were being held.  
  
We got to the cell and open it up. It was dark and I pulled out a small flashlight. I lit the room and found it empty.  
  
I told them the room was clear and they came in. I was leaning against the wall, trying to keep my disappointment and anger at bay.  
  
I asked our guide what happen. "I thought you said they were here, that they had not been moved. Dammit, you guys should have had your facts together. We came down here to rescue an empty room? Well, that's peachy. Do you know where they've been taken, or are we going to have to break down every door? Are they back with Ba'al? We're wasting time here. Get on that communicator and find out were they are now!"  
  
Jacob pulled me to the side and Ray'ac apologized for me, explaining who Sam was to me and why it was important for me to find her. The guide said that this is where they had been, and he didn't know where they were being held.  
  
"Let me seek out some of our brothers and ask if they know if they were taken back to the torture chamber. I will return shortly."  
  
Lou said he was going with him and had his team stay with us. I started to walk with them and Jacob told me to stay. I glared at him and he said no.  
  
"Come on Jack, you've held it together these last couple of days. Don't blow it, not when we're this close."  
  
I nodded and went off to the corner of the cell. My cell wasn't as dreary as this one this one was. She must have been cold in here. The despair she must have felt, wondering if I'd ever find her again. I shook that thought out of my mind. I had to be strong. Sam needed me right now and I would not fail her. She had to know we were having a baby. Our child was here in this hellhole.  
  
I felt ill and tried to block out the scenarios that were floating around in my head. I kept thinking of when we got out of here, when I would find her and when I'd finally get to tell her about our baby.  
  
I rubbed my hands on my face and tried to block out the bad. I thought of the song that had been floating around in my head. I closed my eyes and thought of what Sam's reaction would be once I told her of the baby. The song kept coming back to me.  
  
Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
  
I will protect you from all around you  
  
I will be here don't you cry  
  
For one so small,you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us can't be broken  
  
I will be here don't you cry  
  
cuz you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart  
  
Always  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel  
  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
  
We're not that different at all  
  
cuz you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
  
They'll see in time, I know  
  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
  
They'll see in time, I know  
  
We'll show them together cuz...  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
  
I'll be there from this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
no matter what they say  
  
you'll be here in my heart always  
  
Always...  
  
I'll be with you  
  
I'll be there for you always  
  
Always and always  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
I'll be there always  
  
The guide came back and said that Sam had been taken to Ba'al's chamber and that Teal'c was in the torture chamber. I got up and tried to appear calm. His chamber? What the hell was he doing to her? I had to save her now. Jacob saw me tense up and spoke out.  
  
"We should split up. Jack, Ferretti's team, and I will go retrieve Sam. The rest of you will go after Teal'c."  
  
We agreed to meet back at the ship and remembered to start the attack as soon as Yu made his presence known. Jacob asked for directions on how to get to Ba'al's chamber. I was grateful that Jacob had stepped in. I was still coming to grips with the knowledge that Ba'al had Sam in his chambers.  
  
We went our separate ways and started to plant the explosives with timers in different areas. We were almost at the chamber but stopped when we saw how heavily guarded it was. We fell back and assessed the situation.  
  
"Jack, what do you think? Are we going to be able to get in there without too much trouble? How many guards do you think are inside?"  
  
Jacob was asking me this while I stood and kept a watch on the guards. There were three outside and must be more inside. Someone yelled out and I stiffen. It was Ba'al calling in the guards. I motioned to Lou and Jacob, and they moved in for a closer look. They passed by the doors, but were too late. They had been closed. They waited and two guards came out. The came upon Jacob and said to guard the door. They were retrieving the other prisoner and would return shortly. Jacob nodded and stood guard with Ferretti on his side. Once they were gone, Jacob used his communicator to warn Ray'ac of the guards that were coming. Ferretti tried to open the doors to the chamber, but they were locked.  
  
I thought I heard a noise and looked up to see what it was. Jacob went pale and looked like he was about to collapse. Ferretti grabbed him by the waist and I moved to where they were. I pulled Jacob to the side while Ferretti stood guard. '  
I asked what had happen. Jacob couldn't speak and I asked Ferretti. He was trying to find the words to speak.  
  
"O'Neill, it is Selmac. Jacob could not speak because of what he heard."  
  
I felt my heart in my throat. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I closed my eyes and asked what he had heard.  
  
"It was Samantha, crying out in pain. It hurt him deeply. I am sorry to have to tell you this, but it has also affected me. I told Jacob he has to be strong just like you. We have to keep our feelings at bay. Too much is at stake."  
  
I walked away from Jacob.  
  
I was about to tear the door down when Ferretti said we had company coming. Jacob moved back into place and I hid off to the side.  
  
I peek around the corner to see two guards pulling Teal'c into the chamber. He looked like he had been worked over and was bleeding from a head wound. Four other guards were behind them. One press the door pad with the combination and the doors open. Ferretti and Jacob were about to step in but were told to stay outside and stand guard outside. The door closed and I came out of hiding.  
  
"We've got to get in there now! Who knows what hell he's putting them through. Lou, do you have any C-4 to blow the doors?"  
  
Jacob agreed but said we should wait for Ray'ac and his team. Ferretti started to place the C-4 on the door when Ray'ac appeared with his team. We informed them that Teal'c and Sam were in the chamber with Ba'al, and that his men and that we were about to blow the doors down and rescue them.  
  
The guide nodded no.  
  
"We have to wait till Lord Yu starts his attack. There are other things at stake here. We cannot jeopardize all that we have planned and worked for. Please be patient. We will rescue them when the time comes."  
  
Ray'ac said he agreed with me, that we should just go in and save them, but we had to comply with O'len's plan. We contacted Bra'tac and told him of the developments. He told us that they were through planting the explosives throughout the compound and had not been detected.  
  
"Lord Yu is late in starting his attack. He should have been here already. Just wait we will be there shortly."  
  
I hated waiting. I stood by the door, listening for anything. Ray'ac came next to me and was doing the same. We heard Teal'c yelling that his life was not worth saving. I looked at Ray'ac and watched him grip his staff weapon. I heard crying. It was Sam. I could her the panic in her voice. I then heard Ba'al yelling to bring her to him.  
  
I was losing patience. Before I could speak, staff weapons started to engage in what sounded like a fight. I yelled for Bra'tac and Rac'nor to come over we listened to the firefight. I heard Sam scream to Teal'c to help her. I'd had enough but was stopped by O'len, pleading me to wait.  
  
I then heard Sam scream out.  
  
"Jack, please help me! I don't want to be a host!"  
  
I lost it then and I told everyone to move back, that we were blowing the door. Everyone had heard enough and the door was blown.  
  
As soon as the explosion went off, I went in yelling out Sam's name, hoping I wasn't too late.


	15. Everything I do I do it for you

Disclaimer pt 1

Song: Everything I do I do it for you-Brian Adams

Summary: The rescue is under way and its payback time. Who will save whom? Will these two finally have a happy ending?.  
  
We went in, weapons firing. I moved to the side and was followed by Jacob and Ferretti. Ray'ac, Bra'tac and Rac'nor, along with their teams went in search of Teal'c. The rest started to fight against the Jaffa loyal to Ba'al. I was scanning the room for Sam. Staff weapons were assaulting us from all sides. I heard Ba'al scream out that we would pay for this insolence. I turned to see him crawling towards Sam with a Gou'ald in his hand.  
  
I was pinned down and couldn't get to her. I screamed out to Jacob and pointed to where Sam was at and yelled out Ba'al's name. Jacob looked to where I was pointing and let out a roar and stood up, using the hand device on him. Ba'al looked up in time and deflected the blow.  
  
Sam had not moved since we had blown the door. She was lying on her side facing the opposite wall. Jacob had gotten Ba'al away from her, but he had let go of the Gou'ald. It was now crawling towards Sam. It needed to find a host quickly before it died and if she didn't get up and move, it would take her. I was still pinned down. Each time I tried to get up, a new wave of staff weapon fire came towards me. I yelled out Sam's name, pleading with her to wake up. But still she didn't move. I saw movement to the left side of me. It was another Gou'ald.  
  
Ferretti let out a curse and said that was Vahe' the man that had planned the whole thing. He had almost killed Daniel, injured Ferretti, and had been solely responsible for taking Sam away from me. I started to shot at him, but he just placed a force field around him. The Gou'ald was almost upon her. Vahe' looked over and started to walk towards her.  
  
Ferretti yelled out no and went after Vahe'. He was almost upon him when he used the ribbon device to send him to the far wall. This was my chance. I ran straight for Sam and pulled out my knife. I was almost upon her when the Gou'ald was about to strike. I prayed my aim was true and threw my knife at the snake.  
  
It let out a piecing screech and fell dead. It was no longer a threat and Sam was safe.  
  
Ba'al and Jacob turned as soon as they heard the screech. Ba'al let out a shout.  
  
"You will pay for killing my queen, O'Neill. You took what was mine and I will take what is yours."  
  
I saw him blast Jacob to the wall behind him and set up to do the same to me. I dove out of the way and found cover. I then saw him walking towards Sam.  
  
My mind screamed no. I couldn't let him hurt her anymore. I wouldn't. I started to fire at him. This only angered him more. He was almost upon her when he was blasted from behind.  
  
Jacob had recovered and had blasted Ba'al away from Sam.  
  
She was in the middle of both Ba'al , Jacob, Vahe' and I. Ferretti started to fire at Vahe' and Jacob started his assault on Ba'al. I needed to get to Sam. I was about to go when Bra'tac came next to me and asked if I need help. I was relieved to have him back me up. I told him I was going after Sam. He nodded and said he would provide me cover. Rac'nor came to my other side and said he would also assist. I pointed Rac'nor toward Ferretti saying he needed help with Vahe'.  
  
I started to crawl over towards Sam. More guards had come to help in the fight to save their God. Ba'al was still in a battle with Jacob. Ferretti and Rac'nor were keeping Vahe' busy. Bra'tac was giving me good cover fire and I finally reached Sam. I hesitated, wondering if she was alive. I sent out a small prayer and turned her towards me. She was breathing but had a gash on her forehead and bruising on her face and neck. I had my hand on her back and discovered that it was wet. I turned her over to discover blood. I paled and closed my eyes. Sam, what did he do to you? Were we too late?  
  
I started to pull her away towards Bra'tac when I heard Ba'al's voice.  
  
"I said you will pay O'Neill and this is just the beginning."  
  
I looked around for Jacob and saw that he was unconscious behind Ba'al. He raised his hand device and I pulled the knife out of the dead Gou'ald and threw it at his hand.  
  
He howled out in pain and screamed for Vahe' to help him. The ribbon device fell off his hand. I let go of Sam and launched myself at him. All the pain, all the destruction he had caused was going through my head. He would pay for his sins, for the torture he put me through, and the nightmares that have haunted me ever since I escaped. I pinned him to the wall and started my assault.  
  
Sam's blood was still on my hands and this sent me over the edge. I started to punch him endlessly, thinking of all the awful things he must have done to her. I also thought of Teal'c and of what Janet and Daniel had to go through because of him. I wanted to pound the life out of him. I wanted him to suffer as much as I had. I wanted to kill him and revive him only to kill him again. I started to lose myself in beating him. I was determined to kill him with my bare hands.  
  
I let all my rage take over. It consumed me. He struck me back, but I could not feel the pain. I was so intent on extracting everyone's revenge there and then. I felt a piercing pain to my side but still didn't stop. The son of a bitch was going to die and at my hands; no one else needed to touch this filth.  
  
Ba'al was still striking me, but I was not giving up, and I was not stopping till one of us was dead. He started to laugh at me.  
  
"She had more spirit then you ever did, O'Neill. She's quiet beautiful. Too bad you won't be alive to see her become my queen."  
  
I yelled back. "She will never be your queen. Your reign ends today and I will be the one that kills you. If it's the last thing I do today, it will be the last day you see alive."  
  
"I have tasted her already, O'Neill. She was pleading for me to take her. She was willing to be my queen. You're too late. Once she wakes, she will submit to me and all you will be able to do is watch. You were never man enough for her. I told her how you pleaded for death. Hear me, O'Neill. Not once did she plead to die. She has more life and spirit then you ever did. She will bear me many children with this quality."  
  
Hearing him taunt me only made me want to hurt him more. I pushed him down and straddle him. I started to punch him in the face and upper torso. I found my knife and was about to plunge it into his heart when I heard her voice.  
  
"Teal'c, were are you?"  
  
I stopped and looked over to see that Sam was awake. That was my mistake. Ba'al pushed me off of him and we started to fight for the knife. Ba'al yelled out for help and all I wanted was to kill him and get over to Sam.  
  
He got the upper hand and sliced my hand with the knife I let him go and he rolled away. I could see more guards were coming to aid him. I turned to see where Ba'al had gone.  
  
He was standing and had the hand device on his other hand.  
  
"You have caused enough destruction for one day, O'Neill. Once you are dead, I will use you to have Samantha submit to my ever whim. I should thank you for your failed attempt at trying to rescue your beloved."  
  
I tried to move but was caught in the ribbon device. I could feel my body going numb. I was trying to fight it. I had to for Sam's sake. I fell to my knees and cried out in pain. Ferretti yelled out, as did Bra'tac and Racnor. They wouldn't make it on time to save me. I yelled at them to get Sam out now.  
  
I was about to lose conciousness when Ba'al was hit from behind. The ribbon device stopped and I looked up to thank Jacob. But it wasn't Jacob who had saved me.  
  
Sam was standing with Jacob's ribbon device on her hand. She looked disoriented and looked at me and then at Ba'al.  
  
Ba'al was on his knees. "Sam, it's Jack! Why did you hurt me? I've come to rescue you. Your father and the rebel Jaffa are here also. Please put down the ribbon device."  
  
Sam put down the device. She thought Ba'al was me. What kind of mind game was he playing with her? I crawled over to them. He was almost upon her when I yelled out.  
  
"Don't listen to him Sam. He's not me. I'm me. I'm Jack, that's Ba'al."  
  
She raised the device and looked at both of us. A look of confusion crossed her face trying to decide who was who.  
  
Ba'al spoke. "Don't believe him, Sam. He is Ba'al. He was the one that punished you, that hurt you. You have to believe me. He is not who he says he is. It is all a trick."  
  
She kept looking at both of us and started to back up. The hand device was raised and she was backing herself into a corner. Ba'al looked at me and kept speaking.  
  
"Ba'al is using his mind control, Sam. You have to believe me. I am Jack, your love. Please just blast him and get us out of here. Look, I'm injured and I'm having trouble keeping conscious. Please Sam, help me."  
  
Whatever he had done to her was working. She started to walk towards him almost in a trance. I yelled at her.  
  
"Sam! No he's not me. I'm Jack. He is not. He's the one that's tortured you. Please listen to me. Fight this Sam, I can't lose you, not now."  
  
She was still moving towards him he had his arms open to her. I pleaded with her to stop, that she was making a mistake. She turned around and pointed the device and activated it. The pain was unbearable and I feel to my knees.  
  
"You are not Jack. You hurt me and this time I know for certain you are Ba'al. I will kill you for all the horror you've put us through and for all that you did to Jack." I heard Jacob yell at Sam to stop, but she was not listening. All her energy was in trying to kill me.  
  
I tried to speak, but instead I started to sing.  
  
Look into my eyes - you will see,  
  
What you mean to me.  
  
Search your heart - search your soul,  
  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more.  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
  
You know it's true,  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you.  
  
Look into your heart - you will find,  
  
There's nothin' there to hide.  
  
Take me as I am - take my life,  
  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice.  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for.  
  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more.  
  
Ya know it's true,  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you.  
  
There's no love - like your love.  
  
And no other - could give more love.  
  
There's nowhere - unless you're there.  
  
All the time - all the way.  
  
Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more,  
  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you.  
  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you.  
  
Ya know it's true.  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
That was the last thing I said before falling. I heard Sam gasp and cry out no.  
  
I looked up to see her turn around and let out a roar and blasted Ba'al. He was surprised and before he could act, was thrown back against the wall.  
  
Sam fell to her knees and crumpled to the floor. She let out a wail.  
"Oh my God. I killed Jack! He made me kill Jack."  
  
I heard the anguish in her voice and called out her name. She looked  
up and started to come to me. She cradled my head on her lap and touched my face. Tears started to stream down her face and fall onto mine.  
  
You came she said and kissed my cheeks and lips. She said she was sorry, to please forgive her.  
  
"Jack don't die, please. He tricked me into thinking you weren't you. I almost killed you. If you hadn't sung to me...."  
  
I shushed her and told her to help me up. We had to go before the fireworks started. She helped me up and we were about to go check on Jacob when Ferretti yelled at us to look out. We turned to see Ba'al about to blast us. I put Sam behind me but she pushed me out of the way, raising her hand. He was too strong for and I could see her struggling. I went after him but stopped when Jacob hit him from behind. Sam fell into my arms, collapsing from the exertion.  
  
We had to get out of there. I yelled out to Bra'tac, Ray'ac and the rest to retreat to the ships. I picked up Sam. She asked if she had killed him. I said no. She looked disappointed and said she wanted to finish the job. I told her there was no time, that we had to go.  
  
Jacob was injured and I told her to stay there while I went to get him. Ferretti and Rac'nor were leading their teams out and Sam was helping me with Jacob. We came upon more resistance and I started to lay down fire. Sam was trying to revive her father. She took off the ribbon device from her hand and looked for a pulse. I could see she was relieved to find one.  
  
Rya'c and Bra'tac had brought Teal'c out and I could see he was struggling to stay conscious. I told them to go ahead and we'd cover for them. O'len and his Jaffa told us to go and we started towards the ships.  
  
The hallway was cleared. We sat Jacob down and Sam asked how was he. He looked at Sam and grabbed her. He kept asking if she was all right and that he was sorry it had taken so long, and that he loved her.  
  
Sam said she was fine. Everything was going to work out. Sam grabbed my hand and kissed it. She looked at me and mouthed I love you. I swallowed my tears and kissed her cheek.  
  
We stood up and started to move out when were blocked off. I told Sam and Jacob to fall back, that I would cover. But I heard Sam whispering no. I turned to see Ba'al.  
  
"Damn! Don't you ever die? Talk about nine lives."  
  
Ba'al stood with the help of Vahe'.  
  
"O'Neill, you thought your torture was cruel before. This time it will be worse, and the best part of it is that I will have Samantha also. You see, I am a god, and all gods prevail in the end."  
  
I was about to answer when the building started to shake and the power started to flicker.  
  
Sam looked at Jacob and I. She grabbed my hand and I squeezed it back. I started towards Ba'al. I looked up to the ceiling and smiled.  
  
I shot back. "You know, you're right about gods prevailing, but I'm happy to say its going to be Yu who will prevail."  
  
We heard the alarms going off and chaos erupted. Ferretti came over the communicator and told us to get out of there now, that Yu had arrived and all hell was about to break loose.  
  
The hallway started to shake and Debris started to fall. I pushed Sam and Jacob back down towards the exit.  
  
Another blast and the hallway started to collapse. A pillar almost hit Sam but I pushed her out of the way. Ba'al said we would pay for this. He yelled for his guards to kill us as he retreated to his chamber. I heard the ring being activated and him escaping. I would have to wait to kill him another day.  
  
I heard O'len yell out to his brothers that it was time and the fighting started again. I heard Sam yell out my name to hurry and had almost made it when more debris filled the hole and I was cut off.  
  
Sam was screaming out my name and pleading for me to respond. I was covered in dust and started to cough. I grabbed my communicator and told her to go. It wasn't safe the building was about to collapse. She responded and said she was not leaving without me.  
  
"I won't leave, Jack. I'd rather stay and die with you."  
  
She had to go. She had our baby to think about. I yelled at Jacob to take her and get her the hell out of there.  
  
"Jacob, get her to safety and remember what we promised each other. Hurry Jacob. The explosives are about to go off. I'll have four minutes to get out."  
  
I started towards Ba'al's chamber, looking for away out. I could hear Sam arguing with her father on the communicator and yelling at him to let her stay. I stopped and yelled.  
  
"Sam! I'll make it to the gate, I promise. I'll make it back. Now please don't make this any harder. I can't be worrying about you and trying to get home in one piece. I love you and I'll see you back home. Listen to your father for once. You only have four minutes."  
  
"No, Jack please, don't leave me!"  
I took a deep breath and called out on the communicator for Ferretti. I told him he was in charge and to get everyone back home. I said I was going to radio silence and signed off. I had to get back home and getting to the gate was my only way off the planet.


	16. All About Our Love

Songs from the Heart Series - All about our love  
  
Summary: After Jack saves Sam from Ba'al they lose each other again? Will they find each other again? Will they make it back to earth and finally marry?  
  
He came for me. Jack had found me and had saved me from Ba'al's torture. He saved me from becoming a host. When I scream out for him to help me, he was there. When Ba'al almost tricked me into thinking he was Jack, my Jack sang to me to prove who he was.  
  
Now, I've lost him again. He had to be the hero and send me to safety when all I wanted to do was stay with him. When the hallway filled with debris from the attack, I felt my heart break. I wanted to start digging, to give him a way out, but Dad wouldn't let me.  
  
Hearing him tell me to go, that he'd get to the gate, was so like Jack. I told him that I wouldn't leave without him, that I'd rather die then go, but he insisted.  
  
The anguish of possibly losing Jack would be so much worse then the torture Ba'al had put me through.  
  
My father grabbed me by the waist and started to pull me away. I was crying and screaming at him to let me go, that we couldn't leave him behind. He kept telling me that we had to go. I pulled away from him and pointed at the filled hallway.  
  
"That is my life underneath that debris. Without him, I am nothing. Dad, please don't make me go. I'd rather die then live another day without him."  
  
I could see Dad was torn and was about to relent when we heard Jack's voice on the communicator. He told Dad to get me out of there. He reminded Dad about a pact they had made and Jack said not to forget to give me his letter. Letter? I was confused as to why Jack would write me a letter. Then it finally dawned on me. The letter was in case he didn't make it. I started to shake my head no. Dad started to pull me away as Jack told my dad we had four minutes until the building would blow.  
  
Dad handed me the letter and I grabbed the communicator. Dad wouldn't let it go and I yelled at him to give it to me. I had to tell Jack I wasn't going to leave him behind, that if it were him in the same position, he would be doing the same thing.  
  
I heard Jack plead with me to go, that we only had four minutes and he would make it to the Gate. I knew he was just saying this to get me to go. I felt so helpless and pleaded with him not to leave me and to tell me what was in the letter. He didn't respond but I heard him call out Ferretti to get everyone home safely.  
  
Selmac took over and told me that we had to go now.  
  
"When he gets back to Earth and finds you did not go like he asked, then all of this will have been for nothing. Come with me, Samantha, your father needs your help. He is deeply injured and needs medical attention, as you do. Please come now. We have little time to get to safety."  
  
I looked at Dad. He had been injured badly by Ba'al. I held back my tears. He looked so worn out and Selmac was right, I had to get him out of there. Dad came back and pleaded with me that we didn't have a lot of time. I put my arm around his waist and started towards the exit. I turned around one last time and said a prayer that Jack would make it to the Gate and back to me.  
  
We made it outside and hid in the shadows. Ba'al's and Yu's Jaffa were fighting all around us. The compound was about to blow. We had to get away and make it to the edge of the forest. I called Ferretti on the communicator and told him we were clear of the building. He yelled to take cover. The charges were about to go off in the prison.  
  
The explosion was massive the ground shook and debris started to fall from the sky. Ferretti radioed us and I told him we were safe, but I needed help. I could not carry Dad all the way back to the ships with my injuries. He said he and Bra'tac would come to our aid. He asked if Dad was conscious and I handed him the communicator.  
  
We were to make our way to the cave they had used to change into there disguises and wait for them. I asked Dad if it was far. He said no, and he could probably make it.  
  
Ferretti came back on the communicator. "Colonel Carter. There's a lot of Jaffa out there looking for us. So stay low. We'll be there shortly."  
  
We started to make our way to the cave. My mind was on Jack. Did he make it out of the compound? Was he safe? I pushed those doubts out of my mind. If he said he'd get to the Gate, then it was as good as done.  
  
Yu's forces were doing a number on Ba'al's outer buildings that surrounded the prison. I could see the gliders coming in and firing at anything that wasn't already burning. Dad asked if we could stop and I told him we had to keep moving. He said he didn't think he could go on. I asked him how much further the caves were and he stopped and looked around.  
  
He pointed to a large tree and what looked like a large boulder. The tree hid the entrance to the cave. I helped him inside. He started to lose consciousness as soon as we got inside the cave. His weight was too much for me. He started to slip from my grasp and I ended up falling down to the ground with him.  
  
We had been running on adrenaline and it had taken finally taken its toll on my dad. I turned him over and put his head on my lap. I ripped a piece of my robe and started to clean up the cut on his forehead.  
  
I was also starting to feel the pain all over my body. I looked down at myself and saw that the robe had blood all over it. My face felt swollen and my lip was cut. I remembered my back and the torture with the acid, and it started to sting. I tried to slip the robe off, but each time I moved, it felt like a torch was touching my back.  
  
I was starting to get dizzy and nauseous again. The side effects of the sarcophagus. It was the only logically reason. I closed my eyes, but remembered I had to stay conscious. I had to wait for our help.  
  
I looked at the letter that was still in my hand and let out a sob. What was in it? I was afraid to open it because it might be Jack telling me goodbye. I put it down next to me and tried not to cry. Was it Jack telling me he loved me and he was sorry it ended like this? I was about to rip it apart when I heard a noise. I stood still and held my breath. I looked for a weapon to defend us. I had found a pack with a gun but no extra ammunition. I was in no shape to fight hand to hand. I got up and moved Dad off my lap and dragged him to the back of the cave. I covered him up with the SGC uniforms and turned to face my enemy.  
  
I could hear Jaffa outside the cave, speaking in Gou'ald. I heard 3 voices. I looked around for something else to use as a weapon, but found nothing. I crept to the front of the cave. If I was caught, I had to make sure Dad would not be taken. I saw a shadow coming towards the cave. I hid behind a rock and prepared myself for a fight.  
  
The first jaffa fell easily. I tried to move back, but was pinned down. The remaining Jaffa where firing relentlessly into the cave. I felt the shrapnel of the rocks falling down on me from above. I tried to cover up as much as possible, but it was to late. I let out a cry when one piece sliced my cheek.  
  
The firing stopped. I looked up to see a Jaffa with a staff weapon pointed at me. He must have thought I was dead because of the stunned expression on his face when I pulled out my gun and began to fire. I hit him and he fell forward on top of me. His weight had pinning me down. I had to get him off of me, but he was so heavy. I started to panic; the more I tried pushing him off me, the heavier he became.  
  
I was trapped and couldn't move. The pain from my back was making it unbearable. I started to have trouble breathing. I had to get up and protect Dad, but the more I struggled, the weaker I got. I was about to lose consciousness when I heard more firing outside of the cave. A wave of relief over came me. It had to be Ferretti and Bra'tac. I almost passed out when the firing stopped.  
  
I heard footsteps and I tried to see over the Jaffa on top of me, but couldn't. I waited to see who it was. Finally, the Jaffa was pulled off me and I could breathe. I tried focused to see who it was and suddenly let out a cry  
  
Jack?  
  
There he stood in front of me with his weapon and in full Jaffa armor.  
  
He crouched in front of me and took my hands and whispered my name. I kept blinking to make sure he was real. He cupped my face in his hands and I closed my eyes when I felt his hands caress my face. Tears were steaming down my face. Was it really him or was my mind playing another trick on me.  
  
He was about to say something when a staff blast came close to striking him down. I screamed and he pulled me with him to the other side of the cave. I ducked for cover and called out to him. When he didn't answer, I turned to find he had been knocked unconscious. I reached over and grabbed his P-90. I was going to defend us as best as I could.  
  
I could hear more Jaffa approaching and I lifted the gun, ready to shoot. My hands were shaking and the pain I was feeling was making it difficult for me to focus. Jack started to regain consciousness. He looked over at me as I held his gun, ready to fight. He got up slowly and came next to me and pulled out his Zat.  
  
I turned and stared at him. He came close to me and kissed me softly on the lips. I let out a whimper, wanting to taste him to reassure me that he was truly there. He smiled and came closer to me.  
  
"I told you I'd find a way out. Now remind me to tell the preacher when he gives us our vows to emphasize the obey part, because you seem to have a problem with that."  
  
I let out a little a laugh, but stopped when we heard noise from outside.  
  
I turned and prepared to fight. He came close to my ear.  
  
"Have I told you that I love you Sam, and no one can ever keep us apart. I'd walk through Hell and back to save you."  
  
I turned and was about to say something when he put his finger to my lips.  
  
"I can't wait to get off this god forsaken rock to marry you and make my life complete. Now, steady with those hands and let's give these guys hell."  
  
I nodded and kissed his finger and turned around with a new purpose to get home and finally marry this man.  
  
They came at us and we defended our position. I ran out of ammunition and Jack pulled me behind him and pushed me up against the wall to protect me. The firing stopped and they called out to us to surrender, that we were surrounded. He turned around and I told him that Ferretti and Bra'tac should be here any moment, that we had to hold them off till then. He nodded and kissed me again. Jack turned and pushed me up against the wall again, grabbing my hand at the same time and gave it a squeeze. I placed my other hand on his back and we crouched down, ready for the onslaught.  
  
It turned out to be unnecessary. Ferretti and his team came along with Bra'tac's team. They surprised the Jaffa and were able to fight them off. We heard the firefight from inside and waited to hear from Ferretti. He finally called on the communicator to inform us that the Jaffa had been taken care of and that they would be coming into the cave.  
  
I closed my eyes and leaned into Jack. He turned and took me into his arms and helped me sit down. Jack stood and Ferretti came in to update him on what had been going on. I pulled my legs up to my chin and remembered Dad. I had to go check on him; he needed medical attention. I stood up quickly and started to feel dizzy. I was about to fall when Jack caught me.  
  
"Sam! What's the matter?"  
  
I tried to pull away but he held me. I pointed to the back of the cave and told him Dad was back there.  
  
Bra'tac heard me and said he would attend to him. Ferretti went back to the front of the cave to get the medic and to give his team instructions. His team had insisted on coming along to make sure I got back safely. They had promised Jack to bring me home.  
  
I was still in Jack's arms. I pulled him close and just inhaled. He smelled of sweat, blood, grime and Jack. I held on to him tightly not wanting to let go. He just held me and I could feel the tension leaving his body. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. There were tears waiting to fall.  
  
I asked him if he was hurt, but he didn't answer. I cupped his face with my hand. I was here and I was safe, thanks to him.  
  
He let out a small cry and pulled me to him and started to kiss me everywhere, saying things that I couldn't understand, but I knew what he was trying to say. Tears ran down my face. The cut on my cheek started to sting but I didn't care. I was where I belonged, with the man that I loved.  
  
We had been through Hell, faced the devil and had survived. My back started to sting again. I tried to pull away but was so tired. I was no longer running on adrenaline. I leaned into his shoulder, whispered his name and then passed out.  
  
I heard voices and someone was holding my hand. I was afraid to open my eyes. What if this was another dream? Maybe I didn't escape. What if I opened my eyes and saw Ba'al peering down at me with that evil smile. I shuddered and felt ready to throw up. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.  
  
There he was, with a worried frown on his face, telling me to stay with him. Jack yelled for the medic to come over. He kept talking to me.  
  
"Sam? Sam, honey wake up. I need to see those baby blues. Come on sweetie, stay conscious. Take deep breaths and say something. You're giving me more gray hair."  
  
I smiled at him and took in my surroundings. My head was on Jack's lap. I was turned on my side so my back didn't touch the floor. I stared up at him and whispered, "you came for me."  
  
He smiled and let out the breath he'd been holding.  
  
He bent down to me in his lap and whispered in my ear. "You have no idea what I've been through these last few days. I was running around with this hole in my heart wondering if I would ever see you again. Promise me you will never do this to me again Sam, I don't think my heart can take any more."  
  
The medic came over and asked Jack if he could check me out. He nodded yes. The medic's name was Lt. Phillips. He asked me where I hurt. I looked at Jack and then him and said I was just a little banged up.  
  
Jack instructed the medic to check my back. I stared up at him and he said he knew what had happened to me.  
  
"Your back has to be burning, Sam. Remember, I went through the same thing. Let Phillips do his job. We have to get moving and I need you to stay awake. That's an order." "You can't give me an order. You're a civilian, so stop bossing me around. I don't have to listen to you."  
  
Ferretti heard me. "That's not true Colonel. You're going to have to salute him. He's a general now."  
  
I looked at Ferretti and then back to Jack and could see he was uncomfortable. What did I miss?  
  
I was about to ask when Phillips asked me if he could check my back. I nodded yes. He said he'd have to cut the robe I was wearing. I was going to need something to wear. Jack asked Ferretti to get a T-shirt.  
  
Ferretti responded. "Sir, can we change out of this armor? It's cumbersome and I just don't like being dressed like this."  
  
"Negative, Ferretti. We're going to have to blend in with those Jaffa out there. We'll stick out like sore thumbs if we're in our BDU's."  
  
Ferretti went to retrieve the shirt and the medic started to work on the burns. I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out, but I couldn't bear the pain.  
  
I whispered to Phillips. "Could I have something to knock me out? I can't bear the pain. Please, anything. Morphine, Demoral...anything, it hurts."  
  
Phillips stopped and apologized for hurting me. He said he'd get me something for the pain.  
  
Jack was talking to Ferretti and took the shirt he held out to him. Phillips prepared the syringe and I waited for him to inject me. He was about to put it in my arm when Jack saw what he was doing and yelled at him, batting his hand and sending the syringe to the other side of the cave.  
  
Jack then asked what the hell was he doing. I started to get up and move away from Jack. I had never seen him so angry. He looked like he wanted to kill him with his bare hands. Why didn't he want me to have something for my pain? I was trying to get up and Jack pushed me down. He accidentally touched my back and I let out a scream. I pushed him aside and went and grabbed his Zat.  
  
This wasn't Jack. Jack would help me, not hurt me. He would do something for the pain. I let out a cry and started to yell no. It was Ba'al playing with my mind. I wanted to shoot him.  
  
Everyone stood back. I was pointing the Zat at Jack, yelling at him that he wasn't real, that my Jack would do something to help with my pain. Ferretti grabbed Phillips and asked what had been in the syringe. Phillips denied that he had injected me with anything, that Jack had batted it out of his hands before he had a chance to give me anything.  
  
Everyone had come close and I told them to get back. My back was burning and it was hard for me to keep the tears from falling.  
  
Bra'tac had brought Dad over to see what was going on when he saw me holding the Zat on Jack. He asked me what I was doing.  
  
"He's not Jack, so you're not Dad. None of you are here. This is another trick. Stay back or I swear to God I will shoot you."  
  
Jack told everyone to step back from me. Ferretti grabbed Phillips and made their way back to the cave opening. Bra'tac held his hands up and moved back, but Dad refused.  
  
"Sammie, it's us. This is not a trick. That's really Jack and I'm me. Do you want to speak to Selmac? Come on honey, put down the Zat. You're not thinking straight."  
  
I nodded no. "He doesn't want me to take anything for the pain. I'm hurting and he stopped the medic from helping me. My Jack wouldn't have done that."  
  
Jack came closer to me and said that there was a reason why he didn't want me to take any medications.  
  
"Sam, do you trust me? Ask me something only you and I would know. The song I sang to you when I proposed to you on your birthday. The song we danced to in the ballroom when we went to look at the chapel. The song you sang to me in the elevator or the message you left me on my phone. I know them all, Sam. Please put the Zat down and I'll explain everything.  
  
I refused and I asked him a simple question. What was inscribed inside my engagement ring?  
  
He smiled and came close. Reaching into his Jaffa armor, he pulled out his tags. My ring was hanging off the chain. He unhooked it and took my ring off the chain. He took my hand and placed it on my finger and whispered. "My Light, My Love, My Life, now and always, Jack".  
  
I closed my eyes and handed him the Zat. He gave it to Dad and sat me down. I looked at my ring and started to shake. I was hot and thirsty. He placed his hand on my forehead.  
  
"You have a fever. We have to get back to the ship and get you home. Sam, did your dad give you my letter? Did you read it? It explains everything."  
  
I pulled out the letter from my pocket and waved it at him.  
  
"You mean your good-bye letter? No Jack, I didn't read it because I wasn't going to accept anything that you wrote to me. You think I would accept this and walk away from you. Well, you were wrong."  
  
I could feel the fever starting to take over. I was burning up and my hands were still shaking. Jack yelled for Ferretti to bring the medic with him and told me to calm down and he would explain what was in the letter.  
  
I told him he didn't have to explain what was in the letter. I was not going to read it because there would not be any need to.  
  
Jack said to let him explain what was in the letter. But I yelled at him to stop with the letter. We had both survived, so there was no need to say anything. Jack was still trying to calm me down when Ferretti and Phillips came upon us arguing. Ferretti cleared his throat.  
  
"Ah Colonel, I don't think that's a good idea, arguing with a General. Granted, you're going to marry the guy, but I think you should watch what you're saying."  
  
I stopped yelling at Jack. "General? What are you talking about, Ferretti? Jack's not a general; he's a civilian. You guys are confusing me. My back is hurting and I'm hot and thirsty and you guys are giving me a headache. Jack, what's going on?"  
  
Jack put his hands behind his back and said he needed to talk to me in private. Dad rolled his eyes and walked to the back of the cave to rest. Ferretti gave Jack his canteen and grabbed the medic and started to walk away.  
  
I waited and Jack started to tell me what had happen back at home. He handed me the canteen and held my hand and told me he had received my call singing to him and that he had called me back and done the same. He then grew quiet and recounted the way he and Dad had found out about the Tok'ra base being attacked, and that Teal'c and I had been taken. He said they left Washington soon after and when they got to the base, General Hammond had informed him that he was not allowed to go after me because he was a civilian.  
  
I gasped and felt his pain. What he must have gone through. He told me Major Davis had pulled some strings and if he re-enlisted he would be allowed to come and get me. He told me what Kinsey had insisted on, that he could not be re-assigned to the SGC after we came back but said that Davis and General Hammond were working on it.  
  
"You re-enlisted? For how long? Oh Jack, it's my fault. If I would have listened to you and not gone off world, this would not have happen. What if they can't help and they send you somewhere far away from me? No, they can't do that. They owe us for so much."  
  
He said it didn't matter as long as I was safe. They could send him to Antarctica. He kissed me. I leaned into him as he told me the rest. I had forgotten about Daniel and asked Jack if he was alright. Jack reassured me that he was well, but things had been critical for a while. He told me about Janet's breakdown and I squeezed his hand, wondering how this man had juggled so many duties and still stayed sane.  
  
"Sam, there was a reason for that letter. But I am happy that I get to tell you in person."  
  
I stopped him. "Enough with this letter, Jack. We're alive; it doesn't matter." I tore the letter in half, telling him that I knew he loved me and that I loved him too.  
  
He pulled me close and let out a groan. He started to kiss me and I could see that he was barely holding himself together. He kept whispering how scared he had been, that he couldn't imagine life without me. He said if I had been lost to him that his life would mean nothing. He also told me how he had faced our wedding day alone in my lab, trying not to lose faith. He never wanted to experience that type of raw pain ever again. He then said his life would be nothing without me, that I had given him another chance at love and he would rather die then live another day without me. He had prayed for the opportunity to tell me he loved me one more time.  
  
I put my hand on his mouth to stop him from speaking anymore.  
  
"Nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever keep us apart, Jack. So you don't have to put it in words. I know."  
  
I pulled him close and I could feel his tears as I came close to his ear and started to sing to him.  
  
It's all about our love  
  
so shall it be forever  
  
never ending  
  
after all this time  
  
after all is said and done  
  
we have seen some  
  
suffering baby  
  
it has not always been perfect  
  
after all this time  
  
after all is said and done  
  
darling we know it  
  
whatever may come  
  
we can get through it  
  
as if it's just begun  
  
oh it's just begun  
  
it's all about our love  
  
so shall it be forever  
  
never ending  
  
darling we know it  
  
after all this time  
  
after all is said and done  
  
after all this time  
  
after all is said and done  
  
He hugged me carefully I told him that I had sung to him in my mind to take me away from the horror of the torture. I explained to him how Teal'c had taught me to go into my subconscious and to block out the pain.  
  
He told me that he had sung to me so many times and he pulled out the picture I had in my locker. It was wrinkled and was tearing at the ends. He said that's what kept him going, looking at me in this picture, happy and smiling.  
  
"I wanted to see you smile like you did that night, Sam. It was the thing that was driving me and also what I had written in that letter."  
  
I tried to understand what he was trying to tell me.  
  
"Sam, do you remember I asked you to get checked out by Janet? Well, she found something."  
  
I could see Jack tearing up. I asked if it was bad news.  
  
He tried to smile and said no, that it was good news. He put his hand on my heart and then started to say how much this was going to change our lives and was the reason he wanted me to survive.  
  
"Sam, you made me the happiest man alive on earth when you agreed to be my wife. I never thought anything would top that day, but something did. The day Janet told me you were going to have our baby."  
  
I looked at him and put my hand to my mouth. His hand took mine and placed it on my stomach.  
  
I whispered in shock. "Our baby? Jack, our baby? Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded and told me poor Janet's dilemma and how he had jumped to conclusions and what his reaction had been when Janet had told him.  
  
"No one knows but Janet, General Hammond and I. That's why I wrote the letter. If something had happen to me, I wanted to be the one to tell you about the baby. Your dad doesn't even know."  
  
I was overwhelmed. I was going to be a mother. The letter I had ripped in two I picked up and put it in my pocket.  
  
We were going to be parents. I had a million things going on in my mind but they all came to a stop. I paled and went cold.  
  
Jack asked me what was wrong. I tried to speak to him. I started to moan. Jack kept asking me what was wrong and all I could say was that I had been put in the sarcophagus three times.  
  
"Jack, do you think it harmed the baby? What if it did something to it? Oh Jack, what have I done?"  
  
I was crying and having trouble breathing. Jack tried to calm me down, that we'd have to find out from my dad if there would be any ill effect of me being in the sarcophagus. I was making myself sick with fear and called out to Selmac. I needed to know if I had done any harm to my baby.  
  
Dad came along with everyone else.  
  
"Sammie, what's wrong? Jack, what did you do to her? Honey, breath. Do you want something to calm you down?"  
  
We both yelled no and my dad jumped back. I wiped my tears and held Jack's hand. Jack came close and whispered that we should tell them.  
  
"Sammie, tell us what? What's wrong? I don't want you to cry anymore."  
  
We smiled at one another and Jack asked if I wanted to have the honor.  
  
I nodded yes and told them all to come closer. I said that we had wonderful news and I apologized to the medic for Jack.  
  
"He was only protecting me since I didn't know that I was carrying our baby."  
  
Jack squeezed my hand and we both looked at Dad. He was speechless and looked like he was going to pass out. I went up to him and called out to him. He was about to give me a hug when Jack stepped in and reminded him about my back. With all that had been going on, I had forgotten. He cupped my face and kissed me and asked if I was sure and Jack nodded. He smiled and tears were falling from his face.  
  
He came up to Jack and said since he couldn't hug his daughter, he would have to do. Ferretti and his team were smiling and offered us congratulations. Bra'tac came up to me and lifted my chin and said that we would be blessed with a fine child, one that would be a brave warrior and have a pure heart. I pulled him closed and kissed his cheek. I thanked them all for their good wishes and asked if I could speak to Dad. Dad was still speechless and Selmac took over. She offered her congratulations and how happy she was that she would be a part of this experience. I tried to smile, but tears started to fall. She asked what was wrong.  
  
I tried to speak and found it difficult. Jack left Ferretti and his team and came over to me and pulled me close. He told Selmac of my concerns.  
  
Dad came back. "Sammie, honey. Selmac tells me that there shouldn't be any ill effect on you or the baby. You might have symptoms of withdrawal, but that's about it. You and the baby will be alright. So stop worrying."  
  
I hugged Dad and went back to Jack. I asked him how he felt about being a father again. He said there were no words to describe what he was feeling, that when he found out he was both ecstatic and scared, especially knowing where I was.  
  
Phillips asked if he could attend to my back. I said it would be fine, but no pain meds were needed. He sprayed my back with something to ease the pain and did his best in bandaging them up. Jack held my hand and talked to me, trying to take my mind off the pain. He was whispering the songs he said he sang to me while I had been gone. They helped and I was becoming tired.  
  
Philips said he was done and Jack helped me into the T-shirt. Philips then worked on the gash on my forehead and then cleaned up my cheek. I was lost in thought and had my hand on my stomach. Jack was talking to Ferretti to get a briefing off the situation outside. Dad came to sit next to me and Selmac started to speak.  
  
"Samantha, your father is, how do you say, on cloud nine right now. He was very distressed when you were captured. He blamed himself. He never trusted Vahe' but was overruled by the Tok'ra council. General O'Neill has helped him get through his darkest days. I see now what makes him so special and why you care deeply for him. He would do anything for those he loves and I have witnessed this first hand."  
  
Jack came back to asked if we were ready to go. He said that the ships had departed because they were being fired upon.  
  
He said we had to make it to the Gate, that it was our best chance. Ray'ac and Rac'nor would try to come back and help, but Bra'tac was against that.  
  
"So we make it to the gate, dial home and get off this rock?"  
  
Jack smiled. "That's the plan and then we finally tie the knot. You're not getting off the hook. As soon as we get back, we're getting hitched and that's an order, Colonel."  
  
He helped me up. "Undomesticated equines could not stop us."  
  
He laughed and we walked to the front of the cave. I asked how Teal'c was. Ferretti said he had to literally have four Jaffa keep him on the ship, saying he had been insisting to come along, that I was his responsibility.  
  
"Colonel, he didn't quiet down till I told him that I guaranteed him that I would get both of you back in one piece."  
  
Ferretti had sent out two people and they had contacted us, saying that most of the fighting had moved from the Gate and only a couple of guards were there. We decided that this was the time to make our move.  
  
Jack grabbed my hand and made me promise not to leave his side and if things got hairy, that I was to listen to his orders and not question him.  
  
"Remember, you are caring precious cargo and I don't want to have to worry about you not following orders, so please listen to me and do as I say."  
  
I saluted him but chimed in that if he thought he was going to get rid of me that easily, he had another thing coming. We either made it off the rock together or not at all.  
  
"Jack, you know we couldn't function without one another, so don't ask me to leave you. Court Martial me if you have to, but I wont leave you."  
  
We started to make our way to the Gate. Everything was going according to plan. We had to fight off some Jaffa, but the skirmishes ended before they began. We could see the Gate and I sent out a prayer that this nightmare would be almost over. Jack pulled out his GDO and handed it to me. Jack gave Ferretti the signal to get his team to start the dialing of the gate. Lt. Phillips started to press the symbols on the DHD when he was fired upon. He hid behind the DHD and we began to give him cover. Bra'tac had overpowered two of the Jaffa that were hidden and the others were killed by Dad and Jack.  
  
Phillips started to dial again and we waited for the Gate to open. I never knew how happy hearing that familiar sound would make me feel. Jack helped me up and said we were almost home.  
  
Ferretti's team was keeping an eye on things while we came out to walk towards the Gate. Dad was being helped by Bra'tac.  
  
We were almost up the steps when Ferretti yelled for us to get down. I turned in time to see Ba'al and Vahe' coming with four Jaffa's firing their staff weapon's. Jack grabbed me and pulled me out of the way to behind a boulder.  
  
Bra'tac tried to push Dad down but was too late. Dad was hit on the side and had gone down. I yelled and tried to go to him but Jack pulled me back. He kept yelling at me to stay put, that there was too much going on.  
  
We heard Ba'al yell out to us that he would kill us one by one for destroying his new base and for bringing Yu.  
  
I wanted to help my father. But each time I tried to go to him, Jack pulled me back and said no. Two of Ferretti's men went down. Jack said that I had to stay there, that they needed to keep the gate open for us to get through. He grabbed his P-90 and started to fire against the remaining Jaffa.  
  
I looked over and saw Ferretti was fighting against Vahe hand to hand. He must have lost his ribbon device. I looked to see if I could find. It had fallen off his hand and was close to where they were battling it out.  
  
I started to crawl to it, hoping I'd get there before Jack found out what I was doing. I had almost made it when I heard a nightmare speak to me.  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist coming out of your hiding place, Samantha. That's why I had Vahe' leave his ribbon device for you to see. You Tauri' are so predictable. Your feeble attempt to escape your destiny has failed."  
  
I let out a cry and turned to face my captor. He was smiling and I started to back away. I had to get to the ribbon device; it was my only hope.  
  
I tried reaching for it, but Ba'al was too quick. He grabbed my shoulder and I let out a scream. He had touched my back and the pain was unbearable.  
  
I heard Jack scream no. I turned to see him running towards us. Ba'al laughed and started to raise his hand.  
  
He told Jack to stop or he would end my life there and now. Jack stopped and held his weapon up at him. I moved slowly away. Ba'al was to occupied in taunting Jack. I moved until I felt the ribbon device by my hand. I grabbed it and put it on.  
  
I pulled all my anger and hatred I had towards Ba'al and raised my hand. I let out a cry and diverted it all at him.  
  
He was taken by surprise. He was thrown to the other side with such force the tree he hit shook.  
  
I lowered my hand and was about to pass out when Jack caught me. He was yelling at me, asking when would I ever listen to him. He picked me up and started back towards the Gate. I tried to pull away, saying I wanted him dead, to please let me finish the job. Jack wouldn't hear it. He said he'd had enough of this place and it was time to go. Ferretti yelled that we had to go.  
  
Bra'tac had picked up Dad and was carrying him over his shoulder. Ferretti was helping Phillips, who had been injured. Jack asked what had happened to Vahe' and Ferretti said that he stopped fighting when he heard his master cry out in pain and went to save him.  
  
The gate had been disengaged during the fighting. Phillips went over to re- dial Earth. I handed Jack's GDO to him and the gate was activated. Bra'tac took Dad through. Phillips picked up one of his teammates. Jack put me down and said he'd cover me. I nodded my head no and started to pull him with me to the gate. Ferretti said he'd cover when we heard a shot.  
  
Jack stopped and looked at me and started to fall forward. I tried to catch him but only stopped his fall. Ferretti turned and was about to fire when he went down.  
  
I turned to see who was shooting. It was Vahe' and he had picked up a handgun and was shooting.  
  
"You have killed my master and now I will kill you."  
  
I pushed Jack aside and said, "You have ruined enough lives. You love your god so much, let me send you to him in Hell."  
  
I still had the ribbon device and all my anguish and pain of seeing Jack shot was directed towards the man that had done it. I raised my hand and sent him flying towards Ba'al. He landed with a thud and did not move. I turned back to Jack and saw the damage Vahe' had done.  
  
He had shot him in the back and blood was beginning to ooze out. Ferretti was also shot in the back but had remained conscious. I turned Jack over and started to pull him towards the gate. I heard Jaffa armor we had to get back home. Ferretti had managed to get himself up and had grabbed Jack's other arm and was helping me pull.  
  
We made it to the top step when staff weapons started to whiz by us. We had to go. With one last pull we fell through the gate.  
  
We landed on the ramp. Ferretti was yelling for a medic and to close the iris. I crawled over to Jack and listened to see if he was breathing. He opened his eyes when I called to him and asked if I was okay. I nodded yes and he asked if we were home. I nodded again. He grabbed my hand and whispered he loved me closed his eyes.  
  
Janet had made her way to the Gateroom as did Daniel and Dr. Warner. I put my head on his chest and passed out.  
  
We were home. 


	17. Thank God I found You

Thank God I found you

Disclaimer in part 1

Summary: Jack has brought Sam back from Ba'al's prison. Waking up the news is not all good. An unexpected guest helps out.Will these two ever get married?

Pain was what I felt. The sounds of beeping machines and the steady sound of a ventilator was what finally woke me.  
  
I tried opening my eyes, but the light was too bright. I could feel the breathing tube in my throat. It hurt and I wanted it out. I opened my eyes again and kept them open this time.  
  
I searched for that familiar hand, the one that was always there when I woke from one of my narrow escapes from death. But this time, I found none. I started to focus, and everything that had happened flashed back before my eyes.  
  
I started to panic and thrash about the bed. I hurt everywhere, but I needed to know what was going since I had been unconscious. I wanted to yank the tube out and scream out for her.  
  
Sam.  
  
Where was she? They had made it through the gate; that he remembered. The last conscious thought he could remember was asking her if they were through and if she was alright. She had said yes, but could remember nothing more.  
  
My back ached. It had to be the bullet wound I'd received thanks to that no good snake Vahe'. He had shot me and I had fallen onto Sam. She must have pulled me through the gate. I closed my eyes. That must not have been good for the baby.  
  
I tried to get up. I had to know were she was. I grabbed a bedpan next to the bed and flung it at the door.  
  
It crashed and Janet came into the room. She was dressed in a hazmat suit. I was shocked. What the hell was going on?  
  
Janet came up to me and smiled. I motioned to the tube in my throat and she nodded.  
  
"Okay, General. I know that must feel real uncomfortable. So I'll take it out. I know you must have questions. I'll explain everything to you once I get that tube out."  
  
She told me to take a deep breath as she detached the tube from the respirator. Then she told me to cough as she removed it from my throat. After she was done, she told me to breath easy and gave me some ice chips, telling me that it would be difficult to speak at first due to the swelling in my throat.  
  
I nodded and took a couple of ice chips, managing to make out one word.  
  
Sam.  
  
"She's fine but still unconscious. You've both been through a great ordeal and rest is the best thing for both of you right now."  
  
I whispered baby.  
  
"I should have said baby and mother are doing okay. I'm still running tests and I'm waiting for Jacob to regain consciousness. I have a lot of questions to ask him about the affect of the sarcophagus on Sam and the baby."  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to speak. I was exhausted but I had to know why she was in a hazmat suit.  
  
"General, I know you're wondering why I'm dressed like this. You see, things have been turned upside down since you left to rescue Sam and Teal'c."  
  
I looked at her and asked how Teal'c was.  
  
"Teal'c, Ry'ac, Racnor , the surviving rebel Jaffa and the rest of the SG teams arrived yesterday through the gate. Teal'c was most anxious to see you, but he's restricted from coming in here. I'll inform him that you are awake, and before you ask, his symbiote has healed most of his wounds. He's kept a vigil by Sam's bed since he arrived yesterday. I hope you don't mind but I told him about Sam being pregnant. He was very happy to know you will be a father again."  
  
I nodded and waited to hear about why she was dressed like that.  
  
"Since you left, Senator Kinsey has been on a rampage. He was not happy that you signed back with the military. You must have really pissed him off because he's out for blood this time. He sent over some NID goons and they have strict orders to keep an eye on you until he has you reassigned to Antarctica."  
  
I raised my eyebrow. Antarctica? I put my hand to my face.  
  
"They were here when you guys got back through the gate. The bastards wanted to drag you away right then and there. They wanted to just take you to the military hospital and get you fixed up and ship you off to your new post. I put my foot down. I had to show them that you had suffered a gunshot wound and would need immediate medical attention. You should have seen everyone arguing with those morons. Daniel got thrown in the brig. One of the idiots grabbed Sam's shoulder to get to you and she cried out in pain. Daniel went ballistic, wound or no wound. He decked the guy and wouldn't stop till one of the other agents pulled him off. No one tried to interfere. This was going on while you two were still on the ramp. Then Ferretti picked up were Daniel left off. It was a mess Sir. The General and Major Davis came to help and I escaped with you to the O.R."  
  
I clenched my fist at the thought of the bastards hurting Sam. I looked at her and nodded my head and reached for more ice chips.  
  
"You were lucky. That bullet could have done some really bad damage. You lost a lot of blood, but they got you back here in time. Sir, did you know you had a stab wound to your side? That wound was the cause of your blood loss. We stitched that up and you should be as good as new. "  
  
I was losing my patience. I wanted to know where Sam was and to get the hell out of this room and see her. I pointed to the suits and Janet continued with her story.  
  
"The suits are necessary. You see, when we got you out of the O.R. and things looked like they were going to be okay, the goon squad called Senator Kinsey and he called in some favors to get you moved to the military hospital. The MP's were coming over with a platoon to escort you. I had to think fast and said that an alien organism was found in your blood. I said I had to have you quarantined to make sure it wasn't contagious. They asked why the rest of the team wasn't affected. Ferretti and Phillips came down with some unpleasant side effects. They're under quarantine also. Ferretti said all of you must have been exposed to it in the cave. They didn't believe me at first, but Dr. Warner concurred with my diagnosis."  
  
"Dr. Warner agreed to this little charade," I whispered.  
  
"Sir, he was there when you guys came back and saw what happen. He was not happy. He assisted me in the O.R. and said if I needed him to help me with anything he would. He also attended to Sam."  
  
I looked at her and quietly asked how badly she was injured and when could I go see her.  
  
She sighed and tried to find the words.  
  
"That's the point sir, you can't leave and she can't come in to visit. They had one of their doctors check her out and found no organism in her blood work. So to protect her and the baby, she's been banned from coming to see you or you her. It breaks my heart Sir. Both of you have been through so much and I know how much you to depend on one another, but its just going to have to be like this. As soon as you walk out of this room they are going to take you away. You won't get to see Sam. I think I can stretch this quarantine for another week but I don't know after that. I'm hoping she wakes up soon. I have the General's support and I'm going to tell him you're awake. I'm sorry but that's the best I can do for now. I feel like I've failed you both."  
  
Janet put her head down and I could see she was trying to hide her tears. I reached out for her hand and clasped it. I gave it a squeeze and she looked up.  
  
I smiled and said thank you.  
  
The doors open and we both looked up to see who was coming in.  
  
It turned out to be Daniel. Janet asked what happen to the guard. Daniel said he had left his post when he got an unexpected phone call from Senator Kinsey.  
  
He asked me how I was doing and I said I'd feel a lot better if I could see Sam. He looked at Janet and she said she had explained everything to me. He touched my arm and said he was sorry.  
  
"Congratulations, Jack. I'm happy for both of you. When I heard the news, I was happy but scared for you two. You knew she was pregnant and you had to keep your feelings bottled inside yourself. I was worried and cursed that damn Vahe' for doing this to me. I wanted to be there for you, Jack."  
  
I gripped his hand and told him he was lucky he didn't get captured. The torture would have been the end of him.  
  
"Yeah, Janet told me about Sam's injuries. The bastard used acid on her? Ferretti filled me in on the rescue, how you got there in time before she became a host and how Sam finally got her revenge on Ba'al and Vahe'. I asked what he meant. He looked dumbfounded and he relayed to me what had happen after I was shot. How Sam had single handily killed Vahe' with the ribbon device after he shot me.  
  
Remember, never get her angry or you'll be sorry."  
  
He was trying to make me smile, but all I was thinking about was Sam and the baby.  
  
I was lost in thought and Daniel spoke again. "No wonder poor Janet was on pins and needles. She had that to contend with and me. I'm going to get out of here before that moron comes back and figures out it was all a hoax."  
  
He told me he'd go check on Sam for me and not to worry. He and Teal'c were keeping a vigil at her side and they wouldn't let any harm come to her.  
  
I asked him to check up on Jacob for me and he said that Jacob had woken up last night, asking for Sam and me. Selmac informed Daniel that Jacob was healing nicely and should be up soon. I nodded and he clasped my hand and came close to me and whispered how happy he was that we had come back and that Cassie wanted badly to come and see me but couldn't. I told him to tell her to keep an eye on Sam for me and to let her know I was okay.  
  
Daniel left and Janet started to check out my wounds. I felt lost. I had rescued Sam and we had made it back, but now instead of Ba'al keeping us apart, it was our own people. I was lost in thought when we heard a ruckus outside of the door.  
  
Janet left my side and went to see what was going on.  
  
The doors opened and I saw Teal'c.  
  
He walked over to me and stood by the bed. Two of the guards tried to come in but Janet said they were not allowed due to the quarantine and that Teal'c's symbiote protected him from any alien organism.  
  
She closed the doors and leaned against them.  
  
"Teal'c, next time you want to do something like that, give a girl fair warning. I almost had to sedate those two watch dogs."  
  
She excused herself and said she was going to go check on Jacob and to check on Ferretti and Phillips in the next room.  
  
Teal'c stood by me with his head bowed and spoke.  
  
"O'Neill, I have failed you. You entrusted the care of Samantha Carter into my hands and I let you down. For this I am remorseful. You may extract any type of punishment for this. I have not forgiven myself for this failure. She is still unconscious. She suffered greatly at Ba'al's hand and all I did was watch. It is my fault. I should have fought them; I should have kept her out of harms way. I should have locked her in her lab when she said she wanted to go off world. Can you forgive me? If you do not, I will understand. How can you bear to look at me when I have lost your trust in my ability to protect all that you hold dear. I was almost responsible for the death of your child. This is not to be tolerated. You must extract some type of punishment against me."  
  
His head was still bowed and he could not look at me. How was I going to tell this man, this warrior who I would trust with my life who had kept my Sam going and never letting her give up that I held no ill will towards him. He was hurting and he had nothing to apologize for.  
  
"T, you kept her alive. She told me you taught her how to escape the pain. She is alive, thanks to you. I remember how it felt to go through that whole ordeal. We made it back. The baby is fine as far as Janet can see and we'll have more answers as soon as Jacob wakes up. I should be thanking you for keeping the only thing that matters to me most in this world alive. Thank you Teal'c for being my friend and for keeping my Sam alive."  
  
Teal'c looked up and had a shocked look to his face. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked like he wanted to step back but I didn't let him. I asked how he was recovering and he said his symbiote had healed him. I asked what had happen. I wanted the whole story from beginning to end.  
  
Teal'c grabbed a chair and was about to speak when Dr. Warner came in. He nodded at Teal'c and came up to me and said he just wanted to see how I was doing. I said I was fine, a little sore, but nothing that I couldn't handle. I thanked him for his help and asked if there had been any change in Sam's condition.  
  
He nodded no but said her vitals were improving and that the wounds to her back where healing nicely. He said he didn't have any news for me on the baby since Janet said she was going to handle all of Sam's care. He said he was going to go check on Jacob and would return later.  
  
"General O"Neill, I'm usually by the book, but what I've witness these last couple of days has shaken my belief that the people in Washington all have personal agenda's and scores to settle. I'm ashamed to admit I believed Senator Kinsey when he said this facility was just a drain to the American people. I am glad you've proven to me that what he is doing is wrong. I will do everything medically possible to keep you here as long as I can. The good Senator calls everyday asking for your progress and when will you will be released. It's going to be a long stay, so do not worry. I know the General and Major Davis are trying to find some way of keeping you, if not here then in Washington."  
  
I thanked him again and he left Teal'c and I alone again. Teal'c had found a chair and pulled it close to my bed and started his tale.  
  
The emotions that overcame me were unbearable. I wanted to scream and shout at the pain and torture both of them had been put through. I let out a moan when Teal'c told me how Ba'al had tricked Sam into thinking I was there to save her. He tried to skirt around her despair of wondering if we would ever find them and how he had taught her how to withdraw from the pain. He finish by telling me how she had thanked him for being there with her and that if he wasn't there to help her she would have been lost forever.  
  
I tried to hold back my tears. I closed my eyes and I could imagine all that she went through. I wanted to go back there and kill that damn snakehead with my bare hands. My monitors were going into overdrive and one of the nurses came in to see what was wrong. I asked Teal'c to go find Janet and to check on Sam for me. He stood up and was about to leave when I called to him and said thank you again and that he had nothing to ask for forgiveness for. He bowed his head and went to do what I asked.  
  
When I was left alone, I tried to get up. I had to go to her. She needed me. I didn't want her to wake up without me being there. But how was I going to get around all the red tape and the consequences that would follow if I was found out of the quarantine room. Dr. Warner and Janet would bear the guilt of this since they were the ones who had falsified the medical records. Ferretti and Phillips would be brought up on charges for lying to superior officers. Too much was at stake, so I sat back down.  
  
Janet came in and gave me one of her looks and nodded no.  
  
"You are not going to get up and leave. Get that out of your head. Daniel and I are already working on a plan on how you can see Sam from your room. Siler's helping us, as is Felger. We should have something rigged for you in the next couple of hours. But it has to be done in secret. The guard put a complaint with the General about Daniel's little hoax this morning. He's ban from even coming on to this floor. They're just trying to make this difficult. They've been informed that you are awake but are coming in and out of consciousness. They're waiting for you to make your move. They know your track record and are waiting for you to appear next to Sam's bed."  
  
I sighed and asked how Sam was. She said there was no change and that she checked on Jacob. He was awake and Selmac informed her that she was almost done with repairing Jacob's injuries.  
  
"He wants to use the healing device on Sam, but I don't think that's a good idea. He's barely recovering and I know how much he wants to help Sam, but if it's going to endanger him, I have to put my foot down."  
  
I agreed with Janet. Sam would not want her father to put himself in harms way to try and save her. She was doing okay. My girl was a fighter and she would pull through this and everything would be just fine. We'd get married and I'd go and do my year service and when I finally retired again, I'd have a family to come home to.  
  
Janet convinced me to get some rest. I only agreed if she would wake me if Sam regained consciousness. She promised she would and I tried to get some sleep.  
  
I was in a dream. Sam was there and we were in bed. We had our hands intertwined on her belly and were discussing names. She looked healthy and happy and I was content nuzzling behind her ear. Her hair had grown longer and I could actually feel it tickling my nose.  
  
She insisted it was a boy, coming up with names like Conner, Ryan, Jake, Mathew, and my all time favorite, Bart.  
  
I told her it was a girl. She was going to have her beauty and brains and would have my winning personality. She was going to put every baby born before her to shame. I had my own list of names: Alissa, Jacqueline, Melody, and her favorite, Catherine, after both of our mothers.  
  
I reminded her about our song contest, that we were still competing against each other, and I started to hum a tune and she turned towards me and whispered to sing to her.  
  
I smiled and came close to her belly and started to sing.  
  
**_ I would give up everything  
  
Before I'd separate myself from you  
  
After so much suffering  
  
I've finally found a woman that's true  
  
I was all by myself for the longest time  
  
So cold inside  
  
And the hurt from the heart it would not subside  
  
I felt like dying  
  
Until you saved my life  
  
Thank God I found you  
  
I was lost without you  
  
My every wish and every dream  
  
Somehow became reality  
  
When you brought the sunlight  
  
Completed my whole life  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
  
'Cause baby I'm so thankful  
  
I found you  
  
I would give you everything  
  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
  
To ensure your happiness  
  
I'll cherish every part of you  
  
Because without you beside me I can't survive  
  
I don't wanna try  
  
If you're keeping me warm each and every night  
  
I'll be all right  
  
'Cause I need you in my life  
  
Thank God I found you (I'm begging you)  
  
I was lost without you (so lost without you)  
  
My every wish and every dream (every dream, every dream)  
  
Somehow became reality  
  
When you brought the sunlight (brought the sunlight)  
  
Completed my whole life  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
  
'Cause baby I'm so thankful  
  
I found you  
  
See I was so desolate  
  
Before you came to me  
  
Looking back I guess it shows  
  
That we were destined to shine  
  
After the rain to appreciate  
  
And care for what we have  
  
And I'd go through it all over again  
  
To be able to feel this way  
  
Thank God I found you  
  
I was lost without you (lost without you baby)  
  
My every wish and every dream  
  
Somehow became reality  
  
When you brought the sunlight  
  
Completed my whole life (whole life)  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
  
Sweet baby I'm so thankful  
  
I found you  
  
Thank God I found you  
  
I was lost without you  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
  
My baby I'm so thankful  
  
I found you  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
  
My baby I'm so thankful I found you  
_**  
I saw Sam smile at me and I was about to kiss her. It felt real and I didn't want it to end, but someone was bringing me back to reality. I felt a hand on my arm and I opened my eyes. It was Teal'c. I looked around, wishing my dream was real, but I knew it was not. I tried to hide my disappointment but Teal'c knew something was not right.  
  
He asked if I was well. I said I had the most wonderful dream. I asked if something was wrong with Sam and he nodded no and said why don't you see for yourself. He pointed to the small T.V. screen by my bed.  
  
It was Sam's room and Daniel was there waving at us. I smiled and Teal'c asked Felger to zoom in on Sam. I turned to see Jay Felger fiddling with a control box and attempting to zoom. It worked and I could see her. The cut on her cheek still looked swollen. I closed my eyes. All I wanted was to get out of this bed and be sitting there next to her and coax her to wake up.  
  
I touched the screen and sighed. Teal'c handed me a ear piece that had a mic on it. I put it on and I heard Daniel asking if I could hear him. I said yes. He gave me a thumbs up and asked me to have Felger explained how it would work.  
  
He gave me directions on how zoom in and everything else I needed to know. He told me they had mounted a second camera in Sam's room and one in my room.  
  
I started to play with the controls and I learned to get a better view of Sam sleeping. She looked so tired. She was on her belly I zoomed in on her back and it tore me inside to see all the bandages, some of which were tinged with blood. Janet walked into view and started to talk to me. She had the earpiece and started to show me all of Sam's injuries. She said that she had just left a very upset Jacob Carter and had to have Bra'tac stay with him to make sure he didn't hurt himself trying to get out of bed.  
  
"General, he says he will cooperate until tonight. Selmac informed us that he should have all his strength back by then. I trust her opinion. I know Jacob is our best chance for Sam recovering."  
  
I nodded and saw Sam start to twitch. Janet came closer to the bed to see what had causde it.  
  
She was trying to turn onto her back and Janet asked Daniel to help her keep Sam still. She was crying out and then I heard her cry out my name.  
  
That was nearly my undoing. I threw the control box to Felger and started to yank my IV and get out of the bed. I had enough of this. Sam needed me.  
  
Teal'c stopped me and spoke. "Do not do this O'Neill. I know that was painful to watch, but if she wakes and finds you gone, she might not be strong enough to survive. She does not know what has been going on. She will not understand that you are not here when she wakes. Please O'Neill, trust us to be your hands. We will comfort her for you till we find a solution to this dilemma."  
  
I fell back to the bed and picked up my medical chart and threw it across the room. I shouted out in pain at the injustice of this and put my face to my hand. I could hear Janet screaming into the earpiece, wanting to know what was going on and threatening me that I had better not be trying to get up and out of the quarantine room.  
  
I put the earpiece back on and told her I was here and I looked at the screen again. Sam had settled down and looked to be sleeping again. I let out a sigh and touched the screen.  
  
Felger left and I asked Teal'c if he could also leave. I wanted time alone. He bowed his head and left. Janet was done with her check up and I asked her if she could put the earpiece into Sam's ear. If she couldn't feel me at least she could hear me.  
  
She said yes and did as I asked. I didn't know what to say. I called out to her and whispered that I was here and to wake up, that I missed her and I wanted to see her smile. I started to tell her everything I went through when she was gone. I talked all night about my fears for our child. Would I be a good father, my fears of not being enough for her, and my fear of failing her.  
  
I must have fallen asleep. Janet came into the room and woke me I turned to her then looked at the screen. Jacob was using the healing device on her. I looked at Janet and she said that was the second treatment.  
  
"The burns are almost gone sir. Selmac has given me a rundown of things to look out for during Sam's pregnancy, but so far, everything is fine. I see no problems, but we'll just keep a close eye on her."  
  
Jacob turned and gave me a smile. I started to talk to her again, telling her what her dad was doing and that she should be as good as new and I expected her to wake up soon.  
  
Janet came up to me and said the General was coming to see me.  
  
The General came and gave me a briefing on what was going on and said that they were just waiting for the President to come back from a conference overseas to get his support. If all worked out, I would be assigned to the Pentagon. I would report to the President only. I gave him my thanks and asked how everyone else was.  
  
"Son, the base is behind both of you 100%. I've kept in contact with my friend Steven. He said whenever you two are ready to get married, he will make it happen. Just give him 24 hours and it's a done deal."  
  
I smiled and said as soon as Sam woke up we would be getting married.  
  
"Come hell or high water I'm going to finally make her Mrs. Jack O'Neill."  
  
He laughed and said he was happy for both of us and that he couldn't wait to be an honorary Grandfather. I told him I was going to hold him to that. Janet came in and asked what was so funny. The General explained what he had just told me and about what Steven had said.  
  
Janet said that she had been in contact with Julia and Ruth and they were waiting to hear from us to tell them when the wedding was back on. They had been given the watered down version on what had happened and had relayed it to the vendors we had contracted with and they were all willing to help in getting us hitched.  
  
I smiled and said that was the best news I had had in a long time.  
  
"The only problem will be getting me out of this place. If I step out of this room, I'll be hog tied and sent to Antarctica without getting married."  
  
The General said he'd go talk to Major Davis again to see what could be done and Janet said she was going to contact Julia and Ruth. I sat back in bed and looked at the screen. Sam was sleeping still but she was lying on her back. Jacob must have healed her completely. The cut on her face was gone also. Just the dark circles remained.  
  
She started to thrash about again and I tried to talk to her. I saw that the earpiece had fallen out of her ear. I moaned no and started to yell, hoping she'd hear me. She called out to me again and again. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go to her. I was out of the bed when a bright light shone in her room. The same light engulfed me and I turned to see Thor.  
  
Sam was on a bed thrashing about and calling to me. I went around him and gathered her in my arms and started to soothe her telling her she was safe and I was here. She stopped and put her arms around me and leaned into my chest. Tears were streaming down her face and she was whimpering. I kissed her forehead and then her lips softly. I could feel the tears streaming down on my face. I just held her, never wanting let go of her.  
  
Thor called out to me and I looked up and smiled.  
  
"Thor, have I told you your timing is impeccable. Thank you for doing this. I was going to do something crazy and you saved me from ruin."  
  
Thor bowed his head and said he had gotten the message we had sent him. He apologized for not getting here sooner and had just gotten there when he scooped us up.  
  
"I hope Colonel Carter is well. You did not require our assistance in your defeat of Ba'al, O'Neill, but at least I was here to relieve you of this stress. Please tell me what is going on and I will see if I can be of help to you."  
  
Sam settled into my arms, not waking and looked to be in a deep sleep. I told Thor of all that had happen from the beginning to before he beamed us up.  
  
"It seems I must interfere again on your behalf. You have proven yourself a vital part to this alliance. Now, what is wrong with Colonel Carter? O'Neill why don't you lay her down and I could do a scan on her."  
  
I did and watched him scan her body. A screen came up and he reviewed it. He pushed some buttons and a bright light surrounded her. I was about to say something when he spoke again.  
  
"She is well, as is the child. Congratulations, O'Neill, on furthering your race. I am happy for both of you. She should wake momentarily. The sarcophagus did do much damage, but I reversed it and she will not have any withdrawals."  
  
Sam started to wake and I came up to sit next to her. She opened her eyes and smiled and whispered hey.  
  
I smiled and took her hand and kissed it. I picked her up and gave her a hug and said how happy I was she had decided to wake. We stood like that for a while until she realized where she was.  
  
I explained to her what had been going on and how Thor had saved the day. She thanked Thor who said it was nothing. I told her we had to get back before we were reported MIA.  
  
Thor asked if there was anything he could do and I smiled. An idea popped into my mind and I said yeah.  
  
To be continued.


End file.
